Small Steps and Giant Leaps
by midnightread
Summary: My entry for the 2013 Castle Ficathon. Picks up where Watershed left off. What will Kate's answer be and how will all the decisions she has to make change their lives? And what will their next case do to them as a couple? Cover by @dtrekker
1. Chapter 1

_Please let me finish. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, about our relationship, what we have, where we're headed. I've decided I want more. We both deserve more._

_I agree._

_So whatever happens whatever you decided. Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?_

Kate was in shock, she hadn't expected this; she had been expecting him to give her an ultimatum. In her shock she didn't say a word and as the silence extended Rick's face dropped, little by little.

As the silence extended further Rick's hand began to move back towards his pocket, taking the ring with it. That spurred Kate into action, almost of its own accord her hand shot out and covered the ring and his hand, stopping it dead.

"Rick," she said in a low voice, "Not now."

Rick's face dropped further still before he whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this. Mother kept telling me that this would be the one way I could show I am completely committed but I guess I left it too late."

He began to stand, trying to move his hands out from beneath Kate's but she stopped him with a quick but powerful kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she moved of the swing and knelt in front of him. "I'm not saying no Rick," she whispered.

"But you're not saying yes either," Rick said in an almost dead voice.

Kate nodded before adding quickly, "I'm saying not yet ok. We haven't spoken about where we want us to go at all and for the last couple of days we've hardly spoken at all." She saw that he was about to speak and said, "I know that's mostly my fault Castle, I know I should have told you about DC but I was scared."

"Scared?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded but then she noticed that there were people watching them, mothers and fathers with their kids openly staring at the two of them as they knelt in front of the swings. Kate looked back at Rick and said, "Can we do this somewhere else please? Private? There are people watching."

Rick looked around and saw what Kate had seen and nodded. "Your place or mine?" he asked, standing and taking Kate's hand while he put the ring back into his pocket, making sure it was safe while they talked over everything.

Kate gave his hand a squeeze before she answered, "Mine, more private that way."

Rick nodded and the two of them headed towards where her car was parked, just outside the park.

The ride to her apartment was in silence, each occupant of the car sneaking glances at the other every so often but neither saying a word. It was the quietest car ride in a long time, ever since they had gotten together every car journey was full of banter, teasing or just plain old flirting.

They pulled up in front of Kate's apartment building and sat in silence for a moment before Rick opened the door and got out and waited on the pavement for Kate to join him. He had his own key to her apartment, they had swapped them not long after the Valentine's Day fiasco, but he felt that right here and now he should wait for her before he entered.

Kate took a little longer to get out; she spent a few seconds mentally preparing herself for whatever the talk would bring. Once she got out she walked round to stand beside Rick, locking the car as she went, before the two of them headed into the building together.

The ride up in the lift was equally as silent as the car ride but it felt more awkward as Rick nervously fiddled with the ring in his pocket, watching the floor number increase. When the lift came to a halt and the doors opened Rick let Kate out first before he followed her down the corridor to her apartment.

To Kate the physical gap between them felt like a chasm. Before DC and before all of this if they were walking towards her apartment Rick would be stepping on her heels as he waited impatiently to be let into the apartment. Now however he was at least four foot behind her, his hand still in his pockets.

Once Kate had opened the door she held it open for Rick to go past but he shook his head indicated that she should go in first. She did and then Rick followed her in. He shut the door behind him and then turned to look at Kate.

The two of them studied each other for a moment before Kate asked, in a tiny voice, "Would you like a coffee Castle?"

Rick shook his head, "We need to talk Kate, we can't put it off anymore."

Kate nodded and then sat down heavily on the couch. Rick followed suit but he stayed as far away as was possible on the small piece of furniture.

"What are you scared of Kate?" Rick asked eventually.

"Us," Kate answered, "Any serious relationship I run away because I'm scared."

"Kate…" Rick began but Kate stopped him with a shake of her head.

"I talk Castle, you listen ok. That way we won't end up in a shouting match."

Rick nodded and Kate continued. "I met up with my dad earlier and we had a really good talk about what it was that I wanted." She paused but Rick didn't say anything as he knew she wasn't finished. "He said that he was proud of me, and that my mom would be too. I knew that if I did take the job that there wouldn't be any time for anyone else but we both knew that if I didn't take the job I would end up resenting you." She paused again before taking a deep breath and continuing, "He said that I'm scared Rick and whenever I get scared I hide in my work. Every relationship I have ever been in has always ended around here. I thought all I wanted was the job," she saw Rick stiffen at her words, "But then I was at the precinct, in interrogation with the suspect and I realised that New York and the 12th is my home and I don't want to leave."

She stopped and this time Rick took over. "So you're staying?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kate nodded, "I got the job Rick, but I'm going to turn it down. There is so much more for us to do. I don't want to be scared anymore and I don't want to run, I want to make this, us, work."

Rick beamed at her and moved along the sofa until he was right next to her, their knees pressed up against each other.

"What about the ring Kate? You said not now. Does that mean yes or does that mean no?" Rick pressed.

Kate turned her body so she was fully facing him and said, "It means not now Castle. We haven't talked about where we want us to go and proposing is one hell of a jump. Start with something smaller then ask me again."

Rick nodded and then said quickly, "Move in with me Kate. That's a smaller step."

Kate beamed at him, "Yes Castle, I'll move in with you. I practically live at the loft already anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick beamed at her when she agreed to move in with him. How smile however dropped a little when Kate asked, "Why did you propose so suddenly Castle?"

"I've had the ring for a while Kate. It's been sitting in my desk for a while now, I was just waiting for the right time to ask."

"But why now Castle? Why today? Was it just to get me to stay?"

"No," Rick answered quickly, "I meant what I said, even if you had taken the job in DC I still would have asked you and I still would have meant it. I asked today because my mother got me thinking, she said that the way I could truly show you I was committed to you was to propose, show you I was serious. I was planned on waiting for you Kate, you told me two years ago on our swings that you couldn't have the sort of relationship you wanted until your mothers case was put to rest and even though you chose me last year I was waiting, making sure you wouldn't run because I went too fast for you." Kate was a little shocked by his words; it was almost he knew her better than yes knew herself sometimes. Before she could say anything however Rick continued, "But then Vaughn happened and I realised that I couldn't wait anymore Kate because it was making you unsure of us, of how much I loved you."

"I am sorry Castle, I really am. I know what happened with Vaughn never should have but he said everything right and it made me stupid," Kate replied in a soft voice.

"What did he say to you Kate that I never did?" Rick asked in a low voice.

"It wasn't what he said Castle, it was never what he said," Kate answered honestly, "You spent four years breaking down my walls, brick by brick, bit by painful bit, and then he said a few words that made me question everything we were and everything we could be. It's you I love Rick, not some smarmy fool who thinks he's Gods' gift to women."

Rick smiled, "Good word smarmy."

Kate returned the smile and then lent forward, so her face was only millimetres from his. "I love you Castle and I know that you love me, I don't need a ring to prove that, we just have to learn to communicate better and not rely on subtext."

Rick actually laughed at that. "That could take some doing Beckett," he whispered, reaching up and brushing a thumb across her check, "Subtext has always been the way we communicated."

Kate smiled again and leant into his hand and he continued to caress her check gently. "We have the rest of our lives Castle," she said gently, moving closer, "I'm not going anywhere." As she finished speaking she closed the gap between them completely and kissed him.

She felt his lips curl into a smile before he returned the kiss, filling it with passion, and pushing her back so she lay against the arm rest. They only separated when Kate's phone began to ring. Rick pulled away slightly and whispered, "Don't answer it."

Kate however just smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She looked at the caller ID before saying, "It's the precinct Castle; could be important."

Rick sighed but gave her another quick but love filled kiss before he sat up and moved away slightly, giving Kate some space so she could do the same. As she sat up she answered the phone with her customary, "Beckett." She listened for a minute before saying, "Good job Espo. Do you need me back in?"

She listened for a moment before nodding to herself and giving Rick a smile. "Ok Espo, I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up and then put the phone onto the table. "Our guy is going away for a long time," she said.

Rick smiled, "Well that's good. Do they need you back at the precinct?"

Kate shook her head, "No. Espo said he and Ryan have it covered."

Rick smiled again. There was a moment of silence before Rick asked hesitantly, "Are you sure you're not going to take the job in DC Kate?"

Kate nodded, "I'm sure Castle. Everything I love is here. My dad, the boys, my job, Lanie, Martha, Alexis and most of all you. DC would be an amazing opportunity but I don't think I could do it. I couldn't be like Agent Stack Castle; I honestly don't think he had anyone waiting for him. Before maybe I could have done it but now I want more. I want you and I want us to have a life together."

Rick couldn't help the surge of pride and love he felt as Kate included his mother and his daughter in her list of reasons for staying. Kate obviously saw the effect her words had on his face as she smiled and said, "I love them Castle, as if they were actually flesh and blood."

Rick smiled, "I know they feel the same way about you Kate. Mother calls you Katherine for goodness sake so she must really like you."

Kate smiled, "Very few people have called me Katherine since my mom died and I usually hate it but when Martha says it it sounds right."

Rick beamed at her and then took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Just think," he whispered against her knuckles as he stroked his thumb along them, "You agree to marry me and they will be your family."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "That better be you trying to trick me into saying yes Castle," she teased, "I want a proper proposal, just not quite yet."

Rick shrugged, "No tricks, I promise."

Kate smiled and then looked at her phone. "I need to ring DC Castle, I got the offer and I need to tell them I'm not taking it."

"Do it tomorrow Kate," Rick wedeled, "Make sure this is what you really want to do."

Kate smiled softly, "I'm already sure Castle, but I'll wait till tomorrow morning if that will make you happy."

Rick smiled, "All I need to be happy is you."

Kate scrunched up her nose at his words. "Wow that was cheesy Castle."

Rick winced, "I know, I'm so ashamed."

Kate laughed before looking around her apartment and saying, "Were you serious about me moving in with you?"

Rick nodded quickly, "As serious as I can be yes."

Kate smiled, "Good. Well we might as well at least do a little bit of packing now Castle. I can tell the land lord that I want to terminate my lease at the end of the month."

Rick smiled again, "Sounds like a plan Beckett."

Kate shook her head. "Most of the clothes I wear a lot are already at yours, the only stuff left here really is all my winter coats and some of my shoes, aside from the obvious stuff like furniture and books and ornamants."

"You have more shoes!" Rick teased, "But they've already taken over half my wardrobe, I don't think I can take many more."

Kate laughed and reached behind her for the pillow there. She threw it at Rick and he laughed before he returned fire and then hit her with the cushion he was leaning on.

Ten breathless minutes later, as they got their laughter under control, they stopped with the pillow fight and Kate moved from where she was hiding behind the sofa to where Rick was leant against the wall, still holding his pillow like a shield. She reached out and pulled the pillow out of his hands before she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard that they both felt as his knees buckled.

"Packing is going to have to wait," he muttered into her mouth even as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto his hips.

"Mmmm," was all Kate replied as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

They had spent a lot of time putting off packing the night before, after a round in Kate's bed they had moved to the shower. After that they had decided that they both needed to eat and had worked together in the kitchen to cook something for dinner before round three had happened against the freshly turned on dish washer.

It was now morning and Rick was lying on his side watching the sun light that came around the curtain and fell upon Kate. He smiled, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, much more so than when she was awake. She also looked younger, more care free, and Rick couldn't help but wonder if one day their kids would look like that while they slept. He also wondered if they would do the cute little nose scrunch that Kate seemed to do every so often that made Rick want to kiss her.

"The staring is still creepy," said Kate in a sleepy voice, breaking Rick out of his day dream of two sleeping children, a little boy and girl, who were obviously his and Kate's children.

"But you love it," Rick said with a smile.

Kate smiled back, "No, but I do love you."

"I can live with that," Rick said. He moved forward and kissed her. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," Kate whispered back, returning the light kiss with one of her own before sitting up and resting against the head board. She looked over at the bedside table and said, "We're going to have to go soon Castle, I have paper work to do from yesterday."

Rick nodded. "I'll go and make some breakfast for us if you want to take a shower."

"Breakfast would be good but I need to ring DC and tell them thanks but no thanks," Kate said, picking up her phone from where it had somehow managed to get at some point last night.

Rick nodded, "Well I'll leave you to it then."

He made to leave but then stopped when Kate said, "I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about the job offer and the trip I took to DC."

Rick looked her up and down before saying, "I know you are Kate, but like you said, we need to work on our communication skills. That way it won't happen again, none of what has happened recently will happen again. No rich men sweeping you off your feet and no secret trips to the capital for job interviews."

Kate gave him a weak smile before he turned and left, leaving her alone in the room. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she found the one she was looking for. Her thumb hovered for a moment before she touched the number and put the phone to her ear. She tapped nervously on the back of the phone until a voice on the other end answered. "Um, Kate Beckett for the Assistant District Attorney please." As she was told to wait she listened as Rick moved around in the kitchen, singing to himself as he made coffee and whatever he had come up with for breakfast this morning. "Sir," Kate said as the man on the other end of the phone greeted her.

"_I take it you have come to a decision Detective._"

Kate took a deep breath and nodded to herself before she gave the answer that she knew would dictate her future. "Yes sir. While I appreciate the offer and I think it would be an amazing opportunity my home is here in DC and I'm not ready to give that up quite yet."

There was a moments silence on the other end before the man answered, "_Are you sure Detective? This is a once in a life time opportunity. You're not going to get an offer like this again_."

"I'm sure," Kate answered, "There are things I still have to do."

"_Ok Detective,_" came the reply, "_Well I am sorry about losing such a promising asset but you have made your choice._"

"Yes sir," Kate said, smiling at Rick as he stood in the doorway with a tray, silently asking if he was alright to come in or if she wanted privacy.

Kate nodded and Rick came in even as the man said, "_Well goodbye Detective._"

"Goodbye," Kate said before hanging up and placing the phone back on the side. She looked over at Rick, who was now sat in the bed beside her and she smiled, "There, done. No more DC."

Rick smiled before handing her one of the cups of coffee. She took it and smiled at him, there was a heart in the foam, just like he had done a few times now. "Now coffee really is our good morning kiss," Kate commented, taking a sip of the perfect cup of coffee that Rick seemed to be excellent at making.

Rick smiled, "One of our good morning kisses Kate, since I can actually do this now." As he finished he leant across and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Mmmm," Kate hummed, "You taste like coffee and pancakes."

Rick smirk, "And you taste like coffee. We can work on the pancake taste together."

He picked up a fork from the tray and cut her off a bit of the pancakes he had made and feed it to her. Kate took it delicately, giving him a winning smile before she took another sip of coffee to wash it down. Rick cut off another piece and was going to feed it to her but she shook her head and then took the fork from him and shoved the overly large piece of pancake into his mouth instead. As he laughed she shook her head and picked up the second fork and handed it to him. "You stick to your plate I'll stick to mine," she said, "That way you won't try and choke me with a too big bit of pancake."

Rick pouted. "I didn't mean to Kate," he whined, "It was an accident."

Kate laughed at him even as she cut off another piece of pancake. She pushed one of the plates closer to his side of the tray before putting a forkful of pancake into her mouth and letting the syrup slide slowly down her throat.

"So," Rick said, "No DC."

"No DC indeed," Kate answered, "Now all I need to do is tell Gates that I didn't take the job."

Rick stopped eating at her words and looked at her, hard. "Gates knew? Why did you tell Gates before you told me Beckett?"

Kate could hear the hurt in his voice and knew that she had made a mistake. She put down her fork and turned in the bed, tucking one leg under her body as she did so. "I didn't tell Gates Rick, they rang her to get a reference."

Rick still looked unhappy so Kate continued, "The only person I told was Lanie and that was because I needed someone to talk to about everything that was going on inside my head."

"Why didn't you come to me Kate?" Rick demanded, "I could have helped you just as well as Lanie did."

Kate ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Because Lanie has always been the one who I've talked to Rick," she snapped, "She is my best friend and has seen me at my best and at my worst. Every failed relationship I've ever had she has been there to talk sense into me. She's the one who first got me to accept that my feelings for you weren't just going to go away. She knows how much you, and the job, mean to me but she sees it in a different light to me. She always knows what I want, even if I'm not sure."

She stopped talking, panting slightly after her tirade of angry words. Rick was still watching her closely although now his face was softer; he didn't look as annoyed as he had done before she had explained why she had gone to Lanie before she had spoken to him.

"Remind me to thank her," Rick said eventually.

"Huh?" Kate asked slowly, not quite making the jump his brain had.

"Lanie," Rick answered, "You just said that she was the one who called you out on your feelings for me."

Kate smiled, "I guess she was."

They went back to eating, happy that they had sorted that out quickly.

"See," Rick said once the pancakes and coffee were finished and he had picked up the tray to take it back to the kitchen, "We're getting better at communicating already."

Kate laughed before she got out of bed and headed towards the en suite, it was time to get ready to go to work, and she really did need to tell Gates that she had turned down the DC job.

**So far this has been fun to write but I have never written a fanfic that has been as long as 50k so this could be an interesting experience. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favourited to far, makes it seem that little bit less daunting. **


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the precinct together. When they got off the lift Ryan and Esposito looked straight at them before Ryan turned to Esposito and muttered, "Well whatever was wrong with the pair of them yesterday they seem to have sorted it out."

"Yeah," Esposito said, "You don't really think that Beckett is pregnant do you?"

Ryan shrugged, "Probably not, the only reason I thought of it was because of Jenny."

Esposito smiled, "I still can't believe you're going to be a father Kev."

Ryan smiled, "Neither can I."

"When are you going to tell Beckett and Castle the good news?" Esposito asked as Rick and Kate sat at their desk and Kate pulled the paperwork towards her.

Ryan shrugged before calling over to Kate and saying, "We've done most of it Beckett."

Kate smiled at the two of them. "Thank you," she answered, her gratitude shining through in her voice.

That gratitude told the guys that she wasn't just thanking them for doing the paperwork. "You alright Beckett?" Esposito asked, "What was up yesterday?"

Kate shared a significant look with Rick before she looked at Esposito and went to answer. However she was cut short when Gates voice came across the bull pen saying, "Detective Beckett, a word."

She sighed lightly before standing and squaring her shoulders. Rick gave her a quick, reassuring, smile. She smiled in return before heading towards where Gates' was holding open the door to her office.

"Have a seat Beckett," Gates said, shutting the door and walking round behind her desk.

Kate did as she was asked and looked at Gates, waiting for her to speak.

"So I just received another call from DC Detective," Gates began, "You're not taking the job."

"No sir," Kate answered.

"Why?" Gates asked, "You are one of the best detectives I have ever seen or worked with but I think in DC you could become even more."

Kate looked at her hands and then out of the window, her eyes landing on Rick as he joked around with her boys. Gates followed her gaze, "Ah, Mr Castle, of course it has something to do with him."

Kate turned back to look at Gates and shook her head. "It's not just Castle sir. My life is here and I'm not ready to give that up. New York is where my family is sir, all of them, and I don't want to leave."

Gates nodded in understanding, "Are you sure though Detective?"

Kate nodded, "Yes sir, absolutely positive." She paused for a moment before saying, "When Agent Stacks was here he asked me where I see myself in five years. Then I wasn't sure but now I am, I see myself here, with my family."

"Good," Gates said, giving her a smile, "As much as it would have been an amazing opportunity for you I am glad I'm not losing my best detective, even if your partner leaves something to be desired."

Kate looked once more out of the window at Rick before answering, "He may not be a cop but not many people would have stayed with their partner after they had stood on a bomb."

"Indeed," Gates conceded, "Or the other ridiculous situations the pair of you seem so adept at getting into."

Kate smiled, "And Castle is a good partner, for any cop. He thinks outside the box and while sometimes his ideas are well and truly out there sometimes they make the information we have make sense."

Gates nodded, "Well then Detective, if you're here to stay go and tell your team, they know something is up."

Kate nodded and stood, "Thank you sir, for the reference and everything." She headed towards the door, intending to leave and go and talk to Espo and Ryan, she knew they had been worried about her the day before.

Gates gave her a smile, "Go Detective, see if you can beat my record for becoming a Captain."

That stopped Kate in her tracks. She turned back to look at Gates.

Gates smiled at the look on her face, "Oh I expect big things from you Detective. You're going to go far."

"Um thank you sir," Kate said. She waited for a moment to see if Gates was going to say anything more but when the older woman remained silent she opened the door and left. She headed back over to her desk where Rick was sitting waiting for her.

He gave her a questioning look and she just smiled in return and gave him a small nod to tell him that she was alright. Rick smiled and then turned back to the conversation he was having with the guys. Kate sat and quickly picked up what they had been discussing.

"So Beckett," Esposito said, "Fancy a night out at The Old Haunt tonight? We already asked Castle but he's so whipped he said he wanted to know what you thought."

Kate smiled at Rick and scratched the back of his head in an affectionate gesture before she looked over at Esposito and said, "Sure Espo. Any reason why?"

Esposito looked over at Ryan and Ryan gave Kate a smile before saying, "Well I have something to share and you need to tell us what was wrong yesterday."

Kate nodded in agreement. Rick laughed and then said, "Why not make a date night out of it. Triple date."

Kate shook her head but smiled all the same. Esposito also shook his head but pulled out his phone to text Lanie while Ryan beamed at Rick and stood to go and call Jenny.

Rick and Kate shared a look and then Rick whispered, "Maybe all their hard work paid off."

Kate smacked him in the arm in response but gave him a winning smile. Rick stood and went to go and make them some coffee while Kate started checking the files and signing where she needed to.

It wasn't long before Rick came back and placed a cup of coffee on the desk beside her, giving her a smile and putting his beside it, before he went and placed a cup beside Esposito, who looked up from his phone to give him a smile, and then put the last cup down by Ryan's keyboard from when he got off the phone with Jenny.

Rick retook his normal seat by the side of Kate's desk and waited until Kate was distracted before he opened the top drawer and started playing with the stuff in it.

Eventually Kate got annoyed and slapped his hand away. "Stop playing with my stuff Castle."

"But your stuff is so much fun Kate," he teased in a hushed tone.

Kate rolled her eyes but didn't answer because Ryan came back from his phone call right at that moment. Kate smiled at him while Esposito asked, "So it is all a go?"

Ryan nodded, "Any idea what time?"

Kate and Rick both shrugged. "We don't really mind," Kate answered for the two of them.

"Whipped," Esposito muttered under his breath.

Rick smiled, "Who wouldn't be Espo, I mean come on."

Kate smacked him again while Esposito shook his head and looked anywhere but at Kate.

"How about around seven?" Ryan said while Rick looked smugly at Esposito.

"Sure," Kate said while Rick nodded.

"Yeah," Esposito said, "I'll tell Lanie."

As Esposito picked up his phone again Kate turned back to the paperwork and Rick pulled out his phone to keep himself entertained until she was finished.

Rick left early, to go and get some writing done for an upcoming deadline, and eventually Gates came out and told them all to knock off early since they didn't have a case and there was very little paper work for them to actually do.

As she was getting ready to go Gates came over to Kate for a few minutes. "I am glad you're staying Detective, I think with you and Mr Castle gone our closure rate would take a bit of a nose dive."

Kate smiled, "Thank you sir."

Gates just nodded before heading back into her office.

Esposito and Ryan gave her questioning looks but Kate just shrugged and said, "I'll see you both at The Old Haunt in a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Kate walked out of the lift and headed towards Rick's door. She pulled out her keys and found the right one for the front door of the loft. Even though she had had the key since Valentine's Day she had only used it a few times since she preferred knocking on the door and Rick letting her in, she felt like that way she wasn't intruding as much, especially considering how many nights a week she actually spent here rather than at her own apartment.

Today however she didn't want to disturb Rick if he was writing by knocking on the door so she slid the key into the lock and opened it herself. She pushed the door shut and toed off her heels before taking off her jacket and draping it across the back of the sofa.

She listened for a moment and then heard the unmistakable sound of someone typing. She smiled to herself before heading through the loft and into Rick's office. She stopped in the doorway and watched as he worked. He was concentrating wholly on the laptop screen in front of him, his fingers racing across the keyboard as he got his ideas down.

As she watched he began to slow down and then he stopped completely and looked up to meet her eyes. He gave her a smile before he took his feet off the desk and replaced them with his laptop before he stood and stretched.

Kate went into the room and walked around to stand behind him and gently kneaded at the knots in his shoulders. Rick rolled his head from side to side, enjoying the feeling immensely before he turned and put his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Hey," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey," Kate replied, "Get much writing done?" She put her arms around his neck as she spoke.

"A bit," Rick said, looking away.

Kate pulled back slightly and asked, "What did you do Rick?"

"I may have cleared room for you," Rick said in a rush, obviously a little embarrassed, "Then I did some writing."

Kate laughed and shook her head before letting go of him completely and moving away. She headed into the bedroom, Rick close behind her. When she entered she saw that the closet doors were open and one side had been cleared and all the clothes that had already accumulated in the loft were either folded neatly or hanging from the rail. She moved closer and smiled when she saw that all her shoes were in rows in the bottom of the closet, with room for lots more.

"Thank you Castle," she said, giving him a million megawatt smile, "We'll have to grab the rest of my stuff at some point."

Rick beamed at her. "I also cleared space in the bathroom, even though most of your stuff is already cluttering up my side," he teased.

Kate shook her head and said, "Well if it's that bad Castle I can just stay in my apartment."

Rick reached out and grabbed her round the waist, pulling her to him. "Not on your life Beckett. You said you're going to move in and I fully intend to hold you to that."

Kate smiled and kissed him lightly before wiggling out of his hold. "Well I need to have a shower before we go out tonight."

Rick looked at his watch, "We've got a while Kate. Why not make a quick trip back to your apartment and grab a load of stuff and then come back here and get ready."

Kate too looked at her watch and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, shouldn't take more than two hours and that gives us plenty of time to get ready to go and meet everyone at the bar."

Rick smiled again and then headed out of the room and into the sitting room. He picked up Kate's jacket from where she had dropped it on the sofa and held it open for her. She slipped her arms in before heading for the door and finding where she had left her shoes. As she put them on Rick grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging on the coat rack and pulling his shoes on.

When they were ready Kate grabbed her keys from where she had dropped them on her way in and led the way out of the loft. Rick pulled the door shut behind them and followed Kate into the lift. They smiled at the doorman on their way past, but didn't stop to talk as they were on a timer. They left the building, Rick holding the door open for Kate, who rolled her eyes in response, and headed towards where Kate had parked the Crown Vic on the road.

They got in and Kate waited for a break in the traffic to pull out. As they drove Rick's hand gradually crept from his lap to the centre console to rest on her thigh. His hand started just resting on her knee but gradually got further and further up her leg. Kate ignored him to begin with but when he started to trace patterns on the inside of her leg getting closer and closer to the v of her legs she reached down and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Not now Castle," she said, "I'm driving."

Rick pouted. "I wasn't doing anything Beckett," he whined.

Kate gave him a brief glare before she turned her attention back to the road although she didn't let go of his hand, where he was still gently tracing. "You know full well that you were doing something Richard Rogers," Kate said, "Save it for later."

Rick stilled his movements and said, "I just wanted to see if I could get one of my fantasies to come to life."

"Were you now," Kate teased, checking her mirrors before pulling into a parking spot in front of her apartment building. "And what fantasy would that be?" she asked as she turned off the engine and turned in her seat face him.

Rick smirked, "You and me in your police car, cuffs are optional."

Kate shook her head but smiled. "You never know Castle," she said as she got out of the car, "Maybe one day you can live your fantasy."

She shut the door as she finished speaking and left Rick sitting speechless in his seat, unable to move. Even after knowing her for six years and dating her for one of those she was still able to come out with something that would make him sit up straight and leave him speechless, and he hoped that she would never stop.

Kate knocking on the door window made him jump slightly and he could see Kate laugh as he undid his seat belt and opened the door to get out. "You can't say stuff like that Kate," he said, "It's not fair."

Kate just smirked and shut and locked the car before heading into her building. Rick took a few long strides to catch up with her and once he was beside her he leant in whispered, "I really do have no idea do I."

Kate bit her lip and smiled knowingly. Rick reached out and took her hand.

Kate smiled again and then instead of heading to the lift she headed towards a door on the other wall. Rick followed along behind, not having much of a choice since Kate still had a tight hold of his hand, and stood there as Kate knocked and waited. The door was opened by an older woman, who was maybe about the same age as Martha. "Kate," the one said smiling, "How are you?"

Kate smiled at the woman. "I'm good thank you Dee."

The woman, Dee, then asked, "So what can I help you with today my dear?"

"I wanted to come and tell you that I want to cancel my lease at the end of the month."

"Oh dear, is there something wrong?" Dee asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"No no," Kate answered, "Everything is fine. I'm just going to move in with my boyfriend."

"And I'm guessing this would be the famous Castle," Dee said, looking Rick up and down.

Kate squeezed his hand and nodded, "This would be him yes."

Dee smiled and stuck out her hand for Rick to shake. Rick let go of Kate's hand to shake it and then as soon as they finished he retook Kate's hand once more.

Dee smiled, "Of course Kate. If you need any help moving anything you are more than welcome to ask."

Kate nodded, "Thank you Dee."

The woman smiled, "You'll have to come for tea sometime Kate before you leave."

"Of course," Kate answered. Dee smiled once more before she shut the door and the two of them headed for the lift.

"She was nice," Rick commented as the doors opened and they got in.

Kate smiled, "She and her husband were friends with my mom and dad when I was a kid. When my apartment exploded they told me that they had an opening if I wanted it. They've kept an eye on my place ever since, always tell me if someone knocked at the door while I wasn't in, just in case you know."

Rick smiled, "I like her more already."

Kate laughed, "I thought you might."


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you for all the reviews and encouragement **

They headed up to her apartment and after she had let the two of them in they headed towards the bedroom, they had agreed that the clothes and the little knick knacks would go first and then they would go from there.

"Geez woman," Rick said twenty minutes into sorting the wardrobe into bags and some boxes that Kate had found in the corner of the apartment, "I thought only my mother had this many clothes."

Kate huffed and then cuffed him across the back of the head as she walked past him to take a full bag to put by the door. Rick smiled and then when Kate came back he opened one of the drawers and pulled out his favourite lacy red teddy and held it up. "Want to wear this for dinner tonight Beckett?"

She snatched it out of his hand and pushed him away from the drawers. "Stay out of my stuff Castle," she said, giving him a mock glare.

Rick smirked back, "Well I have seen most of it already Kate as well as the rest of your stuff."

Kate gave him a classic eye roll and then pulled a bag towards her and emptied her lingerie drawer into it. "If you want to do something Castle," she said, zipping the bag shut, "You can empty your drawer, you're not going to need it any more are you."

Rick beamed at her before he opened his drawer and pulled out the t-shirt he kept here for sleeping in as well as the few clean shirts, socks, boxers and trousers. Kate gave him a beautiful smile as she handed him a bag to put it all in. "I really don't need it anymore," Rick whispered, taking the bag from Kate and dropping it on the bed, "Because now I have something even better. I have you moving into my loft."

Kate smiled and kissed him lightly before she pulled away and teased, "While my bracelet was lovely when I eventually got it, I was right when I said my present would be better."

Rick laughed as the two of them got back to work, sorting through what clothes Kate wanted to keep and move to the loft and what she would either bin or donate. While Rick mostly mucked around, trying to annoy Kate she managed to get through everything but her shoes within the time allotted.

She zipped up the last bag and gave Rick a smile before she pulled the sandal he was playing with, out his hands and put it back with its pair in the closet before she shut the door and stood. She grabbed the few bags and boxes that were still in the room, Rick grabbing the remaining ones, and the two of them carried them through to the door. Kate dropped them, as did Rick, and then she turned to him and gave him a smile. "Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug.

"I didn't do much," Rick said, "Really all I did was annoy you."

Kate shook her head and shrugged, "I didn't mean for this Castle. I meant for understanding and taking a small step rather than a giant leap."

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up a little to kiss her; she was bare foot so there was a significant height difference. When he pulled away he said, "No, thank you, for letting me in."

"I didn't have a choice Castle and you know it, you kept at it and broke down all my walls. It's like you said at the swings, you've had to claw and scratch for every inch and I fully intend to make it up to you for making you wait for so long."

"Worth it," Rick whispered, "So worth it."

Kate laughed and then pulled away completely. "Come on Castle, let's get these back home."

"Say that again," Rick begged as he picked up the pile of boxes and then tilted his head to look around the side to look at Kate.

She smiled, "Let's go home Rick."

He smiled happily and then followed along behind Kate as she grabbed a few bags and opened the door before heading towards the lift. It took a bit of time to get to the lift and then to get from the lift and out to the car as Rick couldn't see where he was going or where his feet were.

"When we move your books," he said as they made their way back up to the apartment to grab the few remaining bags, "We are so getting the boys to help shift them."

Kate laughed and let them back into the apartment.

The drive back to the loft was similar to the drive to Kate's apartment, Rick pushing the boundaries of what was appropriate for when they were driving, and driving in a police vehicle.

Back at the loft they only needed one trip to get everything unpacked from the crown vic thanks to the help of the doorman. When they got into the loft Kate started hanging stuff up while Rick went into the office and did some writing, knowing that Kate would prefer doing this on her own, so she knew where everything was.

When she was done she came out of the bedroom and came and rested her arms across his shoulders. When he stopped typing she said, "I have one request if I'm moving in Castle."

"And what's that Beckett?" he asked.

"Get rid of Boba Fett in the bathroom, I'm tired of jumping out of my skin every time I turn the light on in there at night."

Rick laughed and nodded, "Of course Kate, it's your house too so you have a say in what stays and what goes."

Kate kissed his cheek, "The only thing I want to change is where Boba Fett is, I love your loft Rick, just the way it is."

They heard as the front door opened and Rick sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to change the fact that my mother lives here, because I do."

Kate laughed, "No you don't Castle; you love her really."

Rick shrugged, "Yeah but it would be nice of her not to walk in on us again."

"Yeah I am never hiding in your closet again by the way," Kate said, pulling him up from his seat and poking him hard in the shoulder.

Rick smiled at her, "Well we need to go and tell her that you're moving in don't we."

Kate nodded and led the way to the door of the office and towards the kitchen, where they could hear Martha opening and shutting cupboards. "Hello dears," the older red headed woman said when she saw them.

"Mother," Rick greeted.

"Martha," Kate answered with a smile.

Martha studied the two of them for a minute and she smiled when she saw that Rick was looking happier than he had for the last couple of days. Kate also looked happy and relaxed she was glad to see. "So how has my son been treating you Katherine?" she asked, wondering if Rick had taken her advice about showing his commitment to Kate by giving her a ring.

"Kate's going to be moving in mother," Rick said without pomp and circumstance.

Martha smiled at the two of them, "That's brilliant. So when do I need to be out by?"

"Oh no Martha," Kate said, "This is your home too, I don't want you to feel you have to leave because of me."

Martha shook her head, "No Katherine, I have lived with my son long enough, it's time he had his loft back."

Kate smiled at her and then at Rick before she looked back at Martha and said, "If you are going to insist Martha then why not take over my lease. It's not much but I'm sure you can give it some of your Martha Rogers flair, and I'm sure Dee will love you."

Rick hugged her close to his side and pressed a kiss to her temple as she finished speaking. As much as he really did love his mother he was glad that she had offered to go and Kate saying she could have her apartment meant that he wouldn't have to worry about his mother being homeless, or living in a hotel, or staying in the loft for an unknown amount of time before she could find her own apartment.

Martha beamed at her and then came round the breakfast bar and pulled Kate out of Rick's arm and hugged her tight herself. "Thank you Katherine," Martha said honestly, "I would love that."

Kate smiled and then said, "Well at least that means I don't need to get movers to get rid of the furniture then."

Martha and Rick both laughed at her words and then Rick said, looking at his watch, "If you'll excuse us mother, we need to go and get ready for meeting everyone at The Old Haunt."

Martha nodded, and looked at Kate and smiled once more before she picked up her drink and headed up the stairs and into the room. She came out a few seconds later and called out, "I'm going out tonight children so don't wait up."

Rick cringed slightly as she headed back into her room before he whispered to Kate, "That is one thing I will not miss about having my mother living with me, her telling me she's going out on the prowl."

Kate laughed and then grabbed Rick's hand and dragged him to the bedroom to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

They got a cab to the bar rather than driving which meant they didn't have to worry about having a designated driver to get them home.

"We're going to be late," Kate said, glancing at her watch, "The boys are going to rip the piss."

"About what?" Rick teased.

"You know full well what about Richard Castle," Kate replied, "They are going to jump to the conclusion that we were…" she trailed off suggestively.

Rick laughed, "And they would be right."

Kate slapped his arm lightly, "They don't need to know that Castle." She blushed slightly at his words, Martha had left not long after she had arrived and they had had a bit of fun in the shower which was why they were now running late.

Rick just smiled at her and turned back to look out of the front window of the cab. Kate shook her head and looked out the side window, watching the sun as it appeared between the tall buildings of the city that was, and forever would be, her home, looking at it now she honestly couldn't believe that she had even for one second entertained the idea of moving to DC.

They pulled up in front of the bar and as Rick paid the driver Kate got out and waited on the sidewalk for him to join her. He got out and the cab drove away as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the two of them headed down the steps and into the bar.

They saw that everyone was already around their usual table so they headed straight for it, Rick nodding to the bar tender on his way past and indicating to bring them over something to drink. The man nodded and Rick turned his attention back to where Lanie and the guys had noticed their entrance and where Lanie was staring hard at Kate while the boys were both smirking.

Rick let Kate slid in beside Lanie while he took the chair. The boys continued to smirk and Kate just stared at them for a minute before she said, "Something you want to say boys?"

They boys looked at each other then Esposito's smirk widened and he said, "So you and writer boy, any reason you're late?"

"Writer man," Rick and Kate corrected completely in sync with each other which only increased the prominence of the smirks on both the men's faces.

Then the bar tender came over and handed the two of them beers before he walked away again, Rick giving him a nod of thanks.

Kate took a deep drink before she put the glass on the table and looked at the boys and stuck out her tongue, which caused great amusement for both Lanie and Jenny who then started laughing when she said, "You're just jealous that your boyfriend spends more time with me than with you."

The boys stopped smirking as Rick joined in with the laughter.

"So," Rick started, "Who wants to go first, Kate explaining about yesterday or the reason why the lovely Jenny hasn't stopped smiling since we got here?"

Jenny blushed but her smile never dimmed. "Kate can go first," Jenny said, "We can wait." They all saw as Ryan placed his hand over where his wife's was resting on the table.

Kate smiled at her and then took a breath and another drink of beer before she began. "You remember Agent Stacks?" she paused while Ryan and Esposito nodded an affirmative. "Well I got a job offer to do what he does in DC."

"Wow," Esposito said, "Congratulations."

"Yeah," Ryan said, "Congrats."

Jenny always put in her two cents while Lanie remained silent, she obviously knew about the offer already and she was more interested in what Kate was about to say.

"So when do you leave?" Esposito asked.

Kate and Rick shared a look before Kate answered. "I don't. I turned down the offer. My home and my life is here and I'm not ready to give that up quite yet."

Esposito looked slightly shocked at her response, as did the Ryan's. Lanie however smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand briefly, she was glad that her friend had come to a decision and that she was obviously happy with it. On her other side Rick took her hand and kissed her knuckles before resting their joined hands on the table in front of them.

"So you're staying?" Esposito asked, "You're really not even considering it?"

Kate shook her head, "I have everything I want right here, the perfect job, the perfect family, why would I want anything else?"

Esposito shrugged but it was easy to tell that he was glad that Kate had chosen to stay here, with them.

Ryan smiled and then said, "Well we have an announcement to make too." He and Jenny shared a smile before he continued, "As you know we were trying for a kid and we found out after Irish mob that Jenny is pregnant."

Lanie, Kate and Rick all whooped while Esposito clapped Ryan on the back, it may have been the second time he was hearing the information but it didn't make him any less happy than the rest of the group. They all offered their congratulations to the pair before Rick stood and headed behind the bar to grab something. Kate watched him go and then turned back to join in with Lanie who was quizzing Jenny on how she was feeling and how she had found out.

Rick was back a minute later carrying a tray with glasses and a bottle of something on. "Dude," Esposito said, "She's pregnant, she can't drink."

Rick rolled his eyes, "I know that Espo, I do have a kid you know." They all smiled before Rick continued, "It's alcohol free sparkling wine. We do get pregnant people in here from time to time and I like to cater to everyone, so I brought a couple of cases."

He poured everyone a glass and handed them around before taking his own glass. "To the Ryan's," he toasted, "Have fun with your little bundle of joy."

Everyone toasted and then Jenny said, "And to friends who have become family."

Everyone took a drink and then placed their glasses on the table. Esposito winced slightly and said, "It wasn't as bad as I was expecting but if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go and get a proper drink. Does anyone else want anything?"

He took orders from both Lanie and Ryan before Kate and Lanie moved to let him out. Once he was on the way to the bar the slid back into their seats. They talked for a while, until Esposito came back with the drinks and they had to stand again to let him back in. While they were standing Lanie gave Kate a look and whispered, "Are you sure about this Kate? Because when you came to see me you weren't and I honestly thought you were going to take the job."

Instead of answering she tapped Rick on the shoulder to get his attention then leant down to ask him in a low voice, "Do you mind if Lanie and I go into your office to get some privacy. She wants to talk to me."

"Sure," Rick said, "But don't be too long ok."

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek she picked up her and Lanie's drinks and led to way to the stairs by the bar that led down to the office, handing the other woman hers as they walked.

Rick watched them go then turned back to the table when he heard Esposito say in a low voice, "Whipped."

Jenny shook her head, "And you're not Javi."

Rick and Ryan both laughed at him and Rick raised the bottle to ask if Jenny would like a refill. The small woman nodded and Rick refilled the glass and placed the bottle back on the table before he said, "If you like this stuff I'll give you a few bottles by way of congratulations and for what you just said to dear old Esposito."

Esposito scowled at him before picking up his beer and taking a swig. Jenny politely declined Castle's offer and when she was finished Esposito asked, "So why did Lanie and Beckett need somewhere private to talk?"

"Lanie knew about the job offer," Rick answered, "Kate went to her for advice and I'm guessing Lanie is about to grill her about whether or not she's making the right decision or if she's just making the choice to stay because of me."

"Oh," Esposito said, "How come she didn't tell me."

"Just because she's your girlfriend Javi doesn't mean you have a right to know everything. It was Kate's news to tell not hers," Jenny said, taking a sip from her glass.

Esposito just grunted and both he and Rick took a mouthful of beer while Jenny and Ryan shared a look.

Realising how bad the mood had suddenly gotten Rick looked at Jenny and asked, "So how are you feeling about being a mother Jenny? Because you're positively glowing."

Jenny smiled at him and said, "I'm scared but I am looking forward to it so much."

**Wow, I've reached 10,000 words, only 40,000 to go**


	8. Chapter 8

They were silent as Kate smiled to the guy behind the bar and opened the door to the office. As they descended the steps the noise lessened considerably and by the time they reached the office itself all they could hear was the low muffled sound of life.

Kate headed straight for the sofa that Rick had put in here when he had brought the bar. Lanie followed behind her and then they both sat down. Lanie shifted her weight slightly and reached behind her to pull out something that was digging into her back. Kate blushed when Lanie pulled out one of her bras. Lanie raised an eyebrow and smirked as Kate snatched it from her hand. "Lost something did we," Lanie teased.

"Oh shush," Kate replied, "We couldn't find it ok and we were running late."

Lanie's smirk grew. "And what were you and writer boy running late for?"

"Writer man," Kate corrected.

"Well of course you would know," Lanie teased.

Kate rolled her eyes and quickly folded up the bra and shoved it into her pocket, intending to slip it into Rick's bigger pockets when they got back up into the bar. Lanie smiled at her then her expression turned serious as she said, "So, when I saw you last you weren't sure about the job and now you've come to a decision. If I'm honest I was expecting you to take to job, you seemed to be seriously considering it."

Kate sighed, "I was considering it Lanie but then I realised that this is my home and that I don't want to leave. It's like I was telling Gates, Stacks asked me where I saw myself in five years and at the time I wasn't sure but then I realised that I don't see myself in DC, I see myself here."

"With Castle?" Lanie queried.

Kate debated for a moment about telling her friend about to the proposal but then instead said, "Yes, with Castle, and with all of you. You are all my family and I don't want to leave that for DC. Stacks seemed miserable and I doubt he had anyone to go home to and I don't want that. Castle has finally broken down my wall and I don't want to run just because I'm scared."

"Scared?" Lanie questioned, not quite following her best friends train of thought, "What are you scared of?"

"It was just something my dad said when I spoke to him," Kate said, "He pointed out that I have never had a relationship last as long as the one I have with Castle, I always run and hide behind work when I get to this point because I'm scared, and I don't want to be scared anymore."

Lanie smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Kate," she said, "As long as you're sure this is what you want."

Kate nodded, "I am sure this is what I want Lanie, I have never been so sure of anything."

Lanie noticed something in her friends voice and her brow crinkled slightly as she asked, "There's something else you're not telling me. Castle didn't give you an ultimatum did he?"

"What!" Kate exclaimed, "No, nothing like that I promise."

"Then what?" Lanie wanted to know.

Kate smiled shyly and said, "He asked me to move in with him."

"Oh my god," Lanie said, "And you said?"

"Yes of course," Kate said, "I'm moving into the loft and Martha is taking over my apartment."

Lanie gaped at her for a moment before she beamed widely at Kate and said, "I told you so, I told you you and Castle were meant to be together."

Kate rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in disagreement.

"So Martha is going to be moving into your apartment then," Lanie continued, "Whose idea was that? Castle just wanting to get rid of his mom?"

Kate glared at her. "It was my idea. Martha said she was going to move out when we told her I was moving in and I said she could have my apartment," she all but snapped.

"Ok," Lanie said, "I was only joking Kate, no need to take everything so damn seriously."

Kate shook her head, "Sorry Lanie, it's been a stressful few days and I haven't been sleeping well."

Lanie nodded in understanding. She then looked up the stairs and said, "Shall we head back up. I'm sure you have something you need to give dear old Castle."

Kate laughed and shook her head even as she looked down to hide the light flush on her cheeks. Lanie laughed too and then the two of them finished their drinks and carried the empty glasses up the stairs and back into the hustle and bustle of the bar. Lanie headed back to the table while Kate headed over to the bar to grab them both another drink.

Lanie sat down beside Esposito and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she joined in with the conversation they were still having about Jenny and babies. When Kate joined them, having had a short talk with the guy behind the bar, she had always gotten on well with Rick's staff, even before they had started dating; she ran her hand over the back of Rick's head as she walked past.

Rick smiled at her then gave her a questioning look when he saw the smirk on Lanie's face. Kate tapped his leg and Rick looked down and saw Kate's bra. He looked back up at her and saw as she mouthed the word pocket. He took the item of clothing from her and shoved it into his jacket pocket, which was now hanging on the back of his chair, hoping that no one else saw. Luckily for him they were all still talking about babies.

"So what were you and Beckett talking about Lanie?" Esposito asked his girlfriend when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Mind your own Espo," Kate replied before her friend could.

Rick, Lanie and the Ryan's all laughed at Esposito's expression before Kate took pity on him and said, "I was just telling her that I'm moving into the loft."

That got a reply of shocked silence from the rest of the table. "Gee guys," Rick said, "No need to be so shocked, it's not that amazing."

"Congratulations," Jenny said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," both Ryan and Esposito said before Esposito continued to say, "We're not shocked Castle, just a little surprised is all. I never would have expected Beckett's to agree to move in with you right now is all."

Kate just smiled and shrugged before she answered. "Well he asked and I said yes Javi, what's so hard to get your head around?"

Esposito just looked at her while Lanie laughed and reached over to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth, "Just drop is Javi; you had to have known it was coming."

Esposito shrugged and Jenny then said, "While this has been a lovely evening we need to go, being pregnant is surprisingly tiring and don't even get me started on the morning sickness."

"It's worth it though," Kate said.

"Yes," Jenny said, giving Ryan a loving smile, "So very worth it."

Ryan beamed at all of them, he was obviously so proud of his wife and their news. They all said good night and went their separate ways, Jenny and Ryan leaving together and they were quickly followed by Lanie and Esposito when they finished their drinks.

Kate and Rick however stayed at the table a little longer before Rick gathered up all the empty glasses and took them over to the bar and the two of them left. Luckily it was still fairly early so hailing a cab wasn't too difficult.

Once they were in the cab Kate leant heavily against Rick and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple before he said in a low voice, "We still need to tell Alexis and your dad that you're moving into the loft. I would hate for your dad to go to your apartment and instead find my mother entertaining some of her acting friends."

Kate laughed, "I'll ring him tomorrow, get him to meet me for lunch or something." She paused before asking, "You don't mind if stay at the precinct or whatever do you?"

"Of course not," Rick answered quickly, "He's your dad and if you just want it to be the two of you then so be it, plus that means he won't be able to kill me."

Kate laughed, "He wouldn't do that Castle; he knows how much I care about you."

Rick smiled at her and kissed her temple once more. "We can ask Alexis for dinner," he said after a few seconds of silence, "Tell her then."

Kate nodded, "Sure Rick that would be great."

Rick smiled and the two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

**I feel a little guilty about this chapter since I have an exam tomorrow morning and I should have been in bed an hour ago but instead I stayed up to finish it opps.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and there will hopefully be more soon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the good luck wishes, six down two to go and then I finish school :D**

**Anyway here's the next chapter**

By the time they got inside the loft they were both exhausted, neither had been sleeping well the last few days and those days had been trying on the both of them. They shut the door and both kicked their shoes to the side before hanging up their jackets, Kate using the peg that had been cleared for her without really telling her it was hers. One day Alexis had just hung her coat there and it had become her peg.

"Do you want some food?" Rick asked sleepily.

Kate shook her head, "All I want is to get some sleep."

Rick nodded and the two of them made their way towards the bedroom. "Do you think Martha is home yet?" Kate asked as she undressed and slipped into the shorts and large t-shirt she had left on the chair that morning.

"Probably not," Rick said, stripping down to his boxers and then grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer, "We'll see her doing the wake of shame in the morning I'm sure."

Kate laughed and pulled back the covers and got into her side of the bed and then smiled at Rick when she saw what t-shirt he had pulled out. "Really Castle?" she said, "Isn't that a bit big headed of you? Wearing a shirt about your books to bed."

Rick was wearing one of the t-shirts they had given out of the last tour, showing a silhouette of Nikki Heat, just like the one from the cover of the first book. Rick just shrugged and got in beside her. "Did I ever say I was sorry?" he asked suddenly.

"About what?" Kate asked, she had no idea what he was on about.

"I know that you caught a lot of flak at work about the cover art and then books in general," he said.

Kate shook her head and brushed a kiss across his lips, angling her body for a clearer path. "It's not so bad, just the usual ribbing really."

Rick smiled, "Well that's good since I just picked the cover art for the next book."

"Oh," Kate said, "Can I see it?"

"In the morning," Rick said, "Right now we both need to sleep don't we."

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

She slide down under the duvet and Rick did the same. They faced each other for a moment before Rick moved closer and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and returned it before pulling away and snuggling deeper into the duvet and pillow. Rick smiled and watched her for a moment before he reached over her and turned off the bedside light.

In the light that came around from the curtains from the street outside he could see as Kate's lips lifted slightly into a small smile and as her face relaxed as she joined the land of dreams. He continued to watch her before he too fell asleep.

They both woke at the same time to the sound of the front door shutting, it wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet either. "Mother, is that you?" Rick called.

"Yes Richard," came the reply from the stairs, "Now go back to sleep."

Rick smiled before he moved closer to Kate, meaning there was now only a few inches between them. Kate smiled and kissed his nose before she turned over and pushed her back against Rick's chest. He smiled into her hair and wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him almost possessively. He felt as her breathing evened out and then he too fell asleep, the smell of Kate's hair taking him to dream land and happy dreams.

It may have been a hard few days but now it seemed they were well and truly on the way to sorting everything out.

The next time Kate woke up Rick's arm was still wrapped around her and she could tell from the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back that he was still asleep. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was still fairly early but it was too late for her to go back to bed.

It had been warm last night so at some point they had obviously kicked off the duvet and Kate gently kicked her legs free before working on getting out of Rick's hold on her. She carefully lifted it and then slipped out. When she was clear she put his arm back down on the bed and watched as Rick crinkled his nose and moved his arm around to try and find her. She was half worried he would wake up but then he relaxed and rolled over, lying on his front and spreading across the bed like a starfish, taking up all the room.

Kate smiled before she quickly made her way out of the room and towards the kitchen. She wanted to make up from leaving so early the day she went to see Lanie so she intended to make breakfast for the three of them.

She had just finished putting the scrambled eggs and bacon onto plates when Rick came wondering out, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I thought you'd left," he said in a low voice, coming up behind her and giving her a quick hug.

"Nope," Kate said, "I made breakfast."

Rick smiled. "I can see that Detective," he teased.

Kate just rolled her eyes and asked, "Coffee?"

"Please," Rick answered, grabbing a plate and filing it with food.

Kate smiled and filled a mug with some of the coffee she had put on to brew before she passed it to him and filled her own cup and grabbed her own plate.

They had just gone back for seconds when Martha made her appearance. She came sweeping down the stairs, a wide smile on her face.

"Morning mother," Rick said, "Can I get you anything, aspirin or maybe a Bloody Mary?"

"Haha," Martha joked, "My son, always the comedian." She reached for a cup and poured herself a mug of coffee. She then looked at Kate and said, "Katherine my dear, when can I start moving into your apartment? The sooner I leave the sooner you have the place to yourself."

Kate blushed. "I'll talk to Dee about changing my lease over into your name when we're finished at the precinct for the day," she answered, before finishing her plate of food and putting it on the side, ready to go in the dish washer when all the dishes were finished with.

Martha smiled at her, "Thank you dear."

Kate smiled and caught sight of the clock on the cooker and said, "If you'll excuse me I need to have a shower now so I can get ready for work." She gave both of them a smile before she headed back into the bedroom, to decide what she was going to wear and to have a shower.

Rick watched her go and then turned to Martha when she quietly cleared her throat. "So," she said, "Katherine is moving in, does that mean you finally asked."

Rick looked away but smiled lightly. "I asked her," he answered in a low voice.

"And?" Martha asked in a voice equally as low.

"She said no," Rick answered quickly, "Well actually she said not yet."

Martha frowned, "So you're engaged to be engaged?"

Rick smiled and nodded, "I couldn't have put it better myself mother."

Martha shook her head, "The pair of you are going to be the death of me."

Rick laughed before he put his stacked his dishes with Kate's. He then went into the cupboards, looking for some Tupperware for all the leftover food that Kate had so expertly cooked. Martha watched him for a moment before she shoed him away saying, "Go and get ready Richard, I'll put all this away."

Rick looked at her in mock shock. "Really mother? How much did you drink last night? Are you feeling alright."

Martha smacked him lightly across the back of the head before she moved past him and took over. Rick took another moment to smirk at her before he followed Kate and headed into the bedroom to get in the shower when Kate was finished.

Martha watched him go and shook her head, she could see how much the two meant to each other, a blind man could, and she was glad that they seemed to be getting their acts together. Moving in together may be a small step but all the small steps eventually added up.

She smiled again before she put the left overs on the side and put what dishes there were into the dish washer.


	10. Chapter 10

As Rick waited for Kate to finish in the shower, he had toyed with the idea of joining her but then had decided against it, he got out what he was going to wear today.

Kate came out wrapped in a towel and watched as Rick went through his shirts. "You are such a girl Richard Castle," she said, "Just pick a shirt already." She laughed as Rick jumped and then grabbed the hairdryer from top of the dresser and plugged it into the wall.

Before she could turn it on though Rick wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his chin into the side of her neck. She laughed as his stubble tickled her skin and caught sight of his eyes in the mirror. His gaze was full of absolute and pure love and Kate felt her heart beat quicken. She knew how he felt but she had had no idea just how he actually looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking and she seriously wondered how they hadn't been rumbled before if this was the way he looked at her all the time.

She turned in his arms, one hand holding up the towel, before she said, "I love you Rick."

He gave her a winning smile and kissed her lightly before he let her go and said, "If you'll excuse me dearie, now her highness is done in the shower it's my turn."

Kate slapped his ass as she made his way past her, part teasing and part to tell him off for calling her dearie and her highness, which he knew she wasn't a fan of. Then, just as Rick entered the bathroom, Kate saw him look back over his shoulder and she dropped the towel. She saw Rick gulp slightly before he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kate smirked, he really should have known better than that by now, she did quite well when it came to revenge from him trying to be funny.

She dressed quickly before she grabbed the hair dryer and started on her hair, using the blow dryer to dry and style her hair. When she was done she put on her father's watch and sat on the bed, waiting for Rick to get out of the shower and get dressed. Eventually she got bored of waiting and went to knock on the bathroom door. "Come on you great big girly, you take longer in the shower than I do and I'm the girl in this relationship."

She heard movement on the other side of the door and moved back to the bed, picking up the book she was currently reading and leaning against the head board, she opened it to where she had stopped the last time she had had a minute.

The door opened and Rick came out in a pillow of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist. Kate peaked around the book as he dropped the towel and started to get dressed for the day. He looked over at her and she quickly turned her attention back to the words on the page. She heard Rick snort under his breath and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

When she was sure he was busy again she looked back around the book and looked Rick up and down. So far he only had boxers on put he was in the process of pulling up his trousers so Kate had an excellent view of how the fabric of his boxers hugged his ass.

This time when Rick looked at her she couldn't hide back behind the book quickly enough and Rick smirked. "Who's the perv now Beckett?" he teased.

Kate gave him the classic Beckett eye roll, the one that had become so familiar over the first few years of their partnership but had become less common in the last two. "Just hurry up, you'll make us late and then Gates will kill the both of us."

Rick smirked and pulled on his shirt and left it open as he went to the dresser and picked a pair of cuff links. Once they were in Kate put the book down again, no longer bothered enough to pretend to read, and stood and went to help Rick do up his buttons.

He smiled at her, "Well this is new; normally you're ripping my shirts off not helping me put them on."

Kate just smirked as her deft fingers continued up Rick's chest, doing up each button as Rick made sure his trousers were done up. When Kate finished she kissed him lightly before she took a step back and headed towards the bedside cabinet. She knelt by the bed and opened the little cupboard that made up the base below the draw and pulled out her gun and holster, she liked to keep it within easy reach just in case.

Rick watched as she stood and attached the holster to her belt before she slid the gun home. "That gets hotter every time I see it," he said in a low voice, moving closer to her.

Kate knelt again and pulled out her cuffs before she shut the door and stood, turning to face Rick. She kept her eyes fixed on his as she attached the cuffs to her belt as well. Rick shook his head and closed the gap between them. "You," he said, kissing her hard, "Are a tease."

Kate smiled and kissed him back before she pulled away. "Come on Castle, we need to get going, we have paper work to do."

Rick shook his head but followed along behind her. "You mean you have paperwork Detective," he corrected as he geld her jacket open for her before grabbing his own, "I don't have anything to do."

"Well in that case," Kate said, "You might as well stay here and get some writing done."

Rick pouted and opened the front door. "Bye mother," he called up the stairs.

"Have a good day Richard, Katherine," came the muffled reply from Martha's room.

Rick shook his head and let Kate leave first before he followed after her and shut the door.

"We should have Alexis over tonight," Kate said as they made their way towards the lift hand in hand, "Tell her I'm moving in before I actually do it."

Rick nodded and pushed the call button for the lift. As they waited Kate said, "I'll tell me dad at some point too."

Rick nodded once again, "And tell him you're staying."

"Yeah," Kate said, "And that." She knew that conversation could be a little bit difficult on the both of them but she also knew it had to be done.

Rick gave her hand a squeeze just as the lift arrived. They got in and travelled down in contented silence, nodding to the few people who got on on the way down. Once they reached the ground floor they both exited and headed towards the door onto the side walk. Once there they both headed for Kate's car, which they had parked out front rather than in the underground parking.

The drive to the precinct was made in just as much silence as the trip in the lift but it was never awkward, not like the silences of the last few days had been and for that both Rick and Kate were glad beyond measure.

They parked in the underground parking at the 12th and then made their way to the lift, their hands once again joined. Once in the lift they stood at the back and stood close together, barely a hair's breadth between them, and their hands still joined. Or at least they did until the lift stopped on the homicide floor and they put a more reasonable distance between them. Gates knew but she had said she wanted plausible deniability and standing that close in the lift would blow that right out of the water.

Kate headed towards her desk, where she could see the pile of paperwork that was waiting for her, while Rick headed into the break room to make them both another coffee. Kate sat and started sorting the files into piles, somewhere paperwork from previous cases that needed looked over and filed while some were cold cases that Gates had brought up from storage for when the teams had no fresh cases and which they were expected to look over until they got a call for a body drop.

Kate smiled at Ryan when he walked past her a few minutes later and sat at his desk and started on his paperwork for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

When lunch time came around Kate left to go and meet her father at their normal café. She had rung him earlier that morning and he had agreed to meet her at their café. She didn't know how long she was be but she had told Gates that she may be a little late back and Gates had been fine with that as long as she came back if there was a call.

She took her leave from the boys and left Rick looking like a little lost puppy. She gave him a smile from the lift before she headed back down to the garage to get her car.

When she got to the car she turned on the radio and found a good song before she started the car and started to drive. It didn't take her long to reach the café and she sat in the car for a minute, to collect her thoughts, before she got out and headed into the building, heading for their normal table where she could already see her father sitting.

Jim saw her coming and stood to give her a hug before they both sat down, sitting opposite each other in the booth. "I ordered your usual, hope that's alright," Jim said, taking a drink from the cup of coffee on the table between them.

Kate smiled at him and nodded, "That's fine thanks dad."

"So," Jim said, "It was only a few days ago we were last here. Is there something wrong? Is this about the job?"

Kate opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again as the waitress came over with their food. Kate and Jim both smiled at her as she placed the plates in front of them. When she had walked away again Kate poked at her food with her fork for a few moments before she said, "I'm not taking the job dad. I made up my mind and I'm going to stay here."

That stopped Jim dead. "Did Rick give you an ultimatum?" he demanded.

"What!" Kate exclaimed, "You're the second person who assumed I was staying because of Castle."

Jim looked a little sheepish at her response but he persisted, "So if not Castle then why?"

Kate took a bite of food before she answered. "I realised that this is where I belong, New York is my home and I'm not ready to give up the city and job I love to move to city and another job. Feds have always annoyed me as a cop yet I was ready to drop everything and run to become one."

Jim was silent as he digested what his daughter had just said and Kate took the chance to eat something before he spoke.

"You're sure?" he questioned.

"Yes," Kate nearly snapped. "Sorry," she said when she realised how rude that had sounded, "But so many people have asked me that I wouldn't be staying if I wasn't sure."

Jim smiled at her. "So what about Rick?" he asked.

"I'm not going to run," Kate said, "We've been through too much together and he had put so much into us over the years and I owe it to him to try."

Jim smiled again, "My Katie, all grown up."

Kate nearly rolled her eyes but managed to stop herself, "I've been an adult for a while now Dad."

"I know, but that wasn't what I said was it. It's nice to see you not running and hiding Katie Bug."

They both ate some more and sat in silence for a moment before Kate spoke again, "I'm moving into the loft." She said it quickly and then watched her father to gauge his reaction.

He finished chewing and then swallowed before he looked her up and down and said, "So he didn't make you stay but you're moving in with him."

Kate nodded, "Yeah. He asked and I said yes."

Jim was silent a moment longer before he smiled, "Good and I won't ask if you're sure since I'm sure that will end in me getting shot."

Kate smiled and then two of them finished eating making small talk. As they paid the bill and walked out to Kate's car Jim pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud that you came to a decision that you're obviously happy with."

Kate smiled, "Thanks Dad. Well I need to get back to the precinct."

"Busy?" Jim asked.

"Not really," Kate answered honestly, "There hasn't been a call so we're on paperwork."

Her father smiled, "Ah law, enough paper work to bury any felon."

Kate laughed and Jim soon joined in, it had been a joke between Johanna and Jim when Kate was little and they were working on cases, the amount of paperwork they had to read through and the amount they had to do was enormous.

Kate hugged Jim once more before she got into her car and drove away.

She got back to the 12th and up onto the homicide floor. She was met by the sight of Rick, Esposito and Ryan throwing a ball around. She walked over and intercepted the ball being thrown the Rick. "Gates not around?" she asked with a smile before she threw the ball to Esposito who leaned back slightly in his chair to catch it.

"She's gone to lunch," Ryan said, "Although she'll be back soon so we better put that ball away."

Esposito nodded and threw the ball over the desk to his partner who then put it in his top draw.

The rest of the day was quiet, no body drops, so the three Detectives worked though the paperwork while Rick did a bit of work for the upcoming chapters of the next book, which he had started working on that morning. When the clock struck five they all packed up and left together. Ryan and Esposito got off the lift in reception while Rick and Kate travelled down to the parking garage together, to get the crown vic and head for Kate's apartment again.

"I'll ring Alexis when we get to yours," Rick said as they pulled out into the flow of traffic, "Ask her to come round from dinner so we can tell her."

Kate nodded, "Ah ok. I'll just talk to Dee quickly and then we can carry on packing up my stuff. I'll leave all the furniture and stuff for Martha, make it easier for her."

Rick smiled; he really did like Dee and could see Dee and his mother getting on very well. "What about your Dad?" Rick asked, "How was your lunch?"

Kate smiled before she answered, "It was good thanks Castle. I told him I was staying in New York."

"Good," Rick said, "What did he have to say about that?"

Kate shrugged, "He asked if I was sure and then I kind of snapped at him that I was sure and that I was sick of people asking me that."

Rick smiled, "I'm just glad it wasn't me, you would have shot me."

Kate laughed, "Then I told him that I was moving in with you."

Rick actually looked nervous as he asked, "What did he have to say about that?"

Kate reached across the centre console and ran a soothing hand down his cheek. "He said he was happy that I was happy."

Rick smiled at her and then she dropped her hand. The rest of the ride was in silence and when they reached Kate's building she parked and said, "You go on up and let yourself in Castle. I'll talk to Dee and then be right up."

Rick nodded in agreement and got out; grabbing the boxes they had collected from the back of the car to take up with him so they could start boxing up more of her personal belongings.

They got out and headed into the building and once there Rick headed towards the lift while Kate headed over to Dee's apartment.

When she joined Rick twenty minutes later he was sat in front of her bookshelf, carefully placing all the books into boxes. He looked up as she came in and smiled before he held up a battered and slightly singe book. "I take it this got caught in the fire," he said. When Kate nodded he asked, "Why did you keep it?"

Kate went and sat cross legged on the floor beside him before she took the book off him and looked at it. "I saved what I could," she said eventually, "And this is one of the things I saved."

"But why not just buy a new one?" Rick asked, "Or you could have just asked and I would have happily replaced it."

Kate shook her head, "I did buy a new one but I kept this one too."

Rick's brow crinkled. "Why?" he asked.

She handed it to him, "Look at the inside cover."

Rick did as she bid, carefully opening the book to the title page. "I signed it," he said when he saw his familiar scrawl looking back at him.

Kate nodded, "But you didn't sing it for me, you signed it for my mom."

Rick looked at her and then looked more closely at the page before he looked back at Kate and said, "I met your mom and never knew it."

Kate shrugged. "She tried to get me into your books and she took an afternoon off work just to get this signed," she took the book from him and shut it carefully, "It was only after she died that I picked up one of your books from where she had left it beside the bed." She looked up at the still partially full bookshelf and pulled off another slightly damaged book, although this one had no fire damage and just looked incredibly dog eared and well read. "This one actually," she said, handing it to him, "You signed that one too."

Rick opened the book and read what he had written.

_Kate_  
_Not my best work but it is always nice to meet an actual fan.  
I don't know why your eyes look so sad but remember to always look on the bright side  
Richard Castle_

Rick looked back over at Kate and could see that she had tears in her eyes. "I stood in line for hours," Kate said, "And those words made it all worthwhile."

Rick carefully placed the book on top of the other signed book before he placed a hand on Kate's check and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm glad I could help, even just a little," he whispered.

Kate smiled at him, "Your words saved me Rick. You wrote about justice and putting the bad guys away and that gave me hope that one day I would be able to do the same to my mother's killer."


	12. Chapter 12

After Kate's little reveal of just how much Rick had helped her after her mother's death they had gotten back to work, clearing the bookshelves and boxing up all the books and knick knacks that Kate had placed there over time.

When they had finished they stacked the boxes in the middle of the room, they had decided that they were only going to take the basics, like clothes, for now and leave all the bigger things like the book until they were ready to take all of it to the loft.

They made their way back out to the car and once they were driving again Rick asked, "So what did Dee say when you spoke to her earlier?"

"She said it would be fine for Martha to take over my lease and she seems to know her as well," Kate answered, "Well she recognised the name at rate."

Rick nodded then grimaced, "Oh great, she'll get all big headed."

"I always wondered where your massive ego came from," Kate mussed before pulling off the road and up to the sidewalk in front of the loft.

"Funny," Rick said before he got out of the car and headed into the building.

Kate laughed to herself before she followed him in. She caught up with him just as he got into the lift. "So," she said, leaning against the back wall of the lift, beside where Rick was leaning, "What time is Alexis getting here?"

She knew that he had rung her while she had been at lunch with her father to ask her to come for dinner that night. "Around seven," Rick said, "She sounded worried on the phone though."

Kate could see he was fretting and said in a calming voice, "It's only because you called her to invite her over for dinner Rick. She doesn't know why so she is probably jumping to conclusions, just like you would."

Her words had the desired effect because he nodded and relaxed a little. The lift reached their floor and the two got off and headed to the loft. Rick pulled out his keys and opened the door.

Since they had some time they decided not to get straight into cooking, they would have plenty of time for that later, instead they went into Rick's office and he did some writing while she went into the bed room and grabbed her book before coming back into the study and making herself comfortable on the sofa.

She found the sound of the tap of the keys soothing and it soon lulled her to sleep, her book falling open on her chest as her grip on it weakened. When Rick looked over an hour and a half later he couldn't help but smile, she looked incredibly innocent and young. He stood and stretched, working out the kinks that had arisen thanks to the speed at which he had been typing up the next few chapters, as well as spending a little time and looking over what he had already done.

Once he was all sorted he moved over to the sofa and carefully picked up from Kate's chest and put in the bookmark and then placing it on his desk as he made his way out to the kitchen. He tried to do everything quietly, leaving Kate to sleep a while longer but his plan was foiled when he dropped a load of cutlery on the floor which made a surprisingly loud noise on the kitchen floor.

He heard as Kate came out of the study and looked up from where he was picking up the mess he had made to see her rubbing her eyes clear of sleep. "Sorry," he said, standing and putting it all on the side, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kate just smiled at him and then grabbed the knife that Rick had missed and placed it with the others where Rick had placed them on the side. "Don't worry about it," Kate said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, "I needed to get up anyway, I said I would help you cook dinner."

Rick just smiled at her and the two of them got to work in the kitchen, working together effortlessly to get everything ready.

They were so absorbed in their work that they didn't even notice as Alexis let herself in. She stood for a moment and watched as her father and Kate danced around each other easily, and she watched as Kate flicked water at him after she had washed her hands.

She smiled to herself and took off her shoes and coat before she cleared her throat to make her presence known. Both Kate and Rick turned towards the sound quickly and once they saw who it was they both gave her a sheepish look.

"Alexis," Rick said, "Sorry, we didn't hear you come in."

Alexis just smiled and moved to give her dad a hug before she moved on the Kate and gave her a quick hug too. Kate was shocked for a moment, the only time they'd really hugged was after Rick and Alexis had gotten back from Paris and that was because she had been so very glad to see her alive and well. She soon got used to it though and hugged the girl back.

When Alexis pulled away she smiled and said, "Something sure smells good."

Rick smiled, "Well it should be done soon so you can see if it tastes as good as it smells."

"Is Grams around?" Alexis then asked.

Rick shook his head. He had called Martha once he had gotten off the phone with Alexis and told her about their plans but she had bowed out due to prior commitments. "She has rehearsals at her school tonight," Rick answered.

Alexis nodded and then moved out of the way so that Rick and Kate could get everything out of the oven. "What are we eating?" Alexis asked.

"I made your favourite," Rick said, "Lasagne and sautéed potatoes."

Alexis beamed at her father then helped Kate to lay out plates and cutlery for the three of them. Once they sat down to eat, each having a generous portion of the food, Alexis said, "Not that I don't love your cooking dad but why did you call me?"

"We just wanted to tell you something," Rick answered.

Alexis looked between the two of them and could see from the looks on their faces that it wasn't serious. "Your dad asked me to move into the loft with him Alexis," Kate said, "And I said yes."

Alexis was silent and took a mouthful of pasta without saying a word. Kate looked at Rick and her concern was clear on her face. Rick had always loved how well Kate and Alexis got on with each other, even if they had a little trouble after her shooting. Rick gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he reached under the table and gave her hand a squeeze. Kate squeezed back and then looked back at Alexis, wondering what the young adult was thinking.

Alexis swallowed her food and then smiled at the two of them. "That's great," she said truthfully before eating some more pasta and potato.

Rick smiled at his daughter and also continued to eat. Kate was still for a moment before she carried on eating too.

"So Alexis," she asked a few minutes later, "Are you looking forward to your trip to Costa Rica?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, now that Dad has finally paid I'm really looking forward to it."

Kate looked at the man next to her and raised an eyebrow before she shook her head. Rick looked sheepish but took a mouthful of food instead of saying anything.

"He's just worried about you," Kate said, "He's your father, it's his job."

Alexis gave her a smile, "IS your dad the same?"

Kate nods, "Ever since I was born and he will until the end of time."

Rick then smiled at the two of them before he moved closer to Kate and kissed her temple. Alexis smiles at the two of them then gets up to take her dirty dishes into the kitchen, picking up Rick and Kate's on her way past.

"You know she'll be fine," Kate whispers to Rick, "She's sensible, more so than her father at any rate."

Rick laughs at her words and kisses her temple again before he too stands and picks up the nearly empty lasagne dish. Kate waits for him to pass her and grabs the dish the potatoes had been in before following him out.

"Alexis," Rick says just as she comes up behind him, "You know I just worry right, I trust you to be sensible but after Paris I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Alexis moved and kissed her father's cheek before saying, "It'll be ok dad."

"I know pumpkin," Rick said hugging her for a moment, "But like Kate said, I'm your dad, I'm going to worry."

Alexis smiled, "I'm sure Kate can keep you busy enough so you won't even notice I'm gone."

Kate blushed bright red while Rick took a step back and looked his daughter up and down before he laughed and shook his head. He grabbed hold of both Kate and Alexis and pulled them into a hug. "My two favourite girls," he mumbled into their hair.

Alexis hugged the two of them and without any hesitation Kate squeezed the girl with one arm while squeezing Rick with the other.

"How about a film?" Alexis mumbled into the circle, "I don't need to be back to the dorm for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rick said, pulling away and going to one of the cupboards, "I'll get the popcorn and snacks if you two want to pick a film."

Alexis and Kate both nodded before they headed into the lounge and towards the TV. By now Kate knew where all the DVDs were and what most of them were so it didn't take them long to pick something out.

When they decided they put it on and let it cycle through the previews while they waited for Rick to join them. He soon did, carrying two bowls of popcorn, sweet and caramel. He put them on the table and then headed back over to the kitchen.

"Do you want some wine Kate?" he called out.

"Yes please," Kate answered, eating a few pieces of popcorn.

"What about you Alexis?" Rick called, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Soda please dad," Alexis answered.

He came back in, carrying two wine glasses, a bottle of wine and a can of soda from the fridge for Alexis. He put the two glasses on the table and handed Alexis her drink before he pulled the cork from the bottle of wine and poured a glass from himself and Kate. He left the two glasses on the table while they all got comfortable to watch the film, Rick and Kate sitting close together on the sofa, Kate leaning against Rick's shoulder while Alexis got comfortable on the floor, leaning against Rick's knees.

"There's room up here for you Alexis," Kate said, not wanting the young woman to feel like Kate was pushing her onto the floor on purpose.

"I'm fine on the floor thanks Kate," Alexis answered.

"Everybody comfortable?" Rick queried as he reached forward and grabbed to two wine glasses. When both answered in the affirmative he picked up the remote from the arm of the sofa and pressed play.

**I have finished school :D so I'll have a lot more time to write until I can get a job which means more chapters for you, hopefully.**

**Also if anyone can help me out with information about Max, are he and Alexis still together because I'm not sure if I've imagined a break up or not. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

When the film finished Rick put the leftover food into a tub for Alexis to take with her back to the dorm. "Will mean you don't come sneaking back in here again," he joked as he handed it to her.

Alexis shook her head before turning to Kate. "I'm glad he's not going to be on his own when I'm away, I would have worried about him doing something stupid."

Kate smiled, "Don't worry Alexis; I'll keep him from misbehaving."

"But I though you liked it when I was bad," Rick whispered in her ear. She elbowed him in the ribs in response.

Alexis gave the two of them a knowing look before she turned and headed out of the door, heading back for the dorm so she could get a decent night's sleep before class tomorrow.

Rick and Kate watched her go and once the door had shut, after Rick had hugged his daughter again, they both went and tided up what was left from cooking dinner earlier that evening. Once that was done, and the TV had been turned off and everything was back in its proper place Rick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Thank you," he whispered, "For what you said tonight."

Kate rested her head against his and whispered, "It was nothing Rick really. She is sensible and she knows how to handle herself." She paused for a moment before saying, "If it would make you feel better I'll give her some self-defence training and a mace before she leaves."

"Would you?" Rick whispered in response.

"Of course," Kate said, "She's your daughter I would do anything to keep her safe."

Rick pulled her in for another kiss, this one harder, more passionate than before. "I love you," he whispered as he took her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

"I love you too Castle," she said before they began to undress each other.

No more words were spoken that night and the only sounds that disturbed the silence of the loft were their groans and moans as they slowly tortured each other.

The next morning Kate woke up first and took the chance to watch Rick as he slept. Due to their late night activities the night before the sheet was wrapped around their waists, almost tying them together. Kate rolled further onto her side and reached across to gently stroke his face, her fingers gently skimming across his stubble. As much as she loved him clean shaven she had rather liked it at the beginning of their partnership when Rick had had a little bit of facial hair.

Even in his sleep Rick wanted her to be close to him. He nuzzled his face into her hand, scratching the skin on her palm of her hand. She smiled to herself and gently scratched her nails a long his jaw line. His nose scrunched a little and she stopped moving her hand, hoping to leave him asleep just a little while longer. Once he stopped moving Kate began her ministrations again. It had been a while since she had had the opportunity to do this; normally she woke to the sound of the phone ringing or her alarm, both of which would normally wake Rick too. She took a look over Rick's shoulder at the clock and realised it was still fairly early.

She untangled her legs from the sheet, doing her best to get Rick's out too, before she pulled it up and over the two of them. Once they were both covered she turned her back towards Rick and moved backwards into him. The arm that had before been resting on his side, the other under his head like a cushion, moved to her hip and he pulled her closer. A still asleep Rick then kissed the back of her neck softly before he stopped moving again. Kate smiled, even in his sleep her wanted her close which she was glad of as it meant that the last few days were being put behind them, which was what she wanted. She quickly feel back to sleep, happy in the knowledge that they were on the road to recovery after the events of the last few days.

The next time she woke up it was because her phone was ringing. She felt as Rick shifted behind her and smiled while she rolled away and grabbed the phone from where she had managed to throw it onto the bedside table the night before at some point during getting the two of them undressed. She lay on her back as the answered the phone, "Beckett."

"Wake you up did I?" came Esposito's teasing voice.

"Yes," Kate answered sharply, "Now what do you want?" She knew there was no need for her to be snappy but she had been quite happy in the land of dreams, feeling safe in Rick's arms.

"We've got a call," Esposito answered, ignoring her grumpy tone which she was glad of.

"Ok," Kate answered, swinging her legs out of bed, "What's the address?" As she spoke she grabbed the pad and pen that Rick had put in the draw on her side of the bed once she had started to sleep her regularly. She noted down the address that Esposito read out. "I'll be there as soon as possible," she sad when he had finished speaking.

"Sure thing Beckett," Esposito said before hanging up.

Kate sighed before she pushed the sheet off and put her legs over the edge of the bed. When she went to stand however an arm around her waist pulled her flat on the bed, her head cushioned on Rick's chest. She laughed and struggled to get free of his grip. "We have a case Castle, time to let me up."

Rick sighed but let go of her waist. She got up off the bed and then went over to the wardrobe while saying, "You don't have to come Castle; stay in bed if you want to; it's still early after all."

Looking at the clock Rick saw that she was right; it had only just past seven o'clock. "Na," he said, getting up and stretching, "I'm awake so I might as well come with you."

Kate just smiled in response and the two of them quickly showered, Kate showering while Rick made coffee, before they both grabbed the to go cups from the counter and headed out of the door and to the lift.

"So what happened?" Rick asked as they drove.

"Don't know," Kate answered, "Espo just said that we had a call, didn't go into any details."

Rick nodded and the two remained in silence for the rest of the trip. They pulled up in front of the house that Esposito had given the address for. "Is this within the 12th's jurisdiction?" Rick asked as they got out.

Kate nodded, "Just yes."

Rick nodded and the two headed towards the front door which stood open, nodding to the uniform as they passed where he was standing at the gate. They headed into the house and folded the sound of voices into the main sitting room where they could see Lanie crouching over a body her back to them.

There was blood everywhere and there were smashed picture frames and vases all over the places. "What happened here?" Kate asked as she and Rick made their way carefully towards the bodies and Lanie.

"We got a call about an hour ago," Esposito said as he came round the corner from another room, which Kate guessed was probably the kitchen. "The neighbour called it in. Says she heard shouting, said it sounded like a serious argument and then saw a man run across the back garden. She was scared so she didn't want to leave the house and called us. Uniforms arrived within minutes and found this." He gestured to the body, "This is Mr Reynolds, he and his wife live here with their son."

"Where are the wife and son?" Kate asks as she looks over Lanie's shoulder.

"Wife is upstairs in their room," Esposito answers, "Dead as well. She was on her way out of the room when it happened."

Kate just nodded, it was sad but they had a job to do. "What about the son?" Rick asked.

"The neighbour said he was at a friend's house last night," Ryan said coming into the room, "She saw them leaving yesterday afternoon and then come back without the son."

Kate nodded, she was glad that there were no more dead bodies in this house and especially not that of a young boy. She shook her head quickly to clear it before she turned to Lanie. "What have we got Lanie?"

Lanie moved away from the body, "Shall I start with our victim upstairs or the victim down here."

"Mr Reynolds please," Kate requested, "I'll go upstairs and look for myself before you say anything if that is alright."

"Of course," Lanie answered. "Mr Reynolds, he has defensive wounds on his hands and arms from where he attacked whoever was in the house before the attacker got the upper hand and sliced his throat. Going by the clean edges of the wound I would go with something sharp like a knife and since there are none missing from the kitchen our killer brought it with him."

Kate nodded, now understanding the arterial spray that covered the sofa which Mr Reynolds was lying in front of as well as the ceiling and a small amount on the walls as well as all over the floor where he had continued to bleed out after his throat had been cut.

"Does time of death fit with the neighbour's story?" Kate questioned.

"Yes," Lanie answered with a nod.

"Ok," Kate answered before she turned and headed towards the stairs, Lanie and Rick following her.

They climbed the stairs, careful to avoid the bloody footprints that CSU had marked. They came to the landing and could see that the wife's feet were still in the bedroom while her top half was lying on the other side of the door, her left hand on top of a baseball bat that she had obviously grabbed before she went downstairs to help her husband.

"She has no defensive wounds," Lanie said, crouching by the body which was lying head down on the floor careful to avoid the blood pool from where Mrs Reynolds had bled out, "This attack was quicker than her husbands; he slit her throat before she had a chance to react."

"Could there have been two attackers?" Kate asked, crouching beside her best friend.

"I won't know until I get them both back to the morgue," Lanie answered, "And examine their wounds more closely."

"Of course," Kate said, standing again and heading back to where Rick was standing, a sick look on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked in a low voice, "You can go home if this is too much."

Rick shook his head, "I just can't help but think of their son, he's lost both his parents on the same night and in such a violent way."

Kate just nodded sadly but before she could say anything to comfort him they all froze as they heard a noise coming from the room at the end of the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Both Kate and Esposito reached for their weapons, taking them out of the holsters and pointing them towards the door the noise had come from. "Who cleared the house?" Kate hissed, gesturing to Rick and Lanie to get behind them.

"The uniforms should have when they first arrived," Esposito answered.

"Did you see the first responder," Kate said, "He was a kid who looked like he was going to be sick, I don't think he had the stomach after what he had seen."

"Shit," Esposito muttered, "So what are we going to do?"

They all heard as the noise started up again, it sounded like someone moving around in the room behind the door. "Lanie stay here," Kate said as she and Esposito moved forward, Lanie nodded and moved so she was out of the line of site of the door. Rick followed behind them, not wanting to miss anything. Kate put her fingers to her lips in a gesture for silence as she reached for the door handle. She looked at Esposito to check he was ready and once he gave a nod she opened the door and the two of them went in, sweeping the room. Rick came in behind them and saw that the room was empty, and it looked like it was the son's room, complete with glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. The two detectives frowned and then span when they heard the noise once again, from inside the closet. Rick was the closest and was the first to react. Even as Kate and Esposito brought their guns up once more he opened the closet then dropped to his knees.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "It's alright, we're the police; we're not going to hurt you."

Kate and Esposito holstered their guns as they moved and saw who Rick was talking to. Hiding in the closet was a young boy, his face covered in tears and clutching a battered teddy close to his chest. Esposito left the room, going to make sure that the house was indeed empty, while Kate went and crouched beside Rick.

"I'm Kate," she said in a low voice, trying the put the child at ease, "And this is Rick." She looked around the room before back at the small boy. "Is this your room?" she asked gently.

The boy gave a slow shallow nod. Rick smiled at him. "I like the stars," Rick told him.

Kate gave Rick a quick smile before she looked back at the boy. "Do you want to come out of there?" she asked, offering the boy her hand. The boy however shook his head and moved further back into the closet, obviously still terrified of whatever he might have seen. "Ok," Kate said, "Why don't I leave Rick with you until you're ready? Does that sound alright to you?" She spoke in a low voice so not to frighten the boy further and he responded with a nod as well as moving out of the corner a little more.

Kate smiled at Rick before she leant in and whispered, "I'll get Lanie to do something about out there and then when he's ready you can take him straight out."

Rick nodded and Kat gave the boy one last reassuring smile before she turned and left. Rick turned his attention back to the boy. "Can I come in there with you?" he asked in a low calming voice.

The boy nodded and moved to the side, giving Rick more room. Rick moved into the space, his back resting against the back of the wardrobe and his feet sticking out into the room. "So," Rick said when he was comfortable, "What's your name?"

The boy however didn't answer, just pulled his teddy closer to his chest, its head right under his chin.

"That's alright," Rick said, "How about this little guy?" He gently tapped the teddies arm, "What's his name?"

The boy again didn't answer, he didn't move except to brush the tears that were still threatening to fall from his eyes. "Hey there," Rick comforted, "There's no need to cry." He lifted his butt a little from the floor before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his hankie. He sat back down and handed it to the boy, slowly. First the boy flinched away from his out stretched hand but then when Rick remained stationary the boy relaxed once again and reached for it. He dried his eyes and then went to hand it back to Rick. Rick however shook his head, "It's ok; you can keep it."

The boy gave another small nod and clenched the piece of fabric in his small hand, bits poking out of the top and the bottom of his closed fist. "Are you ready to leave yet?" Rick asked in a quiet voice.

When the boy shook his head Rick nodded. "That's ok," Rick said. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and offered it to the boy, "Do you want to play on this until you feel up to leaving?"

The boy however shook his head and Rick put the phone back in his pocket. "How about a story?" Rick then asked, "I'm good at telling stories." He noticed how the boy's eyes brightened at his words even if he still hadn't made a sound, other than the occasional sniffle. He gave the boy an encouraging smile while he gave the boy a closer look. He couldn't have been much older than about five and was obviously scared of whatever had happened in the house that morning.

"So," Rick began, "There once was a little boy and the little boy had a teddy. Now this teddy was no ordinary teddy, he was special. Because the little boy loved his teddy so much the teddy would come to life and would play with the little boy." Rick paused for a moment and looking at the boy was glad to see that his grip on the bear had loosened and he looked a little more relaxed. "The teddy and the boy would spend all day together," he continued, "And they were best friends. They did everything together from reading to playing in the garden to getting tucked in at night." He stopped again and saw that the boy's eyes were beginning to droop. "One day the little boy forgot his teddy when he went out with his friends and left the bear sitting in the window. The bear spent the day sitting on the bed, not knowing what to do with himself. When the boy got back he went straight to his room and jumped on the bed and held his teddy close. I'm sorry the boy said, I didn't mean to leave you here teddy, I've missed you all day. The teddy had been annoyed at being left but at the boys words he knew that it had been an accident and that the boy still loved him. He forgave the boy and hugged him back. From that day the boy never forgot his bear, even when he moved out and went to college the bear went with him and while he lost the ability to move he knew that the boy still loved him and always would."

He finished speaking and the boy was fast asleep. Rick carefully got out of the closet, careful not to jostle the boy or wake him up. He picked up the dinosaur back pack that was beside the bag and grabbed a few changes of clothes from the closet as well as the book from the bedside table. Once he was done he put the bag over his shoulder and went back into the closet. He gently picked the boy up, one arm under his legs while the other supported his back and stood up straight. The boy stirred but Rick soothed him with a few quiet words. Once the boy was back asleep Rick slowly made his way out of the room. He came out into almost dead silence which he guessed meant that CSU were still processing downstairs.

Kate saw him coming from where she and Lanie were covering the blood stain with a sheet. "Is he asleep?" she asked in a low voice.

Rick nodded, "I told him a story and he fell asleep."

Kate gave him a soft smile before she said, "Let's get him out to the car before he wakes up."

Rick nodded and made his way down the corridor and then down the stairs and out the door, Kate going ahead of him to clear the way and tell Ryan and Esposito they were going back to the 12th with the boy.

She opened and held the back door of the car and moved to the side so that Rick could gently put the boy in a seat and belt him in, tucking the teddy into the belt too to make sure it didn't go anywhere. Once Rick was sure he was secure and had placed the bag in the foot well, he and Kate got into the front and drove off.

"Has he said anything to you?" Kate asked in a low voice, checking the rear view mirror quickly to check the boy was still asleep.

Rick shook his head, "Not a word."

Kate sighed. "The neighbour was wrong, they obviously all came home and she just missed the boy. I hope he didn't see what happened Rick, he's so young."

Rick reached across and gently squeezed her hand before he turned in his seat to check the boy once more. He was a little worried as there wasn't a boaster seat and they had had to make do with folding a blanket Kate had found in the boot.


	15. Chapter 15

They made it to the precinct and Kate pulled into the garage. She stopped the car and both she and Rick turned in their seats to look at the still sleeping boy. "Should we wake him?" Kate asked in a low voice.

Rick shook his head, "Let him sleep as long as possible Kate."

Kate nodded. "Are you alright to carry him up to the bull pen Castle? I don't want you to hurt your knee again," Kate said, giving Rick a worried look.

Rick gave her a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm fine Kate, he's not that heavy. My knee feels fine."

Kate nodded and then two of them got out and headed round to the passenger side back door. Rick opened it and carefully undid the belt, trying to move the boy as little as possible. He picked the boy up like he had before, one arm under his legs the other supporting his back. When he moved back Kate moved forward and picked up the teddy from where it had fallen onto the seat and placed it on the boys chest and brought the boys hand up to cover it.

Rick watched her careful movements with soft eyes, one day she was going to make an amazing mother. Kate caught his look but quickly looked away, as much as she had grown used to how Rick looked at her the look in his eye at the moment was different to anything she had seen previously. Instead she looked into the car and picked up the pack from where it still sat in the foot well. "What did you pick up?" she asked him quietly, shutting and looking the car door before leading the way to the lift.

"A few changes of clothes," Rick answered as Kate pushed the button and the doors shut, "And a book. Enough until we know what's going to happen to him."

Kate nodded, "When we get upstairs I'll ring protective services and see if he has any relatives."

They both looked down when the boy gave a small cry and began to stir. "Shush," Rick soothed, rocking him gently to get him back to sleep.

Kate reached across and ran her hand gently across the boys' hair, hoping to help Rick soothing him. Rick gave her a warm smile when the boy quietened once more and turned in Rick's arms, snuggling into his chest more. The lift stopped and dinged and once the doors opened the two of them stepped out. "What shall I do with him?" Rick asked, aware that as soon as people started to arrive in the bull pen it was going to get loud.

Kate was going to answer when Gates came over to them, a frown on her face. "Detective Beckett," she said, "Why does Mr Castle have a sleeping child in his arms?"

"His parents were both murdered this morning sir," Kate answered, "We found him hiding in the closet in his room."

Gates nodded. "That explains why he is here but why is he sleeping?"

"We found him in tears sir," Rick answered, "And while Kate went to clear a path for us so that he wouldn't have to see his dead parents I told him a story and he fell asleep."

Gates nodded again. "Ok, well ring child services and find out who can take him."

"Yes sir," Kate answered.

"And in the meantime there is a sofa in my office," Gates said, "It is quiet and out of the way in there."

"Yes sir," Kate said again, "Thank you sir."

Rick also inclined his head before he walked over to the office door. Kate and Gates followed along behind him and Kate opened the door for the two of them. Rick walked over to the sofa while Gates took her seat behind the desk. Once Rick had put the boy down he made sure that the teddy was still there before he took off his jacket and draped it over the boy like a blanket.

Kate and Gates watched as he stepped back and then turned to them. Gates gave him a soft half smile, so small and quick he wasn't even sure if he had actually seen it or had just imagined it, before she said, "Go and get on with the case Detective, Mr Castle, I'll keep an eye on the boy until he wakes up."

Rick and Kate both nodded and headed towards the door but a few words from Gates stopped them. "What is his name?" she questioned.

Rick and Kate looked at each other before Kate answered. "We don't know sir, he hasn't said a word. We'll look it up."

Gates nodded and put on her glasses, a clear sign that it was time for the two of them to leave. They headed straight for Kate's desk to start looking into the boy's murdered parents as well as what they were going to do with said child. Kate quickly typed in the families details and learnt that the boy's name was Thomas. She picked up her phone and rang child protective services before moving to the side so that Rick could use her computer to look into the Reynolds' and see if either of them had a criminal record. While she usually wouldn't let Rick anywhere near her computer during a case this case was different and she needed to concentrate on what was said on the other end of the phone.

She took Rick's chair beside her desk leaving her chair free for him to use. He gave her a smile before he sat and began typing. Kate had just been connected when Rick's hand strayed towards the lever that changed the height of the chair. She kicked his hand away lightly and shook her head at him while saying, "Yes hello, this is Detective Kate Beckett from the 12th Precinct badge number 41319. We had a call this morning to a double homicide and the victims' five year old son was found hiding in his bedroom closet at the scene." She waited for a moment as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone and watched as Rick got on with what he was doing. "Thomas Reynolds," she said into the receiver, yes both parents are dead." She paused and listened again before she said, "We haven't got to the next of kin yet." She looked over at Rick and gave him a small smile. "Ok, thank you. We'll be ringing the family to inform them of the deaths of Mr and Mrs Reynolds so you will not have to ring them no. However in the mean time we don't know what to do with the boy currently asleep in our Captains office." There was another pause before Kate said goodbye and hung up.

She sighed a little before saying to Rick, "They'll send someone over to pick up Thomas until we can find whoever his new guardian will be."

Rick nodded. "Neither of them had a record Kate," he said, "As far as I can see."

Kate nodded and then she stood. "I'll go tell Gates his name is Thomas and then we can get on with putting up the murder board and the case."

Rick nodded as Kate turned and headed towards Gates' office. She told the older woman that the boy was called Thomas and turned to leave but then stopped when she saw that the teddy bear had fallen onto the floor. She bent and picked it up before she tucked it back into Thomas' arms and gently moved his hair out of his eyes. She turned away again and saw that Gates was watching her closely. Rather than saying anything Kate was surprised when Gates gave her a small and a nod before turning back to the work in front of her.

Kate left the office and headed back to her desk. "Out of my chair Castle," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Rick answered with a smile and moved for her.

She sat down and looked at the monitor in front of her and began to type. She looked at the screen for a moment and then sighed.

"Do you want me to leave Beckett?" Rick asked, "So you can make to call?"

Kate shook her head, "No, you're fine here Rick."

"So who is the next of kin?" Rick questioned before Kate could begin to dial.

"Mrs Reynolds' is the only living relative either of them seem to have," Kate answered. "It looks like both sets of parents have been dead for years although there is something up with Malcolm's details, it seems a little too well put together."

Rick just nodded; knowing that once they rang the sister they would hopefully get some more answers about Malcolm Reynolds too well put together records. Kate dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up. Rick sat in silence, knowing that this phone call was hard on both Kate and the victims' family.

"Hello," Kate said a few seconds later, "My name is Detective Kate Beckett from the New York Police Department, is this Penny Porter?" She waited for an affirmative answer before saying, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but earlier this morning your sister Elizabeth and her husband Malcolm were found dead in their home in New York." Rick could hear as the woman on the other end of the phone gave a cry and began talking quickly. Kate waited for her to take a breath before she said, "Thomas is safe and is currently asleep in our Captains' office and will be looked after by child services until such time as you can get here and arrange what is going to happen to him. As it is an on-going investigation I unfortunately can't tell you much Miss Porter." She waited for another few moments before she said, "I am sorry for your loss." After a few more minutes Kate hung up and gave a sigh of relief, she hated making those phone calls almost as much as people hated receiving them.

She looked over to Rick and said, "She says she'll get here early tomorrow morning, catch a flight from Washington."

Rick nodded before he stood and headed to the break room; both of them could do with some coffee right about now.


	16. Chapter 16

They sat and worked through what little information they already had and when Ryan and Esposito got back they added more and looked through all the witness statements that had been collected by the uniforms.

Kate and Rick couldn't help but glance at Gates' office every so often; just to reassure themselves that Thomas was ok and still asleep, which they both knew was best for him right now. When Esposito arrived he came over to the two of them and handed Rick a plastic bag. Rick frowned and looked inside.

"I saw that you grabbed a bag for the kid," Esposito explained as Rick pulled out a tooth brush and some child's tooth paste, "So I thought he might appreciate having his own tooth brush."

Kate smiled at him, "You're a big softy at heart Javi."

Esposito just rolled his eyes and went to his desk.

Ten minutes later a lady got off the lift and came towards them. "Detective Beckett?" she asked as she reached them.

"Yes," Kate answered, "Are you from protective services?"

The woman nodded but before they could get any further there was a shout from Gates. "Beckett, Castle get in here the boy has woken up and is panicking since he doesn't know where he is or who I am."

Kate and Rick quickly stood and hurried into the office, the woman from protective services close behind them as Gates stepped to the side to let them in. Thomas had managed to squeeze himself between the end of the sofa and the wall and you could hear him crying as soon as you entered the office.

Rick and Kate quickly went to go and kneel in front of the boy so that he could see them. "Hey there buddy," Rick said gently, "It's ok, you're in a police station."

"Do you remember us Thomas?" Kate asked quietly. "We found you in your bedroom cupboard, I'm Kate and this is Rick."

The boy began to calm down and moved out of the corner. "Hey," Rick said softly, "It looks like you've lost someone." He had seen that the teddy was still on the sofa. He picked it up and offered it to the boy. Thomas came completely out of the corner and took the teddy from Rick's hand before he shocked everyone in the room and wrapped his arms tight around Kate's neck, burying his head in her shoulder.

Kate sat still as stone for a moment before her arms wrapped around the small boy and hugged him close. She looked over at Rick, her eyes wide with shock at what had just happened. Rick gave her a soft smile before he moved to kneel behind her. "Hey there Thomas," he said in a soft voice, running a soothing hand over the boys head while his other hand he placed on Kate's other shoulder, "It's ok. This is where Kate and I work and this office belongs to Kate's boss, there's no need to be frightened."

Thomas unburied his head from Kate's shoulder, where he had managed to hide under her hair, but didn't let go of his grip around Kate's neck. "Now then Thomas," Rick continued in a quiet voice, "Do you want to say hello to the lady who's going to look after you until your Auntie Penny can come and get you tomorrow?"

Thomas looked at Rick and then up at where Gates and the woman from protective services were watching them closely before he shook his head and buried it back into Kate's curls. Kate turned her head to look at the boy and Rick, before she put one arm on the arm of the sofa and stood, using the arm to keep herself from over balancing. Once she was standing, Rick by her side, they both turned to look at Gates and the woman.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, "I never did ask your name."

"Clara Roberts," the woman introduced herself. She looked at Thomas, who had half unburied his face and was now looking at her, "And you must be Thomas."

The boy didn't answer just looked over Kate's shoulder to where his bear was lying abandoned on the floor. Rick followed his gaze and then bent to pick it up. Instead of handing it to the boy he tucked it between Thomas' and Kate's bodies, so that it wouldn't fall again. Thomas looked at him for a long moment before he turned back to watch the two other women in the room.

"His aunt is coming to get him tomorrow?" Clara asked.

"Yes," Kate answered, "She should be getting here sometime tomorrow morning."

"We'll take him for the night then," Clara said, "There are a few places we can take him."

At her words Thomas began to furiously shake his head before he buried it back in Kate's shoulder. Kate rubbed his back, not sure what else she could do to comfort the obviously terrified boy. Rick also moved closer and his hand joined Kate's on Thomas' back.

"Why are you so scared Thomas?" Rick whispered to the boy, "This nice lady is just going to look after you until tomorrow."

Thomas shook his head again and wrapped his arms tighter around Kate. "Hey Thomas," Rick said gently, "You need to loosen your grip a little bit before you hurt Kate." They all saw as Thomas nodded into Kate's shoulder and loosened his grip but still hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Thomas," Clara said softly, coming closer, "Do you want to come with me so that these lovely people can get on with their work?"

When Thomas didn't answer, or even move, to show that he had heard what Clara had said Gates came forward to stand just in front of Kate. "Did you see what happened?" she asked, "Is that why you're so scared?" Thomas nodded before Gates continued in an even quieter voice, "Do you know who did it?"

The boy nodded again and both Kate and Rick's hearts broke for him. Kate hugged the little boy harder as he buried his face back into her shoulder and started to sob softly.

Gates turned to Clara and said, "If he saw who it was and he knows who it was our murderer could well have seen him."

"We can take him to a safe foster home," Clara said.

Gates looked back to the sobbing boy, who still had his head buried in Kate's shoulder and both Rick and Kate's hands on his back trying to sooth him, before she shook her head. "The boy stays here," she said, "Where we can keep an eye on him and maybe get an idea of who our suspect is."

"What about tonight?" Clara questioned, "He can't stay here."

"He can come home with us," Rick said, "I have more than enough room for both Kate and Thomas, that way he's with people who he seems to trust and has police protection."

Gates narrowed her eyes slightly before she nodded. She looked back to Clara. "Will that be ok with you?" she asked.

Clara looked at the group of three before she nodded, "That should be fine. It also means I don't need to find secure housing for the night." Clara then looked at Rick and Kate and asked, "Will you be able to handle a small child?"

"I have a grown up daughter," Rick said, "We'll be fine."

Clara seemed happy with his answer because she nodded. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a few business cards, one of which she handed to Gates and the other to Rick as Kate's hands were still full. "If you have any problems," she said, "Give me a call and I'll take Thomas to a foster home."

Rick and Kate both nodded and Clara bid them all a good bye before she left.

Gates looked back to where Kate and Rick were still trying to comfort Thomas. "Are you going to take him home now Mr Castle?" she asked.

Rick looked at the boy and shook his head. "No," he answered, "He seems happy here for the time being; I guess he feels safer with so many cops around. Sensible boy."

Gates nodded, "Until he is going to be able to leave with the two of you, you can keep him entertained here, but I don't want his disrupting anyone else."

"You hear that Thomas?" Kate asked gently, "If you promise to behave you can stay with me and Rick here. Do you think you can behave?"

Thomas nodded again and then let go of Kate's neck and spread out his arms towards Rick. Rick took him and gave Kate a smile, "He obviously knows which of us is in charge here."

Gates snickered at that and then opened the door for them to leave. Rick left first and headed towards the desk while Gates placed a hand on Kate's arm. Kate stopped and looked at her. "I'm glad you decided to stay Kate, I'm not sure what would have happened to that boy if someone but you or Mr Castle had found him."

Kate inclined her head before she left and headed to sit at her desk.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time lunch time rolled around Rick had set Thomas up in the conference room with an empty note book and some coloured pencils they had dug out the bottom of Kate's draw. He still hadn't spoken a single word and both Rick and Kate had decided against trying to push him, he had been through enough already.

When they had first left Gates' office they had all three sat at Kate's desk, Thomas dozing once more against Rick's shoulder. As soon as the pictures had started to go up though Rick had taken Thomas somewhere he couldn't see them. To begin with the boy hadn't been happy, he wanted to be near both Kate and Rick and he had made it known by starting to cry as soon as Rick had begun to walk away. They had soon sorted that by Kate coming with them to the conference room until Thomas was engrossed with the drawing and she had gone back to the board, Rick along with her. Every so often would go back and check on him and once he was sure that he was happy he would go back and help Kate again.

When lunch time did arrive Rick went to go and get Thomas to go and take him to get some food for everyone. "Do you want to come with me to get lunch for everyone?" he asked to boy softly.

Thomas nodded and once Rick had got him down from his perch he offed the boy his hand to hold. Thomas looked at it for a few moments before he took it, his tiny hand engulfed in Rick's much bigger one.

After checking that Kate had turned the board around so that Thomas wouldn't see anything, Rick led the way out of the room and towards where Esposito, Ryan and Kate were working, going through witness statements, phone records and bank records for both Mr and Mrs Reynolds. "We're going to go and get lunch," Rick said to them all, "Aren't we Thomas."

Thomas nodded and tucked his bear closer to his body. Kate smiled at Rick and asked, "Remys?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Thomas, "Burgers and fries ok for you Thomas?"

Thomas nodded again, more vigorously this time, and Kate and Rick shared a smile before Rick began to make his way towards the lift. Thomas however wasn't having any of it and pulled away and headed back to Kate and grabbed her hand from where it was resting on the arm of her chair and gave it a pull. "Do you want me to come too?" Kate asked softly.

Thomas nodded and Kate looked at Esposito and Ryan and said, "We'll go and pick up lunch for everyone. We'll eat here though."

Esposito and Ryan both nodded and Esposito said, "Have fun guys but take your time."

Thomas dragged Kate over to where Rick was still standing and then looked between Rick and the hand that was still holding the bear, obviously wondering how he was going to be able to hold onto Rick's hand and the bear at the same time. Rick smiled at him before saying, "Why don't you hold Kate's hand on the way there and then mine on the way back, that way you can keep hold of your teddy." Thomas nodded and gave Rick a small smile. Rick looked up at Kate and they both shared another smile, this was the first time since they had found him in the closet that morning that he hadn't looked scared.

As a group they headed to the lift and pushed the right floor. The lift stopped a few times, for people to get on and off on different floors, and each time the doors opened Thomas would shy away a little. Each time Kate gave his hand a reassuring squeeze while Rick would give him an encouraging smile.

When they reached the ground floor they let everyone else in the lift out before they too left and headed out onto the street. They headed off down the sidewalk towards Remy's, Kate still holding onto Thomas' hand while Rick walked on his other side.

At Remy's they were greeted by their normal waitress, who over the last few years of late nights and the occasional lunch date had gotten to know the two of them quite well. "Rick, Kate," Gloria greeted them, "The usual?"

Rick shook his head in response, "Not today thank you Gloria. We were going to pick up something for the boys and then head back to work."

Gloria nodded and then looked over the counter and saw Thomas. "Hello there," she said, "And who are you?"

"This is Thomas," Kate answered for the boy who was looking around the room.

Gloria looked between Kate and Rick before she asked in a low voice, "Case related?"

When Rick nodded Gloria dropped it, knowing that they couldn't talk about an on-going case and even if they could they wouldn't as they had a small child with them. "So what can I get you?" she asked instead.

"Well our usual minus, especially the shakes," Rick answered before he continued to ask for what Ryan and Esposito liked. When he got to what Thomas wanted he looked down at the boy and asked, "Do you know what you want Thomas?"

The boy nodded and then pointed to the menu, where there were pictures of the meals. "Is that what you want?" Rick checked, pointing at the same thing. When Thomas nodded Rick looked at Gloria, "And that too please Gloria."

"Of course," she answered, "Is that all?"

Rick and Kate shared a look and then Kate nodded, "Yes thanks Gloria, and all to go please."

Gloria smiled and got busy getting their order together while Thomas let go of Kate's hand and took Rick's. Rick looked over at Kate and could see the soft look in her eye as she watched the two of them. Kate caught his eye before looking away hastily and back to where Gloria was busy getting their food ready.

She couldn't help but feel attached to this small boy and whether it was the cop in her being protective or some mothering instinct that she rarely saw she didn't know. Because of that she couldn't hold Rick's eye when he was with the boy, it brought up some uncomfortable feelings she didn't know if she was ready to face yet.

"We can talk about it if you want," Rick said in a low voice, surprising her, "Later."

She shouldn't have been surprised by his words really; after all he knew her better than she knew herself a lot of the time. The evidence was around them right now, he had waited for her, not only because she had asked but because, even before the shooting, he had seen something in her that she hadn't. He had based a series of books on her because he had seen something in her that she herself hadn't.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts by Gloria handing Rick the food and Rick paying her. She smiled at Gloria as the older woman said, "Good luck with the case and enjoy the food."

Thomas waved to her with the hand that was still holding the bear as they headed back out on to the street. Gloria waved back and then back to the rest of the customers. After a few steps Kate reached across and took the bag of food from Rick, who had been struggling to balance the tray with the shakes on and the bag in one hand.

When they got back to the precinct they headed straight into the conference room, not giving Thomas a chance to see anything that was on the board. Ryan and Esposito followed after them and spoke to Kate about a discrepancy they had found in Mr Reynolds personal finances.

They all took a seat around the table and started eating, Thomas smiling a little as Esposito filled his burger with fries before eating it. Ryan paid extra attention to the boy which caused Esposito to ask, "Practicing are we Kevin?"

Ryan shrugged, "So what if I am a little, my wife is pregnant after all."

Rick and Kate smiled at the two of them before they all fell silent and got back to eating and drinking what was in front of them. Once they were all done, Thomas finishing with them because he had only had a kids meal, Rick stayed with Thomas while the boys went back out to work on the case and try and find a lead. Kate also stayed and sat next to Rick opposite Thomas. "Thomas," she said in a low voice to get his attention. When Thomas looked at her she said, "Do you remember what the man looks like?"

When Thomas gave a slow unsure nod Rick looked at Kate and leant across to whisper in her ear, "He's five Kate; he's not going to remember."

"He might be able to give us something to work with," Kate hissed back, "We have nothing except the anomalies in Mr Reynolds bank records and knowing that our suspect could be a 6 foot 2 male wearing dark trousers and a dark jacket on the night of the attack. Besides he said he knew the suspect so he should be able to describe him."

"He's not talking Kate," Rick replied, understanding where she was coming from, "How are you planning on getting a sketch?"

"We can use a computer programme and Thomas picks what features he thinks are the best fit," Kate answered before looking back at the boy. "Do you think you can do that Thomas?" she asked softly.

When Thomas nodded Kate smiled and stood. "I'll be right back," she said, walking behind Thomas and brushing a hand over his head as she passed.

A very long and silent hour later they had a rough idea of what the man could possibly look like.

Since Thomas had said, well not said but gotten across, that he had known the killer before last night they were going to go back to the house and see if there were any photo albums they could look through to find the mystery man as well as asking the neighbours to see if they knew who it was. That plan however didn't take shape as Gates came out of her office to speak to them. "Ryan, Esposito," she said and once she had their attention she continued to ask, "Are you ok to carry on without Detective Beckett and Mr Castle?"

Both Ryan and Esposito nodded while Kate asked, "Why sir?"

"I want you to take Thomas and go home," she said, looking between Kate, Rick and the small boy who was still in the conference room, "He has been here long enough for today already, especially after what happened this morning."

"So Castle takes him home," Kate said, "And I join them later."

"No," Gates said shaking her head, "He wants to two of you so the two of you go."

Kate went to argue but then Esposito said, "Just go Beckett, we'll have a look in the house at the photos and if we don't get anywhere we can look into it tomorrow, ask the sister if she knows who this guy is."

Kate nodded and then looked at Rick and asked, "You ready to go?"

Rick nodded and as Gates returned to her office the two of them went into the conference room to get Thomas and go home.

"Don't you need to tell Gates about your address change?" Rick asked in a low voice as the entered the conference room.

"Yeah," Kate murmured back, "I do but not yet, let her have plausible deniability a little longer."

"Mmmm," Rick answered as he picked up the pack from the sofa and Kate went over to Thomas.

"Come on Thomas," she said, "Time to go to Rick's house."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to dtrekker for the brilliant cover**

They made it back to Rick's loft and found something on TV that Thomas was happy to sit and watch. Once he was settled and engrossed in the SpongeBob Squarepants marathon Rick had managed to find Rick and Kate headed into the study. They closed the door over but left it open enough so that they could see Thomas and make sure he was alright.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked eventually, keeping his voice low so that Thomas wouldn't hear them over his cartoon, "You've been off all day."

Kate looked at him and then looked away again, even when the young boy wasn't around, she was still struggling to look him in the eye. She knew that they needed to talk to each other, to avoid miscommunication like the last few days, but she wasn't sure where to even start when it came to this conversation.

Rick however was having none of it. "Come on Kate," he said, "We need to talk about whatever is bothering you, no more beating around the bush and getting things wrong." Rick was adamant in his opinion and his words, he really did not want any more miscommunication between the two of them, it had caused them enough heart ache already.

Kate nodded and checked on Thomas, glancing through the crack in the door, before she began to speak. "There's something about Thomas," she said slowly while keeping her voice low, "He's making me realise that I do want more with my life Castle, more of a life with you."

"You want kids?" Rick questioned.

Kate nodded. "I think I do yeah but I'm scared Rick, I'm absolutely terrified," she said in a rush.

Rick reached out and gently placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "What are you scared of Kate?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm a cop Rick," Kate answered, looking out the door and at Thomas who was still watching TV, "I don't want any child to go through what I went through, I couldn't bring a child into the world knowing that I may not come home one night."

Rick felt his heart break a little at her words. He knew that her mother's death had affected Kate, how could he not after so many years and what they had been through together, but he hadn't realised that had made her scared to have children. "Kate," he said in a low voice, "You would make an amazing mother no matter what happened. You make an amazing cop and you'd put the same dedication and care into a family as you put into a case, if not more. You would never leave a child on purpose, look at Thomas, you've made him feel safe all say Kate, he trusts you the way only a child could, he knows that you won't go anywhere, you won't leave him."

Kate took a deep breath to try and calm herself as she felt her eyes fill with tears. Rick obviously saw because he moved his hands down from her shoulders to round her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug. Kate couldn't hold the tears any longer and began to cry quietly into Rick's shoulder. Rick just held her and rubbed her back soothingly. After a bit Kate turned her head into his neck and muttered, "Thank you Rick, you seem to know just what to say to make it all better."

"Always," Rick whispered, turning his head and kissing the top of her hair softly.

After a few more minutes Kate pulled away and wiped her eyes, her head turning to check on Thomas once more. Rick followed her gaze and smiled, Thomas was still happily sat watching SpongeBob, his bear held tight against his chest. "See," Rick said in a low voice, "He's happy and safe because of you."

Kate smiled at him and as she finished wiping her eyes she spoke. "Remember when we had that case at the sci-fi convention?"

Rick nodded. "I remember that Creaver mask all too well," he answered, shuddering for good measure as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

Kate laughed lightly before she continued. "When you were worried about the gun emitting radiation you said that you wanted the option of having more kids open." Rick nodded at her words. "So you want more? I mean Alexis is a grown up, do you really want to do all of that again?"

Rick looked her straight in the eye and said, his tone leaving no room for interpretation, "Katherine Beckett I would be honoured to have a child with you."

Kate continued to hold his eye and then smiled, Rick smiled too and then the two of them burst out laughing, neither could help themselves. "So," Rick said eventually, "A baby."

Kate smiled, "Eventually maybe yeah."

"But I have to marry you first," Rick said with a smile.

"I never said that," Kate replied, looking away and at the floor.

"I want to do it right this time Kate," Rick insisted, "Not like Meredith which was for all the wrong reason because I felt like I had to and not like Gina. Third time lucky and the third time will last."

Kate smiled at him, early on in their partnership his previous relationships and his playboy ways had bothered her but now, now she knew that the playboy persona was put on for the cameras and both his divorces hadn't been his fault.

"I will never cheat on you," Kate said, "Not like Meredith did, I want you to be my one and done so badly Rick."

"Wait here," Rick said, "Just wait right there for one minute ok."

He rushed over to the desk and pulled open some of the draws, looking for something and Kate was sure she knew what it was. She moved over to him, intending to tell him not yet but before she could reach him he turned and dropped to one knee and opened the little box once more. "Katherine Beckett, make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?"

She shook her head and placed her hand over his, shutting the box. "Not yet Rick ok," she whispered, "I do want to marry you but ask me again when this case is over, ask me again."

Rick nodded and stood and placed the ring back into the draw where he had found it.

"I love you," Kate said, "I really truly do." She went over and kissed him hard on the lips, telling him that she loved him with more than words.

When she pulled away Rick said, "Just as I love you."

They smiled at each other and then pulled apart as the heard the front door open and Alexis call out. "Dad, Kate, are you guys home? I saw your car out front." They then both heard as the door shut and Alexis said, "Hello there. Who are you?"

The two of them then looked at each other and then made their way towards the door to the office. They both froze however when they heard a small voice say, "I'm Thomas."

They looked at each other and smiled, the boy was finally speaking which was good. They headed out of the room and into the sitting room, where they saw that Alexis had taken a seat next to Thomas on the sofa. "I'm Alexis," Alexis was saying to the boy. She looked up at them and smiled, "Hey Dad, Kate."

"Hey Alexis," Rick said, "What are you doing here?"

"Kate said she wanted to talk to me about something," Alexis answered, "She rang me earlier."

Rick looked at Kate and frowned. Kate smiled, "I forgot to tell you because you were with Thomas."

They all looked down at the boy who was now watching them all carefully. "Thomas," Rick said, "This is my daughter Alexis. Alexis this is Thomas, we're looking after him until his aunt arrives tomorrow."

Alexis smiled at Thomas and then looked at Kate, the question clear in her eyes. Kate nodded and Alexis looked away, knowing that they wouldn't say what the case was about in front of the boy.

"Are you ready to tell me what your bear is called Thomas?" Rick asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"He's called Clint," Thomas answered in the same quiet voice as before.

"That's a good name for a bear," Kate said. "Will you two be ok if I steal Alexis for a minute?" she then asked, looking between Rick and Thomas.

Rick nodded, "Sure Kate, we'll watch some more SpongeBob won't we."

Thomas nodded happily in agreement and then Kate caught Alexis' eye and gestured with her head that they should leave them to it. Alexis took the lead and led them up the stairs and into her room. While it was fairly empty now she was at college there were still some of her toys and childhood drawings on the wall.

Alexis sat on the edge of the bed and gestured with her hand for Kate to join her. Once Kate was sat down beside her Alexis asked, "Who is Thomas?"

"We found his parents this morning," Kate said, "They had been murdered. We found him hiding in the closet in his room and when child services came to take him for the night he wouldn't go. He also knows who killed his parents so your dad and I are looking after him until his aunt arrives tomorrow."

Alexis nodded. "So why did you ring me?" she asked, changing the subject to something a little more happy.

"Your dad is worried about your trip to Costa Rica," Kate said. "I know you'll be fine," she continued quickly as she saw Alexis open her mouth to disagree, "But I told your dad last night that I'd offer you some self-defence training. It would make him feel better about you going," she paused for a beat before continuing to say, "It will make me feel better too."

Alexis stared at her for a moment before she gave Kate a smile. "Thank you," she said, "I'd like that."

Kate smiled at her and then took the girls hand in hers. "Ring me tomorrow whenever your free, we can use to precinct gym if you don't mind."

Alexis smiled and nodded, "That will be fine Kate. I'll ring when I finish or have a few hours free; to check you're free too, I wouldn't want to disturb you or anything."

Kate smiled and pulled the girl up. "Let's go check on your dad and Thomas, make sure they're not getting in to trouble." When Alexis smiled and began to lead the way to the door Kate pulled on the hand she was still holding, causing Alexis to stop and turn towards her. "Thank you," Kate said, "He hadn't spoken a word since we found him."

Alexis smiled and shrugged, "I'm glad I could help. He looks like a sweet kid and I feel so sorry for him, I don't know what I would have done if dad had died when I was a kid."

Kate just squeezed her hand before she dropped it and they both headed back down to where Rick and Thomas were still watching TV.


	19. Chapter 19

**Woohoo, reached 100 reviews, thank you.**

Alexis left them to it, saying she had work to be getting on with but not before she had played with Thomas a bit. After she had left, promising to ring Kate at some point tomorrow, Kate sat and watched TV with Thomas while Rick went into the office to do some writing as having Thomas in the loft had given him some inspiration for the next Nikki Heat instalment.

He had felt a bit bad about it, Thomas did after all seem happier when both of them were with him, but then Kate had pointed out that he was only going to be in the other room which wasn't exactly far if there was a problem. She had also pointed out, in a quitter voice that since Thomas was now speaking, not much but now not completely silent like he had been this morning, he was obviously feeling safer and happier.

Rick typed out a few ideas in the word document he kept especially for ideas and making notes for future chapters before he opened the actual word document that housed the work in progress that was the next book.

While he worked Kate and Thomas continued to watch TV for a while until Thomas began to fidget and get bored. "What do you want to do?" Kate asked him, turning off the TV and looking at him.

Thomas thought for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly as he concentrated, before he answered, "Can we read my book Kate?"

Kate nodded, "Of course. Do you know where it is?"

Thomas nodded and slide off the sofa and once he was on the floor he went over to where Rick had dropped dinosaur bag when they had got in earlier. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled it towards him and unzipped it. He pulled out the drawings he had done at the precinct and placed them to one side before he grabbed the book that Rick had picked up from his room. He carried it back to Kate and placed it on her lap and then climbed back up onto the sofa and getting comfy beside her.

Kate looked at the book that was on her lap and then back at the boy and smiled. It was a picture book, obviously, with a picture of a large red plane on the front, complete with eyes in the windscreen and a smile just below to prop. The book was called Let's Take a Journey and Kate could see other vehicle's with faces on in the back ground.

She opened the book and began to read, holding the book so that Thomas could see all the pictures and words on the page. As she read, offering the book to Thomas every so often to see if he wanted to read, Thomas moved closer and closer to Kate until his head was leaning against her arm, turning the pages for her.

Although she continued to read Kate only glanced at the words on the page. Instead she was watching the boy. He was so trusting in them and Kate couldn't help but marvel at the innocence of children, he had seen his parents brutally murdered that morning and yet now he was snuggled against her arm, listening to her read.

Rick had been right, she would never willingly abandon a child, whether her own or someone else's, and having Thomas around was showing her just that. She looked up from Thomas and towards the shut door of Rick's office before looking back down at Thomas again, who was now even closer than before, his head resting fully on her bicep and his little legs curled up under him and pushed against her thighs. She really did want kids which surprised her a little since she had never wanted a child to go through what she had been through, but Rick was right and Rick would be around if anything did happen to her. As she continued to read out loud, no longer paying all that much attention to what she was saying, just reading what was written on the page, Kate realised that she was scared of more than just leaving her child, she was scared of going through a pregnancy without her mother's help and guidance. While she knew Martha would be there with words of wisdom Kate couldn't help but wish that her mother was here too, so she could talk to her about everything and have her mother there throughout her hypothetical pregnancy.

She was brought out of her musings as she turned the last page of the book. She closed the cover and then looked down to see Thomas' wide bright eyes looking up at her. "All done," she said softly.

Thomas nodded seriously. "All done," he agreed.

"What do you want to do now?" Kate asked, "We can turn the TV back on or you can do some more drawing."

Thomas shook his head at both ideas. "Read," he said.

Kate smiled at him and asked, "Do you have anything else to read in your bag Thomas?" Thomas shook his head so Kate asked, "So what do you want to read?"

Thomas looking behind them, towards the bookshelves that made up the wall to Rick's office. "Books," he said pointedly, "Lots of books."

"I don't know if there are any children's books over there though," Kate said.

Thomas however just shrugged and slid off the sofa once more. He headed over towards the bookshelf and Kate quickly stood and followed him, to make sure that one he didn't break anything and two he didn't pick up something that was unsuitable for someone of his young age.

She needn't have worried however as he picked up one of the many information books Rick kept around in case he wanted to look up something when he was writing. The one he picked up was about planes. Since it was A4 size with a hard cover and was fairly think Kate took it from him so he didn't hurt himself.

Thomas ran back to the sofa and pulled himself up once more before he turned and looked over the back of the sofa, resting his head on back and looking at her. Kate gave him a soft smile before she walked back around and sat beside him.

Thomas sat beside her and pulled the book onto his lap this time. He opened the large cover and then proceeded to study the pictures of the planes. Kate watched him before she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture, wanting to get a picture of this sweet and innocent boy concentrating on the book in front of him, the book that looked even bigger on his lap, and his feet not reaching the floor.

Once the picture was taken she put her phone on the coffee table and headed into the bedroom, after checking that Thomas was engrossed in the book in front of him. In the bedroom she grabbed her book for where she had left it and carried it back out to the sofa. She sat down beside Thomas once more and curled her feet up under herself and started to read.

Every few pages Kate would look up just to check that Thomas was still there, she was responsible for him after all and she didn't want to lose him. Thomas however barely moved except to move along the sofa and curl up in the corner, the book resting on the cushion in front of him.

That was how Rick found them a few hours later when he had gotten all his ideas down and had written a few more paragraphs as well as doing a little editing on what he already had. He came out and snapped a picture of the two of them before he cleared his throat. Kate looked up from her book and gave him a smile while Thomas looked up from the pictures of planes and just looked at him.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Rick asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Please," Kate answered, "Coffee if you're making some."

Rick nodded and looked at Thomas, "What about you Thomas? Do you or Clint want anything to drink?"

Kate smiled as he referred to the bear as a real person while Thomas frowned. "Clint doesn't like to drink anything," he said slowly, "But can I have some juice?"

Rick nodded and smiled, "Of course you can. Two coffees and a juice coming up."

**Well I have my first driving lesson tomorrow so wish me luck.**


	20. Chapter 20

**In the previous chapter I've changed squash to juice to help with the confusion I caused, I sometimes forget about the differences in language in the UK and America. **

They'd spent an hour or so playing board games that Rick managed to find in his office, left over from when Alexis was little and that he hadn't been able to part with. They had tried to let Thomas win without letting it look like they were letting them win but he had seen through it and had told them to play properly.

"Just like Alexis," Rick muttered to Kate as Thomas took his turn, "She always saw through me if I let her win."

Kate smiled in return and then had her go before looking at Rick for him to take his turn.

They continued to play until Thomas began to get bored. Once the boy had begun to fidget they had turned the TV back on for him to watch and then headed into the kitchen to see what there was to make for dinner.

"Thomas," Kate called, "What do you like to eat?"

Thomas looked over at them and shrugged. "I don't like peas Kate," he said quietly before looking back at the TV.

Kate looked over at Rick who then asked, "Anything else Thomas?" Thomas didn't look away from the TV but shook his head in response. "Ok then," Rick said to Kate in a lower voice, "Something without peas."

Kate nodded and went to the fridge to see what there was to work with. "How about," Kate said after a minute, "Pasta covered in soft cheese with fried bacon, onions and mushrooms on top? Quick simple and tasty."

"Sounds good," Rick answered, "But how about spaghetti instead of just plain pasta."

Kate nodded and got all the needed ingredients out of the fridge while Rick reached into the cupboard and grabbed the spaghetti. He put the water on to boil and then helping Kate cut up the mushrooms and onions before grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting the bacon up. Once the water boiled he snapped the spaghetti in half and put it in while Kate found the wok, now very familiar with the layout of the kitchen, and put it on the hob.

They both leant against the side and watched as Thomas looked at the TV screen intently. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Kate whispered to Rick.

Rick nodded, "He's young, he'll adapt quickly, or at least I hope he will."

Kate smiled at him and then they both stood in silence and watched Thomas, both thinking about the same thing, a child of their own with their features. They were however thinking of slightly different children. Kate could see a little boy with Rick's eyes and his personality but with her stubbornness and resolve, while Rick could see a little boy and a little girl both with Kate's piercing green eyes and the little girls' hair was just like Kate's while the boy looked more like him.

They were both brought out of their thoughts by the pasta beginning to bubble up and began to drip onto the hob. Rick quickly picked up the lid and turned down the heat before he gave the spaghetti a stir and put the lid back.

As he did that Kate grabbed the wok and turned on the heat under it. After she added oil and let it heat up a bit she put in the bacon, mushrooms and onion and began to fry them. Rick put the lid back on the spaghetti and then leant against the counter and watched as Kate expertly cooked the contents of the wok.

When she was nearly done Rick opened the cupboard and pulled out three plates and set them beside the cooker. He then checked the spaghetti was cooked before draining it and then putting it back in the pan. He then turned and walked over to where Thomas was switching his attention between the TV and the kitchen.

"Come on Thomas," he said, "Let's go get washed up for dinner."

Thomas nodded and as he jumped off the sofa Rick picked up the remote and turned off the TV before leading the way to the kitchen. He made sure they stayed clear of Kate, who was in the process of mixing the soft cheese into the spaghetti as well as making sure nothing in the wok burnt.

Thomas looked up at the sink and then tugged on Rick's trouser leg, getting his attention from where he was watching Kate again. Rick looked down and Thomas said, "I can't reach."

Rick bent and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist before hoisting him into the air and positing his hands under the tap. Kate reached across them and turned on the tap. Thomas quickly put his hands under the tap and rubbed them together a few times. Once he was done Rick put Thomas back on the floor and handed him a towel before he washed his hands too. He took the towel from Thomas and dried his hands before hanging it up and saying to Thomas, "Go and pick a seat Thomas, Kate and I will bring in your food in a minute."

Thomas nodded and hurried over to the table and pulled himself up into one of the seats while Rick and Kate began to plate up the food. After making sure that the spaghetti was completely covered and there were no lumps of soft cheese Kate grabbed the tongs and began to dish it out while Rick followed along behind her holding the wok and using the wooden spoon to put some of the fried mixture on top of each mound of spaghetti. Kate put the pan back on the side and grabbed the smaller portion and cutlery and walked over to the table and put it in front of Thomas and handed him fork and spoon. She then went back into the kitchen and did a drink for everyone, another juice for Thomas and two glasses of water, one for her and the other for Rick since they weren't going to be drinking tonight. Rick smiled at her and took the other two plates over to the table and set them down.

Kate followed close behind him and placed the drinks on the table before sitting down and starting to eat, Rick following not far behind. "Is it alright?" Kate asked Thomas after a few minutes.

Thomas nodded as he slurped up some spaghetti strands into his mouth. "I like pasta and bacon," was all he said before he continued to eat.

They all ate in silence, Rick and Kate both watching Thomas carefully to make sure he really was ok with what they had cooked. He obviously was because he ate everything on the plate quickly and quietly. Rick and Kate finished around the same time and as Kate stacked the dishes Rick looked at the boy and asked, "Do you want to ice cream?"

Thomas nodded quickly while Kate smiled and shook her head, "What child doesn't want ice cream Castle?"

Rick just shrugged before he picked up the stack of plates and headed back into the kitchen. "So I take it you don't want any then," he commented as he put the plates on the side and opened the freezer door.

"I never said that," Kate retorted which caused Thomas to smile.

Rick pulled out the ice cream and put it on the side before opening the fridge and getting out the whipped cream and the rainbow sprinkles. Kate rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as he picked up spoons and the ice cream scoop before bringing the whole lot to the table.

Rick sat again and put a scoop into a bowl and then looked at Thomas. "Do you want cream and sprinkles?"

The little boy nodded happily, his eyes lighting up at Rick's words. As Rick began to add everything to the bowl Kate leant across and whispered, "Not too much ok Rick, he needs to sleep tonight."

Rick nodded and then slid the bowel across to Thomas and handed him a spoon. Thomas took the spoon happily and dug in quickly.

Kate smiled at him before looking back at Rick and shaking her head as he sneakily filled his mouth with whipped cream, he then offered her some but she shook her head, "Stop being a bad influence Castle."

Rick pouted before the stuck his tongue out at her and did two more bowls for himself and Kate. He covered his bowl with whipped cream and sprinkles before passing both to Kate. She ignored the whipped cream but covered the ice cream in sprinkles. Rick gave her a smile and then the two of them dug in.

Once they were all done Rick loaded the dish washer while Kate looked through what Rick had picked up from the house, with the help of Thomas.

"Bed time for you," Kate said eventually, seeing that Thomas was beginning to flag a little now.

Thomas nodded and Rick came over to join then, drying his hands as he walked. "We can put him in the spare room," he said.

Kate nodded and looked over at Thomas, "Come on then Thomas, let's get Clint and go and see where you're going to be sleeping tonight."

Thomas nodded and grabbed the teddy before following Rick up the stairs while Kate grabbed the bag and followed behind them.

"Rick," Kate suddenly said, getting his attention and gesturing for him to drop back, "What about the stairs, will he be ok up here?"

"There weren't any stair gates at his house," Rick answered, "So he should be fine."

Kate thought back and realised that Rick was right. They reached the spare and Rick opened the door for them all. "Here you go," Rick said to Thomas, "Lots of room for you and Clint in here."

Thomas looked around with wide eyes and nodded slowly, taking in the large double bed.

Kate quickly helped the boy change into his pyjamas while Rick pulled back the cover on the bed and then fashioned a step out of pillows so that Thomas could get in and out if he needed to.

Once Thomas was in his pyjamas and tucked in, both Rick and Kate turned to leave but Thomas stopped them both dead by saying, "Mommy and daddy always kiss me goodnight before I go to sleep."

The two shared a look before they turned back and one after the other pressed a light kiss to the boy's forehead. After making sure that Clint was tucked in with him Rick and Kate left the room, leaving the door a jar and the light outside on.

"Where's Martha?" Kate asked on her way down the stairs, "She needs to know that Thomas is staying here tonight."

Rick shook his head, "No she doesn't. She said she had late rehearsals and then was going out with some friends and wouldn't be back at all."

Kate nodded and then two headed into the bedroom and quietly got ready for bed. "Will he be ok up there on his own?" Kate asked.

Rick nodded, "He should be fine." Kate however didn't look convinced so Rick continued and asked, "So you want me to find the walkie talkies so we can use them in the baby monitor setting so we can hear if he gets up?"

Kate nodded and Rick quickly headed into the office to dig out the radios. Five minutes later he came back in and handed one of the radios to Kate to place on the bedside table. "I've put the other one outside his door and I looked in on him and he's asleep already."

Kate smiled at him before she pulled back the duvet and they both climbed in. "Night Rick," Kate said as she turned off the bedside light.

"Night Kate," Rick replied as he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head lightly before pulling her into his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

They both slept on and off that night, both waking up every so often and listening to the walkie talkie before falling back to sleep. They both woke up however when a small body snuggled into the gap that had appeared between the two of them over the night as they moved in their sleep.

"Ugh," Rick groaned as a small elbow caught him in the stomach.

He sat up and was aware of Kate doing the same thing on the other side of the bed. He reached over and flicked the bedside light on and then looked down to see that Thomas was sitting between the two of them, tears silently running down his face. Over the small boys head Rick could see that Kate was blinking her eyes in the sudden light before she too looked down to see Thomas between them, clutching Clint to his chest.

"What's wrong Thomas?" Kate asked, pulling her hand from under the duvet and gently using her thumb to wipe the tears from the boys' cheeks.

"Scared," Thomas sniffled, clutching Clint to his chest.

"What are you scared of buddy?" Rick asked softly, gently putting an arm around his shoulders and giving him a light squeeze.

"The bad man," Thomas sobbed, "The one who hurt mommy and daddy, he came back to hurt me too."

The tears that had been trickling down his cheeks now started streaming once more.

"Oh Thomas," Kate said, wrapping her arms around the boy and pulling him onto her lap, hugging him close, "You don't need to be scared. We're going to get him and until then you're going to be safe with us or your Aunt Penny."

Kate felt Thomas nodded into her chest and then rearranged her arms slightly so that Rick could slip his arms around the two of them, enclosing Thomas safely in the space between them. Once the boy had stopped shaking both Kate and Rick pulled back slightly and Kate used the corner of the duvet to wipe Thomas' face clean before reaching into the draw and pulling out a tissue and wiping his face clear of the snot that his crying had caused.

"Do you want to sleep here?" Rick asked once Kate had put the tissue to one side.

Thomas nodded before hugging Clint even closer to his chest and burying his face into the top of the bears head. Kate lifted him slightly and Rick pulled the duvet out from underneath him before Kate put him back down on the bed.

Kate was the first to lie down and once she was comfortable she opened her arms for Thomas. Thomas lay down too and huddled close to her, Clint face buried in her chest and Thomas' face buried into the back of the bear. Kate carefully moved her hair so that it was behind her on the pillow and out of the way, Rick helping with the bits that she had missed. Once Kate's hair was sorted and out of the way Rick turned off the light then lay down too, pulling the duvet over the three of them.

They all slept fitfully for the rest of the night. Every time Thomas twitched or made a sound both Rick and Kate would wake up and check on him before falling back asleep. Thomas slept through the rest of the night without waking up again which made both Rick and Kate very happy, even if they hadn't quite got enough sleep themselves. They however were used to working on little to no sleep, a five year old boy not so much.

When they woke up, Kate a few minutes before her alarm went off which meant she could turn it off before it woke the boy, Rick a few minutes later when he felt the bed shift as her weight left it. He sat up slowly and smiled at the now standing Kate before looking down at Thomas, who was still fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his teddy clutched to his chest.

Rick slowly got out of the bed and gestured with his head towards the door. Kate nodded and the two of them made their way out of the room quietly. They left the door open and then headed into the kitchen.

Once they were clear of the room, and in the kitchen itself Kate turned on the coffee maker before she leant against the counter and looked at Rick. Rick smiled at her and gave his eyes a rub before saying, "Did you sleep ok last night? After Thomas ended up in with us I mean?"

Kate nodded, "I slept ok yeah, a little different sharing with you and a kid, but I got some sleep so I'll be fine."

Rick smiled at her before he smirked and said, "Well just think, if we do have kids then at least we'll both be ok with little to no sleep if the little one stays up all night crying."

Kate stared at him for a moment, not really sure what to say. It was a little early to be talking about the hypothetical kids they may or may not have in the future. She however was saved from having to say anything as the coffee maker clicked.

Rick handed her two mugs and then turned to the cupboard and started pulling out what they would need for breakfast, bowls and cereal, stuff like that. Kate sorted out the coffees just the way that they liked it. As she finished adding the milk Thomas came out of the room rubbing sleep from his eyes and trailing Clint behind him by the teddies leg.

"Good morning," Kate greeted him as she passed Rick his coffee, "Do you feel better this morning?"

Thomas nodded and then Rick said, "Want some breakfast buddy?"

Thomas nodded and Rick gestured for him to come closer. Once Thomas was within arm's reach Rick picked him up and placed him on top of the kitchen island, giving him a smile and saying, "How about you sit up here so you can see everything, just don't fall off ok."

Thomas nodded and both Rick and Kate gave him a smile before Kate started pouring cereal for herself and Rick while Rick asked Thomas, "What cereal do you want?"

Thomas pointed one of them out and Rick poured him a bowl full before adding milk and placing it beside Thomas. "How about you stay up there and eat," Rick said, "I don't think you're tall enough to be able to see the table from one of the stalls."

Thomas nodded and, after Kate had moved him so he was sitting more central on the island, he started spooning cereal into his mouth, crunching away happily.

Rick and Kate grabbed their own bowls and sat and began to eat. "Can I have some milk please?" Thomas asked quietly.

Rick nodded and stood and grabbed a cup and poured in some milk before placing it beside Thomas. Thomas gave him a smile in thanks and put his spoon down before picking up the cup and taking a drink before swapping back.

They all ate fairly quickly and then Kate left them to go and have a quick shower before she got dressed for the day. Thomas stayed perched on the island while Rick put all the dirty dishes into the dish washer. When he got to Thomas' dishes he asked, "Do you want anything else Thomas?"

"Can I have another glass of milk please Rick?" he asked.

"Of course," Rick answered, grabbing the milk and filling the boys' cup once more before putting the milk back in the fridge and grabbing the rest of the dirty bowls.

Kate soon joined them again, running a towel through her hair. "I'll grab a shower now," Rick said.

Kate nodded and Rick headed past her and into the bedroom. "So Thomas," Kate said, "Do you want to get dressed or do you want a quick bath or shower first?"

Thomas just looked at her, not saying a word. "How about just a quick wash with a wash cloth before you get dressed?" Kate tried again.

This time Thomas nodded in response and Kate lifted him off the table, but rather than putting him back on the floor she put him on her hip and headed up the stairs and into the spare room. She put Thomas on the bed and tickled him lightly, just to get a smile, before she grabbed the dinosaur bag from where Rick had put it on the chair and put it on the bed before sitting down herself.

She proceeded to pull out a clean set of clothes. "This ok?" she asked Thomas, holding up the clothes for him to look at; she had never had to dress a five year old before.

Thomas nodded and Kate smiled at him before she stood back up. She helped Thomas off the bed and back to standing on his own two feet. She then grabbed the clothes and the bag and headed out of the room, Thomas close behind her. At the top of the stairs Kate paused, she wasn't sure which bathroom to use or where Rick kept the wash cloths.

Thomas stopped behind her and began playing with the bear as Kate pondered over what she could do. In the end it didn't matter because Rick came out of the bedroom, his hair still dripping from the shower and his shirt undone and untucked.

When he saw that they weren't in the kitchen he turned to look around the loft before moving and coming to the bottom of the stairs. "You ok Kate?" he queried when he saw that she was standing still at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Kate answered, "I was just wondering where the wash cloths are so Thomas can have a quick wash."

Rick smiled at her and then came up the stairs before walking past her towards the airing cupboard. He opened the door and pulled out a wash cloth and clean small towel for Thomas to use. He then walked back over to where Kate and Rick were standing and handed both items to Kate, who took them with a smile.

"Use the en-suite," Rick said, "It's already wet in there so it doesn't matter so much if you make a mess."

Kate nodded and smiled before leading Thomas down the stairs and into the bedroom. Rick watched them go and then went back into the kitchen and made another cup of coffee for himself and Kate, putting them into travel cups so that they could drink them on the way to the precinct.

Thomas and Kate quickly got down the business and Thomas had soon been washed all over and dried off. Kate helped him into the clothes they had picked out and then put the towel into the washing hamper and hung the wash cloth over the taps to dry.

Kate put the pyjamas back into the bag and then she, Thomas and Clint all headed back out into the main part of the loft. They found Rick leaning against the counter, two cups of coffee next to him and a smile on his face. He had also found an old sippy cup of Alexis' which he had rinsed out and filled with juice so the boy could drink it in the car.

Kate smiled at him and grabbed her drink while Rick handed Thomas the thankfully plain yellow cup and grabbed his own drink for the counter.

Once everyone had everything they all headed out of the loft, locking the door behind them, and going down in the lift and out to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

They got stuck in traffic so arrived at the precinct a little later than planned. It was late enough that everyone else was already there and working, both Ryan and Esposito studying the board intently.

"Morning," Rick greeted them as they all headed towards Kate's desk, both Rick and Kate making sure that Thomas' back was always towards the board.

"Good morning," Ryan replied, "Good night?"

All three nodded and then Thomas said, "Alexis came and played with me and Clint."

Ryan and Esposito both looked at Rick and Kate, shock clear on their faces that Thomas was talking. "He started talking when Alexis came round last night," Kate explained, "Hasn't said much but he's talking which is something."

Ryan and Esposito both smiled at the three of them then the five of them all turned towards Gates' office as her voice came across the bull pen, "Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, my office please."

Kate headed towards the office first while Rick knelt in front of Thomas, who was sitting in Rick's chair which they had turned away from the board. "Will you be ok out here for a minute Thomas?" he asked.

Thomas nodded and Rick smiled, ruffled his hair and handed him the drawing pad from the day before, before he followed Kate into Gates' office.

Gates nodded as he walked in and shut the door before she looked at the two of them and asked, "What time is the boy's aunt getting here to pick him up?"

"Whenever she can," Kate answer quickly.

Gate nodded and looked out of the window, over the where Thomas was sat scribbling away while Ryan and Esposito continued to write on the board what they had found out the night before. "Thomas can stay in here until his aunt arrives, that way the two of you can get on with working the case and the boy won't be on his own."

"Are you sure sir?" Kate questioned.

Gates nodded, "He should be fine, I've got lots of paper work and he can sit on the sofa and draw or whatever it was he was doing yesterday."

Kate and Rick both nodded and then went back out to get Thomas. "Thomas," Rick said, "Our boss said you can go and sit in her office until your aunt gets her, so Kate and I can find the bad man and make it so he can't scare you any more ok."

Thomas nodded and grabbed the stuff off the desk and headed over to Gates office, Kate close behind him while Rick grabbed the bag and followed along behind them. Kate opened the door for Thomas and the three of them trouped into Gates' office.

"Hello Mrs Boss Lady," Thomas said the Gates, "Thank you for letting me sit in her so Rick and Kate can find the bad man."

He then turned and jumped up onto the sofa. Rick put the bag down beside him and then set the drawing pad on his now crossed legs.

Gates frowned at Kate. "When did he start talking?" she asked in a low voice so that Thomas wouldn't hear.

"Last night," Rick answered, "He seemed to feel a lot better after Alexis came round for a bit."

Gates nodded before she waved them out of the room. "Go get on with the case," she instructed.

Kate and Rick both nodded and headed out of the office and back over to where Esposito and Ryan were now watching them carefully. "Did you manage to find anyone who looked like the sketch Thomas gave us?" Kate asked as she and Rick drew level with her desk.

"We looked through whatever photo's we could find at the house," Ryan answered, nodding towards the two boxes that were stacked on the desk, "But there wasn't anyone who matched the sketch that we could find last night or this morning."

"We're going to have to ask the sister," Esposito continued, "We put out a bolo on him just before you got in this morning but asking the sister might be quicker."

Kate nodded, "When she gets here to pick up Thomas later we can talk to her about her sister and her life as well as who this guy is."

Esposito and Ryan both nodded before Kate spoke again. "Did you find anything else in the house when you went back for the photos?" They both shook their heads in response and Kate nodded before asking, "What about CSU, anything from them yet?" Kate queried.

Ryan handed her a file from his desk. "They sent this up this morning. Lanie found some particles of an unknown material in the wounds on both the victims and sent it to the lab for analyse. They sent up the results this morning and it looks like the murder weapon is a scalpel."

Kate frowned at the file, "A scalpel is an unusual weapon, if they planned on robbing the house then they would have brought a bigger knife, a scalpel doesn't look all that scary."

"What if," Rick said, "He was only there to murder the family, we don't know if anything is actually missing from the house and a scalpel makes more sense that way. A scalpel is sharper, easier to kill with than an ordinary knife."

Ryan, Esposito and Kate all nodded, they could see where he was coming from with his idea. "But why would anyone want to kill the family? Especially someone who knew them if the guy Thomas saw is our killer," Kate put forward.

"Maybe only Mr Reynolds was the target," Rick said.

"Would explain why he was killed separately downstairs and had defensive wounds while his wife didn't," Kate continued for him, standing and facing him.

"Our killer was after Reynolds and killed him," Rick continued, "And since Thomas was supposed to be at a friend's house maybe Mrs Reynolds was meant to be out of the house too."

"She wakes up because of the commotion downstairs," Kate continued, getting closer to Rick as she spoke, "Our killer finishes off Reynolds and then goes and kills Mrs Reynolds before she can even get out of her bedroom."

"Hears the sirens," Rick takes up, "And legs it out of the back of the house where the neighbour sees him and reports him when we do the door to door."

By now they were nose to nose, staring deep into each other's eyes. Ryan and Esposito shared a look before Esposito cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt your little thing," he joked, gesturing between the two of them, "But we are working a case right now."

Kate's eyes flicked quickly between Rick's eyes and his lips and then back again before she took a step back and looked away from Rick and towards where Ryan and Esposito were stood smirking at them.

Kate rolled her eyes before both she and Rick turned to look at the board, where the sketch of their suspect was pride of place alongside pictures of the bloody mess that the murderer had left the two Reynolds victims in.

Ryan and Esposito continued to smirk at them for a moment before they too turned their attention to the board.

"Have you found out anything further on the anomalies in Malcolm's bank records?" Kate asked after a few minutes of silent contemplation, referring to the funny business they had found the day before.

"They all came from the same account," Ryan answered, picking up another folder from the desk and opening it. "Which is a shell account for a shell company of a shell company of a shell company."

Rick and Kate both frowned at his words before Kate asked, "Is that all you got?"

Ryan nodded, "We hit a dead end but the payments were irregular and were all for over $25,000."

"That doesn't sound like it came from anything legal," Rick said, "I mean if they'd been regular or more uniform payments then maybe it could have been something from work but with such a disparity in each payment and each time there is no way they're above board."

Kate nodded and looked between the board and the file. After a moment of thinking she asked, "What was it that Mr Reynolds actually did?"

"Um," Ryan answered, going over to the pile of files on Esposito's desk and looking through them to find the right one.

"He was an accountant," came a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a very tired and sad looking woman coming towards them. "Detective Beckett?" she asked, looking at Kate.

"Yes," Kate answered.

"You called me yesterday and I get here as soon as I could," the woman continued, "My name is Penny Porter, can I see my nephew please?"

**Woo, Britain has a new prince**


	23. Chapter 23

Kate and Rick shared a look before Kate looked back to Penny. "I'm so sorry for your lose Miss Porter."

Penny just nodded and asked, "Where is Thomas?"

"He is currently with our boss," Kate answered, "He stayed under police protection last night as he didn't feel safe going with child services."

"Can I see him?" Penny asked.

"Could we ask you a few questions first please Miss Porter?" Kate asked, "And then when we're done we'll take you to Thomas."

Penny glanced towards Gates' office before looking back to where Rick and Kate were still standing and nodded, "Fine Detective, the sooner this is done the sooner I can see my nephew."

"If you follow Castle he'll take you somewhere more private and I'll be two minutes," Kate said, looking between Rick and Penny as she spoke.

Penny just nodded and followed after Rick as he led the way towards the conference room. Kate watched them go and then grabbed the file off her desk and the sketch of the suspect off the board. "I'll ask her if she recognises the sketch," Kate said, talking to Ryan and Esposito as she checked she had everything she needed, "I want you two to go back over everything we've got so far and see if we've missed anything. Hopefully you'll find something we missed yesterday or be able to put some things into perspective after we've spoken to the sister."

The boys both nodded and Kate turned and made to follow after Rick but then turned back and said, "Ring Lanie as well, see if she has found anything else. I know we have the report but see if she or the CSU's have found anything else since then."

The boys both nodded again and then Kate tuned away again and continued on her way after Rick. She entered the room just as Rick asked, "Can I get you anything to drink Miss Porter? Coffee or water or anything?"

"I'd appreciate a glass of water," Penny answered.

Rick nodded, "Of course." He gave Kate a questioning look and after she had given a small nod he headed out of the room and towards the break room.

Once the door had shut behind him Kate looked at Penny and said, "I am sorry for your lose."

Penny nodded and pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. While she was doing that Kate took the chance to look at her carefully. She was younger than her sister but had the same facial structure. She also looked incredibly sad but Kate had been expecting that, her sister and her brother-in-law had both been murdered. If she hadn't looked sad then Kate would have been worried.

Penny finished wiping her face just as Kate finished her scrutiny and Rick walked back through the door, two cups of coffee and a glass of water in his hands. He placed all three on the table before handing Penny a glass. "Here you go Miss Porter," he said before picking up the two cups of coffee and giving one to Kate before sitting beside her with his own.

Once he was sat and Penny had had a drink Kate began. "Do you recognise this man?" she asked first, handing Penny the sketch that Thomas had given them.

Penny nodded. "He was one of Malcolm's friends from before he met my sister. I only met him a few times."

"Can you remember his name?" Kate pressed.

Penny was silent for a moment before she answered slowly, "Fred something I think."

Kate nodded and made a note of the name on the back of the photo. "Any ideas for the last name?"

"I'm sorry," Penny answered, shaking her head, "I can't think of it."

"That's ok," Kate was quick to say, seeing that Penny was getting angry with herself for not remembering, "You have my number so if you do remember then you can ring me."

Penny nodded in response before taking another drink.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your sister or her family?" Kate asked, "Someone from work they might have annoyed or anything like that?" While they had the sketch from Thomas and now they had the start of a name to go with it, it was worth checking just in case it was a dead end.

"Um," Penny said, "My sister was a stay at home Mum and as far as I know no one had any issues with her."

"What about Mr Reynolds?" Kate pressed gently, "Did he have any enemies?"

Penny shrugged, "I never knew much about him. He just sort of appeared in Elizabeth's life one day. They dated for just over two years before they found out Elizabeth was pregnant and Malcolm proposed. They got married a few months after Thomas was born."

Kate nodded and noted down what she had said while Rick asked, "What about his family, or his life before he met your sister. Do you know anything about that?"

Penny shook her head. "He said his family were all dead, and at the wedding his side was all people from his work or people he had met since he had known Elizabeth. Fred was the only person there from his past and he was Malcolm's best man."

Rick nodded and Kate continued to write. "Is there anything else?" Penny asked, "I want to see my nephew."

Kate shook her head, "That's all for now." Penny picked up her bag from where she had placed it on the floor but then stopped when Kate said, "However, you may not be able to take Thomas with you today."

Penny put her bag on the sofa beside her before she slowly looked back to Kate. "Why might I not be able to take my nephew with me?" she asked in a low and tired sounding voice.

Rick looked at Kate and watched as she chewed her lip for a moment before answering, not looking away from Penny as she spoke. "The killer is still out there," she answered in a soothing voice, "And Thomas saw him. Until someone has been brought in and charged with the murders of your sister and brother in law it may be safer to keep Thomas in police protection."

"Where did he stay last night?" Penny asked, "With child protective services?"

"We called protective services," Kate started to explain, "But when they arrived Thomas would not go with them. It was Castle who found him where he was hiding in the house and he had grown attached to myself and Castle and for that reason he stayed with Castle last night at his loft and I stayed too to provide police protection in case it was needed."

Penny looked between them for a moment, studying them briefly before she gave a sad nod. "So he will either stay with you until you find the killer or he can come home with me."

Kate nodded, "Yes, it will depend on how our Captain feels about letting Thomas out of police protection as well as how child services feel too."

Penny nodded and Kate and Rick stood, Penny following close behind. "I will go and ring protective services," Kate stated, "The woman who came out yesterday and see what she thinks while Castle takes you to see Thomas."

Penny nodded and Kate smiled at Rick and gave him a slight nod. He returned the nod before he opened the door and stood to the side to let Penny pass him. Penny picked up her bag and walked past him. Once she had passed over the threshold Rick followed after her, letting the door swing shut behind them.

Kate remained seated for a minute, to make sure that she had everything down, before she stood and headed out to her desk. She gave Ryan and Esposito a nod as she passed them but didn't stop as they were working on what she had left them to do.

She sat at her desk and grabbed the card from Gloria that she had stuck to the side of her computer the day before.

The call didn't take long and Gloria agreed that Thomas would be safer staying in police custody for the time being and that someone from her office would need to talk to Penny before Thomas could go with her.

Once she had hung up and put the phone back in its cradle she stood and headed into Gates' office where she could see Rick standing by the door and Gates sat at her desk, watching the proceedings carefully.

She came in and saw that Thomas was still sat on the sofa, his colouring stuff still spread around him. Penny had taken a seat beside him and was talking to him in a low voice. Thomas seemed happy enough, and Kate was glad about that since he was probably going to end up living with this woman now that his parents were both dead.

Gates looked over to her as she opened the door and nodded before she began to switch her attention between what was on her desk and what was going on in her office.

Thomas looked away from Penny when the door shut behind Kate and Kate smiled at him, and was glad when he smiled back. Once Thomas had returned his attention to what his aunt was saying Kate went over to Gates' desk. When the older woman looked up again and saw her standing there she gestured for Kate to come round and stand beside her. Kate did and then bent slightly so that she could talk to Gates but not disturb Penny and Thomas bonding.

"Gloria from child services says that they would prefer if Thomas stayed under police protection until they have a chance to meet Penny and see the will, especially if the killer is still out there, but they also said it's up to you, whether you want us to continue keeping an eye on him."

"He seems quite happy with you and Mr Castle," Gates replied in a low voice, "So he can stay with the pair of you until we find out killer."

Kate nodded before standing up straight and going to stand beside Rick.


	24. Chapter 24

After a while Kate had taken Thomas and Penny into the conference room so the two of them could have some privacy and so that Gates could have her office back before Rick and Kate went back to work.

Ryan and Esposito joined the two of them around the murder board and listened as Kate spoke. "The sister says Mrs Reynolds had no enemies but that she doesn't know about Mr Reynolds, that she doesn't actually know all that much about him really."

Ryan and Esposito both nodded while Rick frowned and asked, "Who is Malcolm's next of kin? That might help with finding out more about him."

Esposito, Kate and Rick all looked to Ryan as he went to his desk and started to type quickly. "It was his wife," Ryan answered after a few moments, "No other family on record at all."

"No mention of his parents?" Kate queried.

Ryan looked back to the screen for a few seconds before he frowned and shook his head. "Absolutely nothing on either of them. No names on record."

"Adopted?" Rick questioned.

Ryan started to shake his head almost before Rick finished saying the word. "No records of any sort at any rate."

Rick and Kate looked at each other and frowned. "Who is this man?" Kate asked, looking back to the board, "And why were he and his wife killed in such a brutal way?"

Both she and Rick leant against the side of her desk and studied the board, staring at the writing hard. Ryan and Esposito leant against their desk and they too looked at the board, all of them trying to see if they had missed something.

"What about," Ryan started before shaking his head and falling silent again.

"How's this," Esposito then said before he too stopped and fell silent.

Rick's brow furrowed while Kate began to chew on her lip, trying to think.

"Maybe he had a fake identity," Rick eventually put forward. "It makes sense of the lack of history and lack of any family details."

Kate was silent for a moment, as where the boys, before she sighed and scrunched her nose. "I can't think of any better explanation that takes into account everything we know, or everything we don't know," she declared in a resigned voice.

Rick smiled while Ryan and Esposito watched on, always finding the interactions between Kate and Rick funny, especially now that they were together.

"If he did indeed have a fake identity," Esposito said, drawing Kate and Rick out from where they were looking into each other's eyes, "Then we need to work out who he was before."

Kate nodded, "Ring Lanie and ask her to print our victim then run the prints, see if he is in the system."

Esposito nodded and grabbed the phone from behind him on the desk and quickly dialled. "Hello Lanie," he said after a few moments, "Can you print Malcolm Reynolds please and then send the prints up so we can run them through the system." He listened to whatever Lanie said in reply and answered, "Thank you Lanie."

He put the phone down and said, "Lanie said she'll do it now, she's just finished an autopsy so she'll do it before she starts on anything else."

Kate nodded and they all turned their attention back to the board, waiting for the email to come through.

It didn't take long for Esposito's computer to ping, indicating that an email had just arrived in his inbox. He quickly opened it and set up the prints to run through the system, starting with the police data base and then setting it to go further afield if nothing came up.

Once the computer was set up, comparing the prints, Esposito came away from the screen and back to lean beside Ryan against their desk while Rick and Kate remained leaning against hers.

"How do you think Penny and Thomas are doing?" Rick asked Kate in a low voice, breaking the silence that had fallen over them again.

Kate looked over her shoulder towards the conference room, where she could just see the top of Penny's shoulders over the back of the sofa. She couldn't see Thomas but she guessed from the way that Penny was sitting, her boy angled slightly to the side, that Thomas was beside her on the sofa and knowing him he was probably drawing again.

"I hope they're doing alright," Kate answered, looking back at Rick, "I mean Thomas is going to have to go and live with her, she is Elizabeth's next of kin and the only known family member."

Rick nodded sadly, "I hope so to, it's just that there was something about her that didn't quite sit right with me."

Kate nodded slowly, she knew what Rick meant but couldn't put her finger on just what it was.

"Why?" Esposito asked, looking between the two of them and the window which they could see Penny through, "What about her has got your spidey senses tingling?"

Kate rolled her eyes while Rick smirked and Ryan smiled at his partner's joke.

"I don't know," Kate answered, "There is just something that feels a little off about her." Rick nodded in agreement before Kate continued to speak, "It might just be because I'm worried about Thomas."

"You've gotten attached to the boy haven't you," Esposito declared, slightly smug, "But then again it's hard not to have."

Kate smiled at him and nodded. "He's a good kid," she said eventually, "And I'll miss him when he goes back home with Penny."

Rick gave her hand a quick sneaky squeeze before he nodded in agreement with what she had said. The two of them had loved having Thomas the night before and they were looking forward to taking him home again tonight. While the circumstances behind Thomas being in their care were tragic having him around had meant that they had talked about their future and what they may or may not, hypothetically, hold for them as a couple.

Esposito and Ryan both inclined their heads in understanding; they both liked the boy too. "Do you want me to run a background on her?" Ryan offered, moving to sit in front of the computer on his desk.

Kate looked over to the conference room once more before she nodded in agreement. "Child services will do their own checks," she reasoned, "But we need to look into her pertaining to the case, for all we know she had something to do with it."

Ryan nodded and typed away while Esposito took the chance to check the computer, to see how far through the data base it had gotten in identifying the prints. There had been a few near misses but they hadn't been right but so far they hadn't gotten anything at all, not that Esposito had been expecting much given it had only been running for maybe ten minutes.

He came back to lean against the desk and look at the board like Rick and Kate while Ryan continued to type on his keyboard. After another few moments of silence Rick pushed himself of the desk and headed over to the conference room. He opened the door and the three detectives heard as he asked if Penny would like a drink. Once he had an answer he headed to the break room. He came out a few seconds later with a sippy cup of juice and another glass of water.

Once he had given them to the two people in the conference room he headed back into the break room to make coffee for the detectives and himself. He soon carried them out, all on a tray rather than trying to balance the four cups in his two hands, while he liked to drink hot coffee he didn't want to be wearing it.

He gave Esposito and Ryan their cups before he walked past them to offer Kate hers. She smiled when she saw that he had drawn another heart with the milk and gave him an appreciative nod before she took a drink, making sure that anyone who walked past would be unable to see the pattern on top of the coffee.

Rick gave her a small smile in return before he handed Kate his coffee too and took the tray back to the break room, not wanting to leave it anywhere it might get in the way. They all went back to studying the board, aware that the bull pen had just begun to get busy again as detectives came into work or back from doing interviews or looking at crime scenes, or whatever else had been keeping the bull pen basically empty since they had all arrived this morning.

Ryan looked up from his computer and headed to the printer where he had printed out Penny's details. He then came back and handed some of the papers to Rick and Kate while he kept the rest from himself and Esposito. They started to work through them, looking for anything to give them an idea of what about Penny neither Rick or Kate could put their fingers on.


	25. Chapter 25

Ten minutes later Kate gave a massive sigh and handed the files to Rick before running her hand through her hair in frustration and then pulling her hands down her face. "I can't see anything abnormal," she said, "Nothing in those papers explains what it is about her that doesn't sit right with me or Castle."

Rick nodded in sad agreement while Ryan and Esposito both gave their papers one last look before placing them on the desk behind them, their heads hanging slightly in defeat.

"How are the prints doing?" Kate asked Esposito, to pull them all away from their failure with the files, "Any hits yet?"

Esposito moved to look at his monitor before he gave a shake of his head, "Nothing yet no."

"Blast," Kate muttered, "We've got nothing at all; we've hit a dead end again."

"We'll get there," Rick quickly and quietly consoled her, "We always do. You'll get justice for the victims just like you always do and you'll help Thomas by getting rid of the bad man." He placed his hand beside hers and linked their pinkie fingers together, telling her without words that he was here and that he trusted her.

Kate squeezed her finger in return before she picked up her coffee, which she had been sipping ever since Rick had handed it to her, and finished it in one mouthful before putting the mug back on the table.

She then stood and said, "I'm going to go and see how Thomas and Penny are doing and then go and ask Gates if she felt that there was something off about Penny or if it was just in our minds."

Rick, Ryan and Esposito nodded and all looked between the murder board and the files, just seeing if any of the information in the two places linked in any way shape or form. They also got what they had on the husband and wife to check that once more. Really they needed a print match from Malcolm's prints, to see who he really was.

While Ryan and Esposito did that Rick grabbed the photos that Ryan and Esposito had brought back from the house, along with some note books that they had found in the office, to go in search of the mysterious man, who was possibly called Fred.

Kate quickly looked in on Penny and Thomas. Thomas was still drawing away, sat on the sofa with the note pad on his crossed legs, but Kate was glad to see that he was talking. Not much but he was answering most of the questions that Penny asked. She had obviously run out of things to ask because in the few minutes Kate was there she only asked a few very basic, easy, but empty questions.

While she had ignored Kate's entry as she went to leave Penny looked up and caught her eye. Kate gave her a small smile, which Penny returned, even though hers was even smaller than Kate's had been. Penny then turned back to watch Thomas and Kate left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She watched for another few seconds through the window before she headed over to Gates' office to ask her Captains opinion of the woman who would more than likely become Thomas' new guardian.

She knocked on the door and when Gates looked up and used one hand to beckon her in she opened it and stepped in. "What can I do for you Detective?" she asked, looking at Kate over the top of her glasses.

"Penny Porter," Kate began, "There is something about her that Castle and I don't like. We don't know what it is and there is nothing in her records that would explain what it is about her that doesn't sit right with us."

Gates studied Kate for a moment before she spoke. "Have you considered that you might just be feeling protective of the boy Detective? You and Mr Castle have had the most contact with him since you found him in the cupboard; maybe it is just your maternal instinct kicking in, along with Mr Castle's fatherly side."

Kate nodded, "We had already thought that sir and since there is nothing in her file that's properly it but I just wondered if you had felt that there was anything off about her when she was in here earlier."

Gates thought for a moment, mulling over the detectives question thoroughly before she shook her head. "No Detective I didn't find anything about her odd, but she was only in here for a few minutes and she never spoke to me in that time. Do you think she had something to do with the murders?"

Kate shook her head at the question. "No sir," she answered, "Unless she hired someone she lives too far away to have been a part of it, and there has been no unusual activity in her accounts. We also already have a suspect, Penny identified the sketch as a name called Fred; she was unable to recall a second name though."

Gates nodded. "Protective services will thoroughly vet Miss Porter before Thomas is allowed to leave with her so you and your team concentrate on the murder and leave that to them, maybe they will find something you didn't which would explain why you and Mr Castle ell the way you do about her."

Kate nodded, "I'll get on that sir."

She turned to leave but the sound of Gates voice stopped her. "One day Detective you will make an excellent mother," the Captain said in a quiet voice, "And because of your dedication and determination you will be able to balance a child and this job, which is no mean feat but has excellent results."

Unsure how to reply to Gates' statement Kate nodded in response before she left the room and headed back over to her desk.

Rick had moved from leaning against the desk to sit in his chair and spread the photos out on the flat. He was also holding one of the notebooks in his hand and quickly reading the page before turning it and repeating the motion.

"Found anything?" Kate asked as she sat in her chair and picked up one of the note books.

Rick shook his head. "Not yet, no mention of a Fred so far in any of the books I've looked at."

Kate nodded. "What are these about?" she asked, holding up one of the notebooks in question.

"Some of them seem to be journals that Mrs Reynolds kept," Rick answered, turning his attention from the book and to Kate, "While the rest of them seem to be notes from Mr Reynolds."

"Such as what?" Kate asked, flicking through the one she was still holding.

"Um," Rick answered, "Mostly seem to be his version of a journal. But while the wife's are written in continuous prose his seem to jump about all over the place."

Kate nodded in understanding. "As soon as you find any mention of Fred," she instructed, "Even if it's just the name, you mark the page and then we can look at them all together later, see if they shed any light on our mysterious man."

Rick nodded and returned his attention to the book. Kate watched him for a moment before she picked up both of their now empty coffee cups before grabbing Ryan and Esposito's, who were now looking through notebooks too, and headed into the break room to make everyone some more to drink, she had a feeling it could be a long day.

Once the coffee was made she too used the tray to carry the cups out to everyone before taking it back into the break room where it was out of the way. Once that was done she joined Rick and the boys in going through the notebooks, marking anything that might be helpful or pertinent to the case before moving on and looking for more.

Every so often Kate, Rick or one of the boys would stand and gather up the empty cups before bringing out more coffee for everyone. By the time lunchtime rolled around they had gotten through most of the considerable number of notebooks and were already for a little break to rest their eyes after having to read the sometimes very cramped text on the pages.

Rick leant back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head before rubbing his eyes while Kate stretched hers out behind her chair and rolled her shoulders. They had mostly been sitting in the same position all morning, with occasional breaks to get coffee, so there backs both ached a little.

Just as Ryan and Esposito copied them Penny came out of the conference room and over to them. When he saw her coming Ryan was quick to flip the board so that the blank side was facing the room, it was an on-going case so they didn't want Penny to see any of the details they had yet. They had also put up the pictures from the scene its self which were mostly fairly graphic and not something a family member would want to see.

"I'm going to go," she said as she got closer, looking only at Kate as she spoke, "There's no point in me being here, Thomas is more interested in his drawing than in me. I need to go to my hotel, unpack and shower and then get some sleep."

"Of course," Kate replied, "If anything changes we'll give you a call."

Penny nodded and made to leave but then stopped and said, "If I remember the surname Detective Beckett I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Kate answered, inclining her head slightly.

Penny again nodded before she headed towards the lift. Once she was in and the doors had shut Kate looked at Rick and said, "There's still something bothering me about her."

Rick nodded. "And me," he agreed. He looked at the lift before looking at Kate and then towards the conference room. "I don't know about you lot," he said eventually, "But I'm hungry. I think it's about time for lunch."

The boys both looked up and nodded while Kate smiled. "Why not go and get Thomas and head to Remy's again," she suggested, "Thomas could do with some fresh air and we all need some food."

Rick nodded and stood, stretching his legs in the process. He then made his way to the conference room door and opened it. Thomas looked up at the sound of the door opening and gave Rick a tiny smile before he looked back down at the paper on his knee.

"Hey buddy," Rick said in a low voice, "Do you want to go and get lunch again today?"

Thomas nodded happily and placed his things to one side before sliding off the sofa and onto the floor. Rick smiled at him and offered the little boy his hand, which Thomas happily took, stopping only to pick up Clint the teddy from where he was lying on the edge of the seat cushion.


	26. Chapter 26

It didn't take long for Thomas and Rick to get the food. Thomas had decided that he was fine with just Rick going with him, meaning Kate could continue to look through the notebooks with the boys. Thomas had been ok since he had done the same walk the day before but he had kept a firm hold of Rick's hand the whole time, not even letting it go when Rick was trying to pay for the food, which meant that he had had to use his other hand to fish his wallet out of his pocket, which Thomas had found highly amusing as Rick had tried to use the hand opposite to the pocket.

Gloria had laughed along with Thomas while Rick had done his little dance and once he had got his wallet out she had taken it from him and sorted out the money herself to save Rick from having to do it one handed. While it would have been highly amusing for Thomas, Gloria knew that it could have ended in disaster, namely the contents of Rick's wallet all over the floor.

Rather than struggling to put it back into his trouser pocket Rick put his wallet into the inside pocket of his jacket, which was easy to do with just one hand. Once that was sorted, and his hand still holding tight to Thomas', Rick grabbed the bag off the counter and after bidding Gloria a cheery farewell he and Thomas headed out of the diner and back to the precinct, Rick taking a moment to check that Thomas still had a hold of Clint.

Once they got back to the 12th they quickly got into the lift with everyone else and waited for it to reach the homicide floor. Many of the detectives and officers in the lift smiled at Thomas, who hid his face behind Rick's leg instead of responding in any way to the soft words that some of the cops said.

When they reached the homicide floor Thomas let go of Rick's hand and took off across the bull pen towards where he could see Kate sat at her desk. Ryan obviously heard him coming because he quickly stood and turned the board out of the boys view. Kate however was clearly completely unaware of Thomas' approach as when he stopped by the side of her chair and said, "We got lunch Kate," she jumped a little in her seat.

"Hey Thomas," Kate said, quickly composing herself and pushing the notebook to the side, "Did you have a good walk?"

Thomas nodded. "Rick was funny, he had to do a dance to get out his wallet," the boy answered seriously.

"Only because you wouldn't let go of my hand," Rick teased quietly as he joined them.

Thomas looked at the floor but then realised that Rick was joking and looked back up at Kate and said, "The woman from yesterday found it funny too."

Kate smiled. "So what have we got to eat then Thomas?" she asked he boy.

"The same as yesterday," he answered, "Well I've got the same as yesterday I don't know what you have."

Kate gave him another smile, "Shall we go and see?"

Thomas nodded and Thomas grabbed her hand and gave it a tug to get her out of the chair and onto her feet. Rick laughed at her as Thomas dragged her towards the conference room that Thomas had become familiar with in the last few days. "Are you going to join us?" Rick asked the boys.

Ryan and Esposito looked at the remaining pile of notebooks, which was now a lot smaller than it had been , maybe a half dozen remained to go through now, before they both nodded and stood. Rick led the way into the conference room where Thomas and Kate were sat at the table waiting for the three of them and the food.

Ryan and Esposito sat opposite Kate and Thomas while Rick dished out the food. "Tomorrow," Esposito said as he dug into his burger, "We get something that isn't Remy's."

Rick and Kate both smiled while they all ate their way through the food that Rick and Thomas had brought back. At one point there was a thunk as Clint fell off of Thomas' lap and onto the floor. While the bear was a soft toy it still made enough noise to be heard over the almost silence of them all eating.

Kate quickly picked the bear up and placed him on the table in front of Thomas, far enough away from the edge so that it wouldn't fall off again, but still close enough for Thomas to be able to reach if he so wanted.

They had almost finished when Gates walked into the room. She looked at them all for a moment before saying, "Thomas, do you want to come and sit in my office again so Kate can carry on working?"

Thomas nodded and jumped off the chair. Kate smiled and handed him Clint before he hurried over to the sofa and grabbed his pencil and notebook. He then went over to Gates and waited patiently by her side as she looked at Kate and spoke. "I'll keep an eye on the boy until five o'clock Detective and then I want the three of you to go home for the night."

Kate nodded in agreement, knowing that it would do her no good to argue with the Captain. "What about if we find something?" she asked instead.

"Then Mr Castle and Thomas go and you stay and help Detectives Ryan and Esposito, if they need it," Gates answered quickly before turning and leaving. Thomas gave everyone a small smile before he toddled off after her, clutching Clint in one hand and his pad in the other.

Kate and Rick watched him go with a smile before they all put their rubbish in the bin and headed back to their desks. Ryan put the board back in its original position now that Thomas was out of the way. Once that was done he sat and they all began to go through the remaining notebooks.

A half hour later they had finished going through all of the notebooks and were all gathered around Kate's desk, looking at the piles of notebooks. They all had coloured sticky notes stuck out of them. There were two colours, yellow represented where Fred was mentioned in anyway shape or form while orange was for any mention of Malcolm's family. There was a lot more yellows then orange's but there was only a few yellow post-its per notebook. While that meant they didn't have much to go on it did mean that they would be able to consolidate all the information more quickly and see if there was anything that would help with the case.

"Right," Kate said, looking between the three of them, "Castle and I will look through these now that we've got everything marked, will be easier if it's just the two of us. Should hopefully mean that it's less confusing in the long run."

Esposito and Ryan nodded in agreement, relief at not having to read the tiny scrawled writing any more clear on their faces. "What should we do instead?" Esposito asked, "I'm pretty sure we've gone through everything else that we can."

Kate thought for a moment before she said, "There's still something bugging me about Penny; see if you can get any more information about her from any sources. Ring her place of work and see what they have to see about it. Also ring around any friends of Mrs Reynolds and see if they knew of anyone who had a problem with the victims and see if any of them know anything about Penny."

Ryan and Esposito both nodded, knowing that until Kate knew what it was that bugged her about Penny she wasn't going to let it drop. Rick grabbed half the notebooks and headed over to the conference room, where they could use the bigger table to spread out the notebooks to make going through them again easier. Kate grabbed the remaining books and followed him in.

Soon the books were spread across the table, open to the marked pages. Rick and Kate had a pad of paper between them and were going through the notebooks in chronological order, writing down everything that they had marked so that it was all in one place, to make it even easier to go through.

Rick was writing down any entries that mentioned Malcolm's family while Kate had taken charge of entries involving the mysteries Fred. That took them a further twenty minutes but when they were done it meant they could shut all the books and set them off to one side, but keeping them in date order just in case.

"Which do you want to start with?" Rick asked, "We've got the mystery Fred or the even more mysterious family." He gestured to the two different piles of notes as he spoke.

Kate expelled an massive breath before she pulled one of the piles to the space in front of her. "We should look into this Fred character first I think, since we have a sketch of him from Thomas which looks like he fits the description of what the neighbour saw. Then we can look into the very few mentions of family later if we have time or tomorrow if we need to."

Rick nodded in agreement and moved from his current seat to the one next to Kate, pulling the notes so that they were between them. Kate shifted her chair a little closer, so that their shoulders were touching and began to read. Rick took a breath, inhaling the scent of Kate before he too started to read.


	27. Chapter 27

"His name is actually Alfred Evans," Kate said to Ryan and Esposito as she walked towards them from the conference room, Rick close behind her. "He and Malcolm have been friends since they were toddlers," she said, "Or at least that's the idea Rick and I got from the notebooks."

As she had been speaking Ryan had started to type away on his keyboard.

"Did you find anything else?" Esposito asked while Ryan continued to work on the computer, "About his family?"

Kate shook her head, "We haven't gotten to that bit yet, thought it would be easier to make sure we could run the name as quickly as possible since he is our main lead."

Esposito nodded in agreement while Ryan gave a small cry of triumph, "I've found him."

Kate, Rick and Esposito all moved to stand behind him, looking at the police file Ryan had up on his screen. "Police file?" Kate questioned.

Ryan nodded, "A few arrests for drunken disorder lies over the last sort of ten years but that's it."

"Anything in the file about him and Malcolm?" Esposito wanted to know.

Ryan shook his head. "We've got some notes here about Fred ringing the police when he was a child about an abusive father, not his own but the father of his best friend."

"Malcolm's father?" Rick asked.

Ryan again shook his head. "No, someone called Mark Tyler." Kate and Rick shared a confused look but then Ryan continued to speak. "But, I have a picture of Mark and he looks very familiar." He pulled up the police report from the domestic call and there was a picture of the son Mark with a black eye, a badly bruised cheek and a split lip. That however wasn't why Ryan had pulled up the photo. "He looks familiar doesn't he," Ryan said.

All four looked over towards Gates' office, where Thomas was sat. There was a remarkable resemblance between the bruised boy on the screen and the boy who was currently drawing in the Gate's office.

"That's got to be Malcolm," Rick announced, saying out loud what everyone was thinking, "I mean there' no other way to explain how the picture and Thomas look so alike."

Kate nodded in agreement with what he had said before saying, "Right, run Mark Tyler and see when he disappeared from records; that will be when he changed his name to Malcolm Reynolds. Also, look into where Fred is most likely to be at this time, we need to pull him in for questioning."

Ryan nodded and went back to looking at the screen, looking at where Fred may be. Esposito went to his computer to look up Mark, to see just who their victim really was.

Rick and Kate headed back into the conference room, to take a look at the few notes they had on Malcolm's family while the other two used their computers, rather than sitting around bored. It didn't take them long to get through them, there were only a few after all, and they didn't find out much. All they really got out of it was that Malcolm, or Mark, had an abusive father who he had still resented until the day he had died, and that his mother had taken a lot of abuse as well, so much so it looked like she had committed suicide not long before Fred had called the cops on Mark's father.

Once they had gone through everything Rick looked at his watch and said, "Well its quarter past five, time to go and get Thomas and go home."

Kate nodded before she led the way out of the room and into Gates' office. They were surprised to see that Thomas wasn't sat on the sofa drawing; he was in fact sitting on Gates' knee, bouncing slightly, as she worked. He also looked like he was asleep or at least getting there.

She looked up when they came in and gave them a small smile. "He got bored," Gates explained, "And was tired but didn't want to sleep. This always worked with my son."

Kate and Rick shared a look before smiling in return. "We've got a lead," Kate said, "So I'm going to stay while Rick takes Thomas back to the loft, like we agreed earlier."

Gates nodded and gently put her arm around the boys' middle before lifting him and standing. She carried him over to Rick, Thomas' head resting against her shoulder, his eyes half shut still. Rick took him gently from her arms and leant him against his body, his head resting against his neck as Thomas fought to stay awake. "It's alright Thomas," Rick said in a low voice, "I'll wake you up when we get back to the loft."

Thomas gave a small nod, which Rick felt more than saw, before he shut his eyes completely. Kate tucked Clint in more securely between the boy's body and Rick's much larger frame. "How are you planning on getting home Mr Castle?" Gates asked once Thomas was settled.

"I'll grab a cab outside," Rick answered in a hushed voice, "Then get Thomas home and either find something for the two of us to do or let him continue to sleep."

Gates nodded in agreement and Rick looked at Kate and said, "I'll see you in a bit."

Kate nodded, "Depending on what time I leave I'll grab something for all of us on the way back, unless you want to cook that is."

Rick shook his head, "Not today no, but I will if you're not going to get out of here until it's late."

"I'll make sure she's out by nine Mr Castle," Gates said, joining in with their conversation and effectively reminding them of her presence, "She is after all police protection for Thomas."

Rick nodded and walked out of the room, gently brushing his hand against Kate's since there was nothing else he could do by way of goodbye in Gates' office and with one arm full of dozing boy. Kate gave him a secret smile in return before opening the door for him.

Once he was out and on his way towards the lift she turned back to Gates and started to bring her up to date with the case and what they had found about Malcolm's real name, although she made the point to mention that as yet she didn't know why he had changed it. When she was finished Gates nodded and said, "Well you get back to it detective. Don't bring in Fred until early tomorrow; catch him unawares and asleep so that hopefully he'll be more compliant."

"Yes sir," Kate answered.

Gates nodded and went back to sit behind her desk. Kate took that as a dismissal and left, going back over to where Ryan and Esposito were working away. "Found anything," she asked, taking note that Rick was still in the conference room, juggling with Thomas as he tried to pick up all the boys stuff. "Actually," she said, "Let me go and help Castle and then I'll be right back."

The boys just grunted in response as they continued to study their screens, typing every so often but mostly using their mice to go through what they had already found. Kate gave a small smile before she headed into the conference room. She quickly grabbed the back pack and packed everything back into it, glad that Rick had grabbed the drawing stuff from Gates' office, which she hadn't even noticed him doing. "Rick," she then said in a low voice to catch his attention, "I've got the bag packed."

He turned and gave her a thankful smile and she was able to see that Thomas had tears stains on his cheek.

"What happened?" she whispered, stepping up to them and gently wiping Thomas' cheeks dry with the pad of her thumb.

"He started crying in his sleep as soon as I got in here. I was going to wake him up but then he stopped and went back to quiet sleep so I didn't want to," Rick answered in a whisper.

Kate nodded in understanding before checking behind her, looking out over the bull pen. When she saw that it was all but empty, and those that were out there were all hard at work, she kissed Thomas on the forehead before brushing a kiss across Rick's check. "I'll be back at the loft as soon as I can sort out everything here."

Rick nodded and took the bag from her. He stuck his hand out; putting the strap around his wrist as he did so and Kate couldn't help but laugh quietly at him. She put her hand in his and gave it a squeeze before rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, as he did the same to her.

After a moment she pulled away and nodded to Thomas. "You need to get him home Rick, but don't let him sleep too long or he'll be up all night tonight."

Rick smiled and nodded. "See Kate," he whispered, "You're going to make a great mother, you've already got the mothering instinct."

Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She also felt glad and happy that Rick had said it, having Thomas around and a Rick saying things like that was making her feel even more confident about their eventual children. They were no longer hypothetical, at least not in Kate's mind.

"I'll see you later ok," Kate said, opening the door to let Rick and Thomas out. "I'll text you when I leave and if it's before nine I'll pick up some food for all of us."

Rick nodded in agreement and replied, "Good luck, I hope you find what we need to end this case and get Thomas safe."

Kate nodded and then watched as Rick headed to the lift and then watched as the doors shut, hiding him and Thomas from view. She walked over to her desk and where the boys were sitting and asked, "So, let's try this again, what have you got?"


	28. Chapter 28

Rick managed to hail a cab without too many problems and soon he and Thomas were on the way back to the loft. When the cabbie pulled up in front of the loft Rick paid him quickly before shuffling both himself and Thomas out of the back seats and onto the side walk. Once they were both out Rick kicked the door shut and headed into the building. The door man nodded as he held the door for Rick, but didn't say anything as he could see that Thomas was sleeping.

Rick smiled in return and then nodded his thanks as he door man passed him and pushed the button to call the lift, saving Rick from having to do it himself. Rick made to push the button for his floor but the door man quickly reached in a pressed it for him after seeing that he was struggling a little. "Thank you," Rick said as the door man quickly left the lift before the doors shut.

Just before the door shut the door man whispered, his voice only just loud enough to hear over the hustle and bustle, "You're welcome Mr Castle, have a good evening."

The doors shut and Rick adjusted Thomas on his shoulder before leaning against the back wall and waited for the lift to reach his floor. When it did Rick got off and headed over to the door and used the hand holding the back pack to dig his keys out of his pocket. After a little difficulty Rick managed to get the keys out and into the lock. He opened the door and then went and put Thomas on the sofa before going back and taking the key out of the door and shutting it again. He quickly took off his jacket and shoes and put the keys on the side before going back over to Thomas. He pulled off the boys shoes, hoping to wake him, but when it didn't he carried them over to the door before going back and gently placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

"Thomas," he said in a low voice, "You've got to wake up buddy otherwise you won't sleep tonight."

Thomas groaned lightly before opening his eyes slowly and blinking at Rick sleepily. "Hey there buddy," Rick said.

Thomas sat up and rubbed his eyes before asking, "Where's Kate Rick?"

"She's still at work Thomas," Rick answered, "She'll be back in a bit." Thomas nodded sadly then looked around the room. "I've got an idea," Rick suddenly said, brining Thomas' attention back to him, "About what to do until she gets home."

Esposito and Ryan looked up at Kate and Esposito gave her a smile. "Writer boy need a hand did he?" he teased.

Kate rolled her eyes and concentrated her attention on Ryan instead. Ryan was smirking but didn't say anything about Rick. Instead he said, "I found Fred's address and place of work, hopefully he'll be at one of the two whenever we decide to go and get him."

"What about if he's on the run?" Kate asked, "He might know that Thomas saw him and have done to ground."

"I thought of that too," Ryan said, "I've got addresses for his girlfriend, parents and the pubs he usually goes to, or at least the ones he's been arrested at."

Kate smiled and nodded, "Gates says to go and pick him up early tomorrow, hopefully catch him asleep and unawares."

Ryan nodded and looked at Esposito and said, "Looks like we know what we're doing in the morning since Beckett is babysitting."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Esposito, who was smiling at what Ryan had said. "What about you Espo," Kate said, "Find out why Mark changed his name?"

Esposito nodded and Kate went to stand beside him as the Hispanic detective turned the screen so both her and Ryan could see it. "He changed his name from Mark Tyler to Malcolm Reynolds a few months after his twenty fifth birthday. All it has is an arrest report for murder charges, however he wasn't charged and was let go."

"Murder?" Kate questioned.

Esposito nodded, "His finger prints were found at the scene but he had no other connection to the victim so he was released without charge when he managed to explain how his finger prints were at the scene which produced reasonable doubt."

Kate frowned. "Call up the case and see who was the victim and how they were murdered."

"Already called through to request the file from the local cops," Esposito declared smugly.

Kate just nodded and looked back to Ryan and commented, "Well if that's it for the night I said I'd pick up dinner for Thomas and Castle."

Ryan and Esposito both nodded and started to shut their computers down. "We'll go and pick up Fred first thing in the morning," Esposito noted, looking between Kate and Ryan, "You and Castle come in whenever and hopefully he'll be here."

"I can come with you to pick him up," Kate protested as she straightened her desk and got ready to leave.

"No," Ryan said, "We'll be fine to go and get him ourselves, you stay with Castle and the kid, just in case it goes pear shaped and he gets away. You never know, he might know where the boy is and know that Thomas can identify him, especially if we come and bust down his door."

Kate nodded in agreement, seeing where Ryan was coming from and knowing he was right.

"Yeah Beckett," Esposito put in, "You keep an eye on writer boy and the kid and then come and be the hard ass detective in interrogation and get to the bottom of all of this and get Thomas safe."

Kate smiled at the two of them. She didn't know what she would do without her boys, they always knew just what to say to make her feel better and she was so glad that they had made up after Esposito's suspension the year before and her temporary resignation, she would have hated for her stubbornness to have come between the two of them, they were partners and best friends and she would have hated to be the reason that that would have had to changed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kate remarked as she put her jacket on and grabbed her phone and keys from the desk.

Ryan and Esposito nodded before quickly turning to each other to sort out logistics for arresting their suspect the next morning.

Kate watched them as she waited for the lift doors to shut and couldn't help but feel proud. Together she and the boys, and Castle, made up the homicide team with the highest clearance rate and Kate knew that without the boys she wouldn't be half the detective she was today. She was also glad that Ryan was going to be a dad; she couldn't think of a luckier kid, they would have amazing parents and then a family who loved them and who would protect them from everything.

As the doors shut and hid them from view Kate leant her weight against the back wall of the lift and gently rubbed her belly, imagining it growing and swelling as she carried Rick's child. She knew that having a child as a cop would be hard but she knew that Rick would always be there and so would Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and probably Gates too if the last few days were anything to go by, so if anything were ever to happen to her she knew that any children she had would be well looked after.

She got out of the lift in the garage and headed over to the crown vic. She quickly started the engine and headed back to the loft, taking a slightly longer route so she could get pizza on the way.


	29. Chapter 29

Kate opened the door to the loft and stopped dead and just stared at the living room, or at least what she could see of the living room. The rest was covered in blankets, that stretched from the back of the sofa and over the TV and then to the kitchen island on one side and nearly to the door on the side closer to her.

"Castle," she called out, shutting the door and putting her keys down, "What have you done?"

There was the sound of shuffling bodies under the blankets before Thomas and Rick popped up on the other side of the sofa, coming out of the fort and quickly standing up straight. Well Thomas had been able to do that inside by the looks of it; Rick however had come out on his hands and knees before pulling himself up using the arm of the sofa.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in response. "There wasn't much else we could do," he defended.

"Plus you're a nine year old on a sugar rush," Kate teased.

Rick just shrugged in response, not even bothering to deny it since he'd had as much fun as Thomas putting the fort together. They both turned to Thomas when the boy said, "Did you get food Kate?"

Kate nodded and asked, "Are you hungry Thomas?"

Thomas nodded in answer and Kate gave Rick a mildly disapproving look. "Have you feed him since you got in?" she inquired.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Of course I have," he retorted, "We had a break after getting all of the blankets together and had some sandwiches. I'm not completely irresponsible you know."

Kate gave him a smile, "I never said you were, I just know that you can sometimes forget to eat when you're having fun."

"Much like you when you're on a case," Rick acknowledged with a smirk.

Kate smiled back and then carried the bag of food she was carrying into the kitchen. Thomas followed along behind her, within touching distance while Rick followed a little further behind, admiring how Kate moved and looked even after a long day at the precinct. He knew that no matter how long they were together for he would never ever get tired of how she looked and moved.

Kate turned back towards him and caught him staring but rather than saying anything she just gave him a soft smile and started to dish out the food she had brought.

"Oh pizza," Thomas cheered, "I love pizza."

"Good," Kate replied with a smile.

"Can we eat it in the fort?" Thomas asked as Kate began to put slices on plates for everyone.

"Oh I don't know," Kate answered, "Have you been a good boy?"

Thomas nodded his head vigorously in response. "Ok Thomas," Rick said coming up behind him and placing a hand on the boys head to stop him nodding, "That's enough nodding Thomas; we don't want you to hurt yourself do we."

Thomas shook his head once. Rick smiled at Kate and took his hand off of Thomas' head and held it out to take the plates which were now full of pizza. "So can we eat in the fort Kate?" Rick asked.

Kate shook her head at his antics but beamed at Thomas, "Of course we can, you put so much effort into it it would be a shame not to."

Thomas smiled widely at her and ran back to the fort as fast as his little legs could carry him. Once he had ducked inside Rick turned to Kate and smiled. Kate smiled back and went and grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge before the two of them made their way over to the fort and knelt to get in. Rick put the pizza plates in before him, passing them to the waiting Thomas, before he crawled in, Kate close behind.

"Wow," she breathed as she took it all in, "Are there any blankets or sheets left on any of the beds?"

Rick looked a little sheepish as he answered in the negative. "Only in Alexis' old room and those aren't technically on the bed, more just sort of piled in the corner in case she ever needs them, and Mother's room, I don't think she would have appreciated it if I had."

Kate couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Thomas and Rick both stared at her before Rick asked Thomas, "Do you want to watch a movie with dinner Thomas?"

Thomas nodded again and Rick crawled over to where the DVD's were kept, Thomas following close behind. Kate watched them for a moment before setting the plates on the floor where the coffee table should have been before taking a proper look around.

It was fairly dark inside but not too bad since the blankets let in a fair amount of light, and Rick had just turned on the TV which helped further to light up the fort. There was the duvet from Rick's room and from the guest room where Thomas had spent the night before on the floor, one on top of the other meaning that it was very comfortable to sit it.

Rick and Thomas quickly picked a movie and put it on before they came back and sat with Kate, one either side. "How about," Kate remarked, "We all get into our pyjamas and then sleep in here tonight, that way we don't have to worry about making the beds again."

Thomas beamed at her suggestion and quickly left and they could hear as he headed up the stairs, to where Rick had put the back pack earlier. Rick beamed at Kate too and whispered, "You really will make a great mother."

He quickly climbed over her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips as he passed, and headed out of the fort and up the stairs after Thomas to help him if he needed it. Kate shook her head and grabbed a slice of pizza before following out after Rick. Instead of heading up the stairs though she headed into their room to go and get changed into something more comfortable. She smiled as she walked, she was moving in whenever they got round to getting more of her things from her apartment, so it wasn't his bed anymore, now it was theirs.

It didn't take long for Kate to change into one of Rick's t-shirts, which she had liberated from his draw since all of hers were in the wash, and a pair of old leggings which were full of holes, getting very thin and baggy in all the wrong places.

She went back out into the lounge and saw that Rick and Thomas weren't back yet so she headed up the stairs to hurry them along to eat the pizza before it got cold. She needn't have bothered because just as she reached the top of the stairs Thomas and Rick came out of the bathroom, Thomas in his pyjamas and holding Clint's paw.

Kate smiled before turning and heading back down the stairs, the two of them close behind. Once they were all down the stairs Thomas went back into the fort while Rick came up behind Kate and whispered in her ear, "I love it when you wear my clothes."

Kate smiled and then smacked at his arm when Rick gave her bum a light slap. Rick just laughed and headed into the bedroom to go and get changed. Kate followed his progress until he was out of view. She then headed into the fort and found Thomas looking at the pizza hungrily. "Do you want some?" Kate teased lightly.

Thomas looked up at her and nodded. Kate smiled and handed him a plate saying, "Knock yourself out kid."

Thomas took the plate happily and picked up a piece of pizza and started to eat it. He had just picked up his second piece as Rick crawled back into the fort and made his way to sit beside Kate, close enough that their sides were pressed up against each other. "You started without me," he whined.

Kate rolled her eyes and Rick smiled before he grabbed the remote and started the movie.

They ate their way through the pizza and then, after Rick left to put the plates away quickly, settled down to finish watching the movie. Thomas was lying on his front with his feet in the air watching the movie with his chin resting on his arm, Clint beside him, while Rick and Kate were sat with their arms around each other. Rick had his arm slung over her shoulders while she had her arm around his waist and her head resting against his chest, her eyes struggling to stay awake in the warmth and comfort of the fort.

Thomas was obviously having similar problems because ten minutes before the film ended his head lolled to the side and his feet came back to earth as he fell asleep. Rick kissed Kate's head lightly before slowly moving away from her side and going to put a blanket over the boy. He came back to Kate and saw that she was basically asleep already so, rather than going back to the way they had been sitting before, he grabbed a couple of pillows and set them out beside Thomas' sleeping form and moved Kate so that she was lying down. He then covered her up and gave her a light kiss, which she returned tiredly and sluggishly.

"Night night Kate," he whispered as he turned off the TV.

"Mmmm," was all Kate gave in reply as she snuggled deeper into the blanket and lost her battle with sleep.

Rick smiled softly before he lay down beside her and pulled the blanket over himself too. He then wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and joined Kate and Thomas in the land of sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

They all woke with a start the next morning to the sound of the front door shutting loudly and Martha saying, "Really Richard, aren't you and Katherine a little old to be building blanket forts?"

"Morning mother," Rick replied, "Walk of shame?"

Kate laughed lightly as Rick crawled out of the fort before turning to Thomas and giving the startled looking boy a reassuring smile.

"Mother," Rick said as he stood, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Martha gave him a sceptical look and asked, "You haven't gotten a dog have you Richard?"

Rick ignored her question however as he knelt and looked back into the fort. "Come on out Thomas, there's someone out here I'd like you to meet."

Thomas looked at Kate for reassurance and she gave him a nod and a smile before moving to let the boy past. Thomas stood and rubbed his eyes before picking up Clint and walking over to the entrance where Rick was also smiling reassuringly and holding out a hand for Thomas to take.

Thomas took the hand and came blinking into the brighter light outside of the fort. "Thomas," Rick said softly, "This is Martha. Mother this is Thomas; we're keeping an eye on him for a few days."

Martha looked down at Thomas and smiled. "Hello," she murmured so not to scare the boy, "Nice to meet you. Are Richard and Katherine looking after you?"

Thomas hid behind Rick's leg, still holding his hand tight with Clint in the other hand, but nodded in response to Martha's question. Kate then came out on her hands and knees and stood up straight. "Morning Martha," she greeted once she was upright, "How's the school been for the last few days?"

"Good morning Katherine, it's been great thank you, very busy but I'm certainly having fun," Martha responded with a smile, "I've only come back to grab a few things before I go back."

Kate gave her a smile before she looked down and knelt beside Thomas and whispered, "She's not scary Thomas, go and say hello properly."

Thomas moved out from behind Rick's leg slowly but didn't let go of his hand. Kate gave him another smile before she looked back up at Martha, who was watching them with an amused and loving look in her eye. Kate gave her another smile before she stood and declared, "I'm going to go and get showered and dressed quickly, so I can get to the precinct to talk to our suspect as soon as Ryan and Espo bring him in."

Martha nodded her understanding and Rick grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before Kate left to go and get ready for the day.

"So then Thomas," Martha murmured, looking back down at the boy, "What have you been up to with Richard and Katherine?"

Thomas was silent for a moment before he whispered back, "Why do you call them Richard and Katherine?"

Martha smiled at him. "Because that's their full names and old ladies like me like to call people by their full names."

Rick smirked at her words and Martha rolled her eyes and all Rick could think was that she had been spending too much time with Kate, although he couldn't actually find the bad side of that. Thomas however quickly piped up and declared, "You're not old."

Martha beamed at him. "Now you little man are now one of my favourite people."

Thomas smiled happily in response while Rick shook his head. "Come on Thomas, time to go and get dressed," Rick commented.

Martha gave Thomas a smile as she spoke. "Have fun kiddo."

Thomas gave her a smile and ran over to the stairs and climbed them quickly. Rick gave Martha a smile but before he could leave to follow after Thomas Martha asked, "So why are you and Katherine looking after the boy rather than child services?"

Rick gave her a weak smile. "Both his parents were murdered in their home the day before yesterday. When we got there we thought that the boy was at a friend's house because a neighbour had said that she had seen them leaving earlier that day but we heard a noise and found him hiding in the cupboard in his bedroom. He was terrified and wouldn't come out of the cupboard; I ended up telling him a story and carrying him out when he was asleep."

"Oh the poor dear," Martha sighed, looking up the stairs and towards the spare room.

Rick nodded. "He wouldn't say a word but we worked out that he had seen the killer. He didn't want to go with the woman from protective so Captain Gates told the lady that he would stay in police protection, with us, so we could keep an eye on him and maybe get an idea of who our killer is."

Martha nodded as he spoke. "Captain Gates is a very wise woman," she mussed. Rick didn't know what to say to that but it didn't really matter because Martha continued to say, "What about after you've got your killer Richard? Katherine said that Ryan and Esposito are bringing him in this morning so what will happen to the boy then?"

"His aunt gets custody," Kate answered as she came out of the bedroom, her slightly damp hair in a braid.

Martha looked between the two of them before saying, "But."

"There's something off about the aunt," Kate replied in a low tone, "We couldn't find anything but both Castle and I agree that there is something off about her."

Martha nodded again but before she could ask anything more Thomas appeared at the top of the stairs, all ready and dressed for the day, although his t-shirt was on inside out. Kate smiled and gestured for him to come down the stairs. Thomas did so quickly and Kate smiled before she whispered, "Nice job Thomas, just one thing wrong."

"What's that Kate?" Thomas asked.

"You put your shirt on inside out," Kate said softly. Thomas looked at the floor but Kate gave his shoulder a squeeze in reassurance before she murmured, "So let's sort that out quickly shall we." Thomas nodded and raised his arms up obediently so Kate could take his shirt off, turn it the right way round and put it back on.

"Thank you," Thomas acknowledged.

Rick smiled at the two of them, Kate still kneeling on the floor in front of him, and Martha smiled at the happy family picture they were painting right now. Kate then gave Rick a look and teased, "You're missing something Castle."

Rick frowned before he looked down at himself and it clicked. "I'll just go and get dressed so we can leave."

Kate and Martha both laughed quietly while Thomas looked confused. "How about," Kate inquired, "We let Martha get on with what she came back to do and get some breakfast?"

Thomas nodded and Kate gave Martha a smile before she led Thomas into the kitchen and sat him on the island again. Martha watched as she went between the cupboards, getting everything she needed to make breakfast for a minute before she turned and headed up the stairs and towards her room.

Twenty minutes later Rick came out dressed and ready for the day. Kate quickly plated him up some pancakes and handed him a coffee before she returned to eating her own breakfast.

Martha came down the stairs with a bag of stuff and came over to say goodbye to them all. "Martha," Kate said after swallowing her current mouthful, "Once this case is over we can get back to moving everything between here and my apartment."

Martha waved her hand, "No rush dear, don't worry. Bye kids."

She left them all to eat their breakfast and to head back to her drama school.

They had just finished and had begun to clean up when Kate's phone began to ring. Rick carried on picking up the dishes while she headed over to where she had left it the night before, on charge on the table by the door since they hadn't been in their room.

"Beckett," she answered before listening for a moment to whoever was on the other end of the phone call. "Has anyone seen him recently?" she inquired eventually. Rick carried on cleaning up, stacking the dish washer, but did it slowly so that he could concentrate on what Kate was saying. "Ok, well see if you can find him at any of the other addresses you found yesterday. We should be in a bit, just finishing breakfast so Castle and I will see you later." She mummed a few times before hanging up.

Rick gave her a questioning look as she walked back towards them but she didn't say anything until she was right beside him. "They went to the address for Fred but he wasn't there and no one has seen him for the last few days. The boys are going to check the other addresses to see if he's there, or if anyone has seen him."

Rick nodded and looked over to Thomas, who was still sat on the island, watching them with vacant eyes.

"Come on Thomas," Kate said, "Grab Clint and your bag and we'll get going."

Thomas nodded and then waited for Rick to lift him off the island before he ran up the stairs, Clint help tight in his hand.

"We need to keep an eye out," Kate declared once he was out of ear shot, "Just in case he knows where Thomas is."

Rick nodded and went and grabbed his phone and keys before putting his shoes and jacket on, Kate following along and doing the same thing.

It didn't take them long to get out of the loft and the building and head towards the car, which was parked a little down the street since there hadn't been space in front of the building when Kate had gotten back last night.

Thomas was walking between the two of them, holding Rick's hand while Kate held onto Clint's other paw, which Rick was finding funnier than it actually was. They were half way to the car when Rick felt that something was off. "There's someone watching us," he muttered to Kate, "Something doesn't feel right."

Kate gave a tiny nod, barely enough to see. "I know," she muttered back, "I think that we may well have found Fred. If he tries anything you look after Thomas and I'll deal with him."

"Ok," Rick replied under his breath and then carried on walking like nothing was wrong.

Thomas was oblivious, since he hadn't heard their low voices over the noise of the city, which Rick and Kate were both glad of since they knew he wouldn't be able to act natural, he was only five after all and was already scared enough.


	31. Chapter 31

When the attack came it was quick. One minute they were all walking towards the car, Rick and Kate keeping an eye out without tying to seem too suspicious, then the next some had pushed between Kate and Thomas, ripping Clint out of Thomas' hand, and grabbing Thomas and taking off down the street, pulling hard enough to get Thomas' hand out of Ricks tight grip.

It took a split second for Kate and Rick to react. Kate dropped Clint and pulled out her gun shouting, "NYPD stop right there."

The man however didn't stop so Rick and Kate took off after him, both running faster than they ever had before after a suspect. As they chased him, gaining very little ground because the suspect kept pushing people into their path, they could hear Thomas crying and screaming for someone to help him.

The increasing volume of his screams gave Rick and Kate new bursts of speed and Rick was the first to catch up to them. Not caring how much it hurt Rick came up behind the man and put an arm as far around Thomas as he could before tripping the suspect and pulling Thomas backwards. All of this happened within a few seconds, not giving the suspect time to react and as he fell forwards, Rick few back and landed painfully on his back, Thomas clutched tight to his chest, wrapped in his arms, to protect him from the fall. Kate vaulted him where he lay winded on the floor and landed on the suspects back, causing him to groan in pain as her knees knocked the wind out of him. "Alfred Evans," she dictated as she holstered her gun and pulled out her cuffs, "You are under arrest for the murders of Malcolm Reynolds, aka Mark Tyler, and his wife Elizabeth Reynolds as well as the attempted kidnapping of their son Thomas Reynolds." She pulled his arms around roughly, not caring if she hurt him, and cuffed him tightly. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state. Do you understand?"

When Fred gave no sign of answer Kate got off him and pulled him roughly to his feet. Only then did she look over at Rick, who was still lying flat on the floor, surrounded by a crowd of people. Kate pushed her way through and asked, "You alright partner?"

Rick nodded but didn't try to stand, since Thomas was still sobbing into his chest. "I'm going to take him to the precinct," Kate declared, "Will you two be alright?"

Rick nodded again and carried on rubbing Thomas' back in comforting circles. There was a sudden red blur as Martha appeared; holding tight to Clint and looking worried. "Martha," Kate greeted.

"Detective," Martha replied, aware that Kate was with a suspect, "I'll make sure they're alright, you go and do your job."

Kate nodded and lead Fred away to the car where she quickly stuck him in the back and drove off, but not before casting one last worried look at Rick where he was still lying on the floor.

"Hey Thomas," Martha whispered softly, "Why don't you come here for a minute so Rick can get up and you can follow Kate to the precinct?"

Thomas obviously recognised the voice because he looked up, slowing his tear stained and snot covered face, and when he saw that Martha was holding Clint sat up and held out his arms to Martha, who quickly picked him up and placed him on her hip. Rick gave her a smile in thanks before he slowly began to sit up, helped by some of the remaining crowd who had gathered after his epic tackle. Once he was sat up straight Martha was able to see that while his back was covered in dirt there wasn't any blood visible on the cloth. "Looks like you're just going to have one hell of a bruise there kiddo," she commented.

Rick gave her a smile before he stood and reached out to take Thomas back. The boy came no problem and buried his head into Rick's shoulder and continued to sob, although now the sobs were getting quieter as he began to calm down a little. "What are you still doing here Mother?" Rick asked as she started to wipe the grit and dirt off his back.

"Well you came running right past me dear," Martha answered, "And I saw Katherine dropping the bear so I thought I'd grab it before it got lost."

"I thought you would have gotten a taxi back to the school," Rick said.

Martha nodded, "If I had been going straight back then yes I would have but I fancied a little walk first."

"Well I'm glad you did," Rick confided in her, wincing slightly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Martha asked, sounding worried.

Rick nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to hail and cab and follow Kate to the 12th. I want to be there for when that," he coughed, aware that Thomas was a little young to be hearing the names that were going round his head, "In interrogation against Kate."

Martha nodded but didn't look too happy. "I'll come with you," she insisted, "Just to make sure you get there ok."

Rick rolled his eyes but didn't say anything in response. Martha went to the cab to hail a cab. When one pulled up she opened the door and let Rick slide in first before she followed after him. "12th Precinct please," she instructed the cabbie. The man inclined his head and pulled out into traffic. Out of the corner of her eye Martha saw Rick wince again and sighed, "What hurts Richard?"

"Thankfully not my head," he answered, "But basically everything else is."

Martha gave him a sorry smile but Rick shrugged lightly, "It was worth it though. Thomas is safe and we have our prime suspect in custody."

Martha shook her head and let the subject drop. When they arrived at the precinct Rick quickly paid the driver and the three of them got out, Rick frowning at Martha when she followed them out. "I said I was going to make sure you got there safely Richard, that means seeing you walk into homicide under your own steam without passing out or something."

Rick just walked into the reception, Martha following behind. They headed into the lift and pressed the right button and then waiting for the lift to reach its destination. When they got to the homicide floor they all got off and headed over to where Kate was sat talking to Gates, Ryan and Esposito.

Ryan saw them coming and stared at Rick, causing everyone else to look over at them. Kate quickly stood and took Thomas from him, much to Rick's relief if he was being honest with himself. "Are you ok?" she asked him softly.

He nodded. "No blood just winded and bruised," he answered honestly.

Kate nodded and then the two of them went over to where Gates was watching them. "As much as sometimes I don't like having you here Mr Castle today you have well and truly earned my respect." Gates stuck her hand out and she and Rick shook hands while the bull pen watched on.

Martha watched for a moment before she turned and left, knowing that if anything was to happen Rick was in capable hands.

"Hey bro," Esposito called, "You might want to take some of these." He held out some pain killers for Rick to take and Rick took them happily while Ryan handed him a half empty cup of coffee from his desk. Rick gave them both a nod in thanks before he took a couple of the pills and swallowed them down with a mouthful of luke warm coffee.

"Where is he?" Rick asked once the pills were down.

"Recovering and stewing in interrogation," Kate answered, "You tripping him and me landing on his back has really knocked the wind out of him, he's still wheezing." As she spoke she was unconsciously rocking from side to side, lulling Thomas to sleep. "He's ok to answer questions, no permanent damage according to the guy who checked him over when we got back here but he's going to have bruised ribs and a cut up face for a while."

"Good," Rick remarked, gingerly sitting down in the chair.

Gates, Ryan and Esposito all nodded in agreement before Gates headed back into her office saying, "If you want to both go into interrogation I'll take Thomas again." Both Rick and Kate nodded their understanding and thanks.

"How are your knees?" Rick asked, looking Kate up and down, "You landed on them quite hard after you jumped over me."

Kate gave him a smile, "Our friend Alfred did a great job of breaking my fall."

"So when are you going to go in?" Rick questioned.

"In a few minutes," Kate said, "I just wanted to get everything together and Ryan said he had something to show me just before you arrived."

They all looked to Ryan who turned his monitor to face them, so Rick didn't have to move again, and began. "You know that we found those odd payments in Malcolm's account?" Everyone nodded. "Well Alfred has the same amounts on the same dates and with the same time stamp."

Rick and Kate frowned but didn't say anything as Ryan continued, "I think that they worked together doing something criminal. I looked at the police records for unsolved crimes up to three months before the payments and while there was a lot there is always a bank robbery where a guard is shot and sometimes killed by too armed robbers who match out guys descriptions, so I think that they are bank robbers."

Now Kate spoke. "Those payments don't look big enough to be from a robbery. And what has this got to do with the murder Reynolds didn't go down for?"

Ryan nodded and smiled. "I did some digging. The murder has actually been solved, to some degree; a guy committed suicide and in his note admitted to doing it. It was checked out and it fit so it was dropped. The guy however was the architect who designed a lot of the banks, whether it was building them from scratch or remodelling them so I think that Reynolds killed him and took the plans and the guy who admitted to committing the murder was a junkie so wouldn't have been hard to kill at all."

Kate and Rick both nodded, it all made sense so far. "So what about the payments?" Rick asked.

"Well," Ryan answered, "I looked into someone else's financials and found that at the same time as the two men were getting a deposit so were they. I think they were the getaway driver outside and that the rest of the money has been put into an off shore account."

"Whose accounts did you look it?" Rick and Kate asked at the same time, just as the lift dinged.

Ryan looked past them to the lift and saw that Penny was being led in, in hand cuffs. "You did say there was something off about her," Ryan pointed out, "And I knew there was a getaway driver so I followed my gut and found her. Turns out she and Alfred used to date and I think still do, on and off."

"I thought you had an address for the girlfriend," Kate pointed out.

Ryan nodded, "We went and knocked on her door this morning and it turns out she hadn't seen him in 14 months, not since the last robbery."

"So why kill Malcolm?" Kate asked, "They obviously had a good thing going."

"We think the two of them got greedy and wanted all the money rather than just their share," Esposito explained, "So they planned to killed off Malcolm and his family so that Penny could inherit the money, being the only person named in the will, aside from Thomas."

"Is there any proof of this?" Kate asked, "I want to nail them with this and not give them an inch of wiggle room."

"Yep," Ryan answered, "We found pictures of the three of them together as well as security footage that matches their builds and then a few pictures of Penny and Alfred together caught on customs cameras in the airport near Penny as the two of them got ready to go on a trip to the Caymen Islands."

"What about linking them to the murder?" Kate asked.

"There was a payment into Alfred's account from Penny, via a few other accounts, twelve in total, the night before Malcolm and his family were killed."

"Why would she need to pay him if they were getting the money for themselves?" Rick asked, seeing a hole in the theory.

"I think it was the sign to go," Ryan answered, "Since they hadn't spoken on the phone."

Rick and Kate looked at each other and Kate nodded, "I've got enough to work with, hopefully we'll get one of them to flip on the other."

She stood and Rick made to copy her but Kate shook her head. "No Castle, you're not coming in there. You took one hell of fall and I don't want to have to worry about you collapsing in the interrogation room."

Rick sighed but stayed in his seat. Kate rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before she walked over to the interrogation room that was holding Alfred, intending to give Penny a little more time to stew before talking to her.


	32. Chapter 32

She walked in to find the man sitting at the table, still looking like he was out of breath and winded from Rick's tackle and Kate's landing on his back.

Kate sat down across the table from him and put the folders she was holding in a pile in front of her. Instead of starting to speak straight away she sat and studied Alfred, noting his red eyes and the way he was sitting in his chair, trying not to lean back too much on his tender back. He was also studying her, well more glaring at her really, and Kate found it slightly unnerving but didn't let it show, she didn't want Alfred to think that he had any sort of leverage over her, not when she was going to nail him to the floor for this murder and the attempted kidnapping.

She was aware of the door to the observation room opening and shutting and she guessed that someone had entered to watch how this went. She had a pretty good idea that that someone was Rick but it could have been Esposito or Ryan just as easily.

She turned her attention back to the man in front of her but still didn't say a word, she wanted to see if he was the sort of suspect who got uncomfortable with lots of silence and started talking on his own.

It looked like he wasn't though because ten minutes later they were still sat staring at each other, each one studying the other. Kate left it another minute before she broke the silence. "Mr Evans," she began, "The reasons for your arrest were made clear to you were they not."

He just continued to stare at her, not saying a word in response or even moving to indicate that he had understood, or even heard, what Kate was saying. Kate just took it in her stride and opened the top folder and made it look like she was reading for a moment, even though she knew everything that it said.

"So what went wrong," Kate began again, "One minute the three of you were robbing banks and doing it successfully with no suspicion on any of you at all and then the next you're killing your best friend and his wife in their own home. What happened?" She spoke in a condescending voice, hoping to get a rise out of him, to get him speaking without thinking.

It worked too because Alfred spoke for the first time, although it wasn't entirely what Kate wanted to hear. "Whatever you say girly," he sneered, "You haven't got proof of any of this."

Kate raised a delicate eyebrow before saying, "Actually we do. We have Penny Porter in the next room and she's singing like a canary, telling us everything, including how you communicated with each other to say that it was time to act."

That got his attention. Kate saw as his eyes widened slightly and knew that what Ryan had thought was right, that payment was the sign for Alfred to kill Malcolm. Kate continued to push, knowing that they had all been on the right track, "What I don't understand is why the two of you suddenly decided that your best friend from childhood needed to die. You were the one who called the cops on his abusive father when you were growing up and yet you killed him for money, even though you already had more than enough to live comfortably. And you killed his wife, how did Penny feel about you murdering her sister in cold blood?"

"She wasn't meant to be there," Alfred suddenly spoke before he clammed up again, realising he shouldn't have said that.

Kate smirked at him, "But she was and you killed her."

Alfred looked at her but didn't say anything in response. Instead he hissed, "Lawyer."

"Might not be a bad idea," Kate replied, gathering up the files and standing before moving to the door, "Because you're going down for these murders."

Alfred just glared at her as she gave him one last smirk before opening the door and leaving. After she made sure the door was shut tight behind her she let a smile escape, they had him, that one single outburst from Alfred had placed him at the scene of the murder.

Ryan and Esposito both came out of the observation room and smiled at her. "Good job," Esposito congratulated as they came to stand in front of her, "He placed himself at the scene so we've got him."

Ryan nodded in agreement while Kate looked past them, towards her desk. The boys followed her gaze and Ryan spoke in a soft voice, saying, "We called Lanie up here to take a quick look at Castle because he was still in a lot of pain. We just wanted to check that there was nothing seriously wrong with him given how hard he fell."

Kate nodded but she must have still looked worried because Esposito murmured, in a low and gentle voice, "He's in the break room Kate."

Kate nodded her thanks and headed towards the break room, handing the files to Esposito before she went. She looked through the window in the door and watched as a Lanie gently poked at Rick's back. She could see that he was wincing every so often and that his back was darker in colour than it usually was. She opened the door quietly and walked in, shutting it behind her. Lanie looked up from Rick's back and gave her a smile before returning to prodding Rick's back. Kate moved closer and saw that the usually flawless skin she knew so well was indeed darker. There was a mess of bruises beginning to come through but thankfully Kate couldn't see any broken skin.

Lanie poked what must have been a very sore spot because Rick yelped and jumped in his chair. "Sorry Castle," Lanie muttered before moving on.

"I should have a go at you for being so reckless," Kate observed, causing Rick to turn his head to look at her for the first time, "But you got Thomas back so right now I'm struggling to be angry at you at all."

Rick just smiled before grimacing as Lanie finished up her examination with another poke at a more sensitive bit. "What's the verdict Lanie?" Kate asked, "He going to live?"

Rick stuck his tongue out at her as he stood and put his shirt back on while Lanie turned to face her fully and smiled. "He's fine Kate," she answered before looking between the two of them, "Some deep bruising but nothing broken, not even the skin which is impressive given the stories I've been hearing about how all this happened. Did you really pull Thomas out of the perps arms and then just fall back?"

Rick nodded, "It was the only way I could see of getting Thomas safely without him getting hurt."

Lanie shook her head in wonder, "Sometimes I wonder about you Richard Castle, how have you changed so much since we first met you?"

Rick smiled at her. "You lot have had a lot to do with that Lanie," he answered honestly, but only having eyes for Kate as he spoke, a twinkle in his eye.

Lanie laughed before saying, "Well I better get back to the morgue, the dead may be able to wait but there are a lot of them down there."

Kate and Rick both laughed at her comment and then Kate spoke. "Thanks for coming up to look at Rick's back Lanie; he did take one hell of a fall."

Lanie shrugged. "Just be careful in the shower, hot water would be a good way to make sure your muscles don't get too stiff overnight. For now I'd avoid leaning on it too much since that will properly hurt and if you can ice your back a little."

Rick and Kate both nodded before Lanie headed out of the door, letting it swing shut behind her. "How was the interrogation?" Rick asked, rolling his shoulders and neck a little, trying to loosen up again.

"He didn't say much," Kate began, "But what he did say placed him at the scene, then he called for a lawyer, but we've got him and we've got him good."

Rick smiled, "Good, I'm glad. What about Penny?"

"I haven't spoken to her yet," Kate answered, taking a step closer to Rick, coming right up to stand in front of him, "But when I do I can nail her too."

Rick smiled, "I just feel sorry for Thomas, he hasn't got anyone left in the world."

"He's got us," Kate answered softly, gently raising her hand to caress his check before smoothing down the front of his shirt.

"That he has," Rick answered just as quietly, aware of the glee that was soaking into his voice. He had read that as maybe them looking into keeping Thomas.

Kate smiled at him. "We can ask protective services," Kate whispered, moving even closer but aware that they were in the precinct still and that they needed to keep the touchy feely stuff down to a minimum, "And see if we can foster him, or even adopt him."

Rick beamed at her and looked around quickly. One side of the room was completely shut to the outside world thanks to the blinds being drawn while at the other side there weren't many people around, and those that were around were too busy working to be looking their way. One last look towards Gates' office told him that she wasn't looking there way, or paying any attention to the bull pen at all. He looked back at Kate and gave her a soft smile before giving Kate a soft kiss on the lips, conveying everything he was feeling, hope, joy, happiness and more, into the kiss. Kate returned to briefly before she pulled away and moved away, not wanting to push their luck any more than they already had.


	33. Chapter 33

Once Kate was well clear of Rick, but still not having broken eye contact, she broke their gaze and turned towards the fridge and the tiny freezer that as above it. She pulled the door open and pulled out one of the ice packs that the department kept stocked there, for when someone had taken a hard fall or gotten some other sort of injury while working. She wrapped it in a towel before gesturing for Rick to turn around. He did as he was bid and then she pressed the ice pack to the spot that she knew was hurting the most, since when Lanie had probed it that spot had gotten the biggest reaction.

Rick jumped a little at the sudden coldness, even though he had been expecting it it was colder than he had been expecting it to be, but then relaxed as the ice began to sooth the soreness.

"Better?" Kate asked in a low voice, close to his ear as she held the wrapped ice pack to his back.

"Yes," Rick whispered back, moving his head a little bit, so that it was closer to hers.

"Good," Kate muttered. "You need to hold it where you need it," she continued to mutter, "Because I need to go and see what I can get out of Penny."

Rick nodded and reached behind him and pressed his hand over hers, hard enough to keep the ice pack in place but loose enough so that Kate could pull her hand from under his, which she did and he tightened his grip completely. Kate watched for a minute as he got comfortable before she made a suggestion. "Go and sit down Castle, that way you don't have to hold your arm at such an awkward angle to keep the ice pack in place."

Rick nodded and headed to the door, opening it and holding it for Kate to go through. She passed him with a smile and then he followed her out. She went one way, towards the interrogations rooms, while Rick headed over to sit back down at Kate's desk, using the back of the chair to hold the ice pack in place rather than his hand, just like Kate had suggested.

He grabbed one of the pads of paper from Kate's top draw and started to write down a few ideas that may or may not end up in the Nikki Heat series at one point or another, as well as doodling as he thought about where he could move the rest of his stuff to so that Kate could have enough room for her things.

Kate headed into the observation room, which was where she was guessing was where Ryan and Esposito were since they weren't in the bull pen. She opened the door and saw that she had guessed correctly, Ryan and Esposito were switching their gazes between the two rooms, one where Alfred sat looking calm but not as calm as before and then other where Penny was sat, looking nervous and fidgeting in her seat, obviously ill at ease. "How's Castle?" Ryan asked, looking towards the door as Kate entered.

"Lanie says it's nothing too serious," Kate answered, coming to stand with the two of them, "He's icing it right now."

Esposito and Ryan both nodded, looking thoughtful. Kate looked past them at Penny before asking, "So how's she been doing?"

"She's nervous," Ryan replied, "It shouldn't take much effort to break her and get her to confess to everything."

"She's been read her rights hasn't she?" Kate queried, wanting to be sure, she didn't want either of them to get off on technicality.

Esposito nodded. "She refused a lawyer though. She must have a pretty good idea that we've brought Evans in and I guess she knows that if she's been brought in there isn't much a lawyer can do to help or protect her."

Kate nodded and then picked up the files that were on the side and held them in one arm while she looked between Ryan, Esposito and Penny. "This should be fun," she commented, "She's strung me along enough as it is."

She turned and left and Ryan and Esposito shared a look as the door swung shut, they wouldn't want to be in Penny's shoes right now, Kate had grown protective over Thomas and since Penny would have taken him she was not going to be happy. She also didn't like to be lied to and Penny had done that pretty convincingly as well. They both turned to watch through the window as Kate entered the room, they knew this was going to be good.

Rick had obviously had the same idea because before Kate had even sat down he came in, holding the ice pack to his back, and nodded to the two of them before sitting in one of the chairs and getting comfortable to watch the show.

Kate heard the door open and shut but ignored it as she sat down opposite Penny. The nervous woman had stopped looking around the room and was now looking only at Kate and the files in her hand. Like with Evans Kate sat in silence and studied Penny, watching as she shifted from side to side in her seat. Unlike Evans however Penny couldn't handle the silence. She started speaking, the words tumbling out of her mouth almost too fast for Kate to follow. "Elizabeth wasn't meant to be there. Thomas was going to a friend's house and Elizabeth was going to stay with them for the night, get some time with people her own age for a change." Penny stopped for a breath before she spoke again, "It was his idea, Fred's. He wanted the rest of the money. He thought he deserved it since all the robberies were his idea, his plan, he did the work towards them, Malcolm was just there as an extra body."

"And you were the getaway driver," Kate interceded quietly, "That was your part to play in the whole thing wasn't it."

Penny nodded, tears in her eyes, "Fred came to me, I knew him from the wedding obviously, but I didn't know him any better than that, but then he told me about his plan and that he already had Malcolm on board so I agreed. I knew that if it all went sideways I could just drive away and no one would be any the wiser."

Kate mentally took note of every word she spoke, knowing that she was digging herself into a hole. "But why murder your brother-in-law Penny? What did that achieve?"

Penny started shaking and sniffing before she answered Kate, "Fred wanted to money, there was no stopping him. At first I wouldn't go along with it."

"But then the thought of all that money changed your mind didn't it," Kate pushed, "You knew that if Malcolm was killed then you would be able to get all the money he had hidden away, since his wife had no idea that it even existed."

Penny nodded sadly, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand, trying to get rid of the tears that were streaming down her face. "But then Elizabeth died and everything went wrong," Penny continued and Kate sat back, letting all the information come out without too much effort on her part, "I would have looked after Thomas as if he was my own but every time I looked at him all I could see was Elizabeth, the sister that the man I loved had killed."

At that point the tears came so thick and heavy that Kate couldn't make out a single word she was saying, all she could hear was broken sounds. Once Penny stopped talking, or had at least stopped making sounds, Kate stood, piling up the files. "Penny Porter," she dictated, "You are under arrest for aiding and abetting in armed bank robbery, conspiracy to commit murder and conspiracy to commit a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Penny stammered, "Who was kidnapped?"

"Your friend Fred," Kate answered, "Snatched Thomas this morning."

That seemed to shock Penny. She sat up in her chair and looked at Kate. "I knew nothing about that," she whispered, with so much honesty in her voice that Kate couldn't help but believe her, "I wanted to look after him, to try and make good for killing his family."

Kate nodded. "Fred obviously didn't agree," Kate remarked as she left the room, leaving Penny to burst into floods once again.


	34. Chapter 34

**I would have finished and posted this on Saturday but I had a fever so writing wasn't really an option since I was struggling to follow the TV, let alone string together a sentence. Anyway, hope you like it. **

Kate went out into the bull pen and meet Ryan, Esposito and Rick as they all came out of the observation room, all wearing shit eater grins. Kate smiled at them all and then looked straight at Rick and held his gaze. "Back feeling any better?" she asked in a soft voice, taking note of the fact that his arm was once again twisted up his back, holding the ice pack in place.

Rick just shrugged, keeping his shoulders lower than normal because it was obviously painful to do it any higher. Kate gave him a small smile. "Go and sit down somewhere Rick," Kate instructed, "Twisting your arm like that properly isn't helping."

Rick nodded and headed towards Kate's desk and his chair. Kate watched him go then looked at Esposito and Ryan and asked, "Do you two want to have a crack at Evans? You heard everything that Penny just said so you've got everything you need to get to him."

Kate had an ulterior motive for wanting them to question Evans. Not only were her knees really beginning to hurt, she was sure that if she looked at them they'd be a mess of bruises, but she wanted to ring child services, to see what they would think about her and Rick taking Thomas in since there was no one else.

Ryan and Esposito obviously knew something was up so they agreed without comment. Kate gave them an appreciative smile before handing them the files and then followed after Rick and went to her desk. She sat down and slowly stretched her legs out straight in front of her before curling them back to the chair, feeling as the muscles stretched, making them feel a little better.

"You ok?" Rick asked, shifting a little in his seat so that he was comfortable and the ice pack was in the right place, as well as being a little closer to Kate, "Your knees hurting after your arrest?"

Kate took a moment to nod. Before she would have just shook her head straight away but Rick knew her too well to buy it. "They're starting to hurt yeah."

Rick gave her a sorry smile but Kate just shrugged. "It was worth it," she remarked, "Plus they shouldn't hurt for too long."

Rick leaned in as close as he could and whispered, "Just means that we'll have to do things a little different in bed for a little while won't we."

Kate swatted at him but couldn't help but smile at his words, and blush lightly to boot. Rick just winked and sat back in his chair, eyeing Kate suggestively. Kate shook her head and looked for the card for the child services woman, not only did she need to be told that Penny had been arrested in connection with the murder but she wanted to see about her and Rick taking the boy in.

She found it eventually, tucked under her keyboard. She sat back in her chair and dialled. As she waited for Clara to pick up she played with the card, flipping it between her fingers. Rick watched her, finding the flip of the card almost hypnotising to watch. He snapped out of it when he heard Kate say, "It's Detective Beckett for Clara Roberts, concerning Thomas Reynolds. Thank you I'll wait."

She smiled at Rick and continued flipping the cards, obviously on hold. She wasn't on hold for long thankfully before she spoke again. "Hello there Clara. Thomas is fine thanks. We've brought in his aunt Penny for questioning and have arrested her for conspiracy to commit murder and aiding and abetting in armed bank robbery." She listened, nodding to herself as Clara obviously responded. "There isn't any other family," Kate responded after a few minutes. She took a breath and looked at Rick, who nodded, telling her without words to ask, to see if they could keep the little boy that the two of them had grown to love. "Since there is no one else to take him," Kate spoke in a low voice, keeping her eyes locked on Rick's as she spoke, "Rick and I were wondering if it would be possible for us to foster, or even adopt Thomas. The last couple of days have been great, I hadn't realised that I was ready for kids but Thomas has made me see that I think I am." She listened again, her face an expressionless mask, not giving Rick any clue to how the other end of the phone call was going.

After what seemed like a life time to Rick, but had properly really only been a few minutes, Kate's face split into a smile which translated into her voice as she beamed down the phone, "Thank you Clara, that would be great." She hung up and leant back in her chair, the smile still fixed firmly to her face.

She turned in her chair, facing Rick head on. He looked at her expectantly, wanting to know what had been said. He knew it was all good news since Kate still hadn't stopped smiling but he wanted to know what Clara had actually said. When Kate just continued to smile at him he sighed and muttered, "Please don't make me ask Kate."

Kate just smirked and Rick sighed again. "Come on then, spill, what did Clara say?"

Kate smiled without talking for another moment longer before she finally spoke. "She said that we can keep him in out care for now and unless there are any problems, which she highly doubts there will be, we can keep him indefinitely."

It was then Rick's turn to beam. Kate continued to smile for a moment before she stood. "I need to go and talk to Gates about us keeping Thomas, she's going to need to know about it," she commented, "Well technically we both need to tell her but I think it would make it easier if you take Thomas for a little while."

Rick nodded in agreement and stood, holding his back stiff. Kate picked up the ice pack and, once she was happy it was still cold, she held it on his back for him, saving him from having to contort his body again. They headed over to Gates' office, walking side by side with Kate holding the ice pack in place. They knew it properly looked a little strange but they really didn't care.

"You can tell her we're moving in together at the same time," Rick suggested as they walked, "I mean she needs to know at some point."

Kate nodded. "She does need to know, but it's going to make plausible deniability difficult for her isn't it."

Rick sighed. "But she needs to know."

Kate nodded sadly and then the two of them stopped at Gates' office door. Kate used her free hand to knock, keeping the ice pack firmly in place with her other one. "Come in," came the voice from inside.

Rick and Kate looked at each other once more before Kate pushed the door open and then following Rick in, shutting the door behind them. Thomas seemed to have calmed down, or had cried himself out, because he was asleep on the sofa. "Looks like I don't need to take Thomas after all," Rick whispered in Kate's ear.

"Detective, Mr Castle," Gates greeted the two of them, oblivious to the fact that Rick had spoken, "Is everything ok?"

She looked between the two of them, taking note of the fact that Kate still had her hand pressed firmly against Rick's back. She however didn't say anything and just waited for the two of them to start speaking.

"Everything is fine sir," Kate answered honestly, shifting her grip a little on Rick's back to make herself more comfortable, "We just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Gates pulled off her glasses and placed them on the table before she returned her attention to the pair. She nodded before asking, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Rick and Kate shared a nervous look before they look back at Gates and Kate began. "Since Penny is involved and Thomas has no one else we plan on looking into adopting him. I've already spoken to Clara and she doesn't see us having a problem."

Gates continued to look at them for a moment, her face unreadable, before she smiled. "I was expecting you say something like this, I know that the both of you have grown attached to the boy and him to you. But it's not fair on him if he has to live with people who live separately."

"That's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about," Kate muttered, looking at her feet, "We're moving in together. I'm moving into Rick's loft and Martha is moving into my apartment, we've already moved a few of my things but then this case came along so we haven't done much more."

Gates beamed at the two of them. "I'm happy for you," she declared.

"What about plausible deny ability?" Kate asked.

Gates shrugged, "As much as Mr Castle annoys me he is good for you as a cop, and your team and by extension this precinct and technically he doesn't get paid for the work he does here so he isn't technically employed which means the two of you are officially partners so you can still work together, you just need to keep in mind that the work we do isn't always safe."

"Thank you sir," Rick was the first to say after he and Kate had stood in silence for a minute, digesting what the Captain had just said. Kate just nodded, unable to say even the simple thank you that Rick had.

Gates just smiled at the two of them before saying, "Well why don't you two wake up Thomas and tell him the good news, I'm sure he'll love that he's going to be staying with you for good. When he was in here yesterday he couldn't stop talking about how cool you both were."

Rick and Kate both smiled before they turned to the boy, Kate still holding the now mostly warm ice pack to Rick's back.


End file.
